Matahari kecil
by Rizuki Ramdhani
Summary: Naruto yang di abaikan orang tua karena memiliki adik seorang jinchuriki bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengubah hidupnya . . . . Femnaru, gender bender, no yaoi pairing : . . . Shikafemnaru
1. Chapter 1 Uzumaki Naruto

Chapter 1 Uzumaki Naruto

 **Matahari Kecil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kisihimoto**

 **Warning : GAJE OOC TYPO di mana-mana dan ide terlalu pasaran**

 **FEMNARU bukan Naruko**

 **Genre Family**

 **Rate masih T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kediaman Namikaze

"Anak kalian akan di takdirkan membawa perdamaian". Ucap seorang kakek tua berambut putih bernama Jiraiya kepada sepasang suami istri

"Benarkah itu sensei?". Tanya wanita berambut merah yang bernama Kushina

"Tentu saja benar". Jawab Jiraiya. "Saya mendengarnya langsung dari katak agung di gunung myobokuzan". Tambah jiraiya dengan berapi-api

"Ternyata kita akan memiliki anak yang hebat". Kata kushina bahagia

"Ya aku sangat senang". Ucap Minato

"Tapi kira-kira siapa anak ramalan itu sensei Naruto atau Naruko?". Tanya kushina bingung

"Entahlah". Jawab Jiraiya sambil mengendikkan bahunya

"Ah Kushina mungkin anak ramalan itu Naruko". Tebak Minato

"Ah benar juga ya, diakan seorang Jinchuriki pasti dia adalah anak dalam ramalan itu". Kata kushina

"Eh eh jangan seenaknya menyimpulkan". Kata Jiraiya kesal. "Lagian belum tentu Narukolah si anak dalam ramalan". Jawab Jiraiya

"Saya yakin 100 persen jika narukolah anak pembawa pedamaian". Kata Kushina

"Dan kami mulai besok akan melatihnya". Jawab Minato

"Ya ya tapi ingat jangan sampai kalian terlalu fokus dengan Naruko sampai kalian melupakan Naruto". Kata Jiraiya mengingatkan

"Tentu saja sensei, walaupun Naruko yang akan menjadi anak ramalan, kami tidak akan melupakan Naruto, karena Naruto anakku juga". Ucap Kushina, membuat Jiraiya sedikit lega

"Baguslah kalau begitu". Kata Jiraiya, kemudian ia mengendong tasnya, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu". Ucap Jiraiya pamit

"Eh mau pergi apa tidak sekalian makan malam". Tawar kushina

"Ah ya terima kasih, tapi sepertinya saya ada urusan lain". Jawab Jiraiya kemudian ia pergi dari kediaman Namikaze

(Rizuki1993)

Di ruang makan

"Naruko mulai besok tou chan akan melatihmu". Kata Minato

"Ah ya Ruko siap". Jawab seorang perempuan berusia 6 tahun berambut pirang dengan mata ruby

"Tou chan boleh naru ikut?". Tanya gadis yang memilik wajah dan rambut yang sama dengan Naruko namun yang membedakan gadis itu bermata saffire

"Maaf Naru chan latihan ini khusus untuk Naruko". Jawab Minato

"Kenapa seperti itu naru jugakan ingin berlatih bersama tou chan". Ucap Naruto kecewa

"Ya mungkin lain kali saja ya". Ucap Minato di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto

(Rizuki1993)

Naruto berlatih sendirian di sebuah lapangan kosong dekat rumah, berbekal buku yang ia ambil dari perpustakaan Namikaze Naruto berlatih sendiri, ia berharap bisa melakukan jutsu hebat agar tou chan dan kaa channya tidak kecewa

Time skip

Naruto berlatih keras sampai keringat bercucuran di tubuhnya

"Tadaima". Ucap sesorang yang di yakinin adalah Naruko dan minato

"Okeri". Jawab kushina. "Bagaimana latihannya?". Tanya kushina pada Naruko

"Menyenangkan sekali kaa chan". Ucap Naruko

"Tou chan". Panggil seseorang yang ternyata orang itu naruto, "Kapan Tou chan melatihku?".

"Ya nanti saja Tou chan lelah karena seharian melatih Naruko". Kata Minato

"Oh begitu ya". Ucap Naruto kecewa, "Kalau begitu aku kekamar dulu". Ucap Naruto

(Rizuki1993)

Keesokan harinya Naruto langsung bangun pagi dan segera menemui ayahnya, "Tou chan kapan kita latihan?". Tanya Naruto.

Minato yang sedari tadi membaca Koran mengalikan pandangan sebentar ke puteri sulungnya itu "Nanti ya Tou chan sibuk". Ucap Minato

"Tou chan ayo kita latihan". Ajak seorang gadis yang memiliki rupa yang sama yaitu Naruko

Minato melipat korannya. "Ayo kita pergi". Kata Minato meninggalkan Naruto yang sedari tadi diam

"Lagi-lagi harus latihan sendiri". Ucap naruto

Time skip

Naruto sekarang berada di kamarnya telah lebih satu bulan ia meminta tou channya untuk melatihnya dan selalu di tolak dengan alasan sibuk, namun berbanding terbalik jika Naruko yang memintanya pasti Ayah tidak akan menolak, naruto berpikir bagaimana caranya agar tou channya mau melatihnya,

Naruto berpikir apakah Naruko lebih kuat di bandingkan dirinya, sepertinya itu tidak mungkin naruko lebih kuat di bandingkan dirinya

Naruto berhasil melakukan pengendalian Chakra sempurna dalam waktu 15 hari , 1 minggu yang lalu ia bisa menguasai fuuin dasar dan kemarin sudah bisa membuat rasengan, sedangkan Naruko baru bisa henge dan kage bunshin, iya sih kage bunshin adalah jutsu tingkat tinggi bahkan jounin berpengalaman sekalipun hanya bisa mengeluarkan ya paling sedikit 3 kage bunshin

"Mungkin ia harus menjadi chuunin agar tou channya mau melatihnya". Gumam Naruto, kemudian ia berlatih kembali dengan keras

(Rizuki1993)

Setelah berhasil membujuk Tou chan dan sendaime jiji agar ia bisa masuk academy di kabulkan, naruto segera berlatih lebih keras dan hasilnya baru 1 tahun di academy Naruto sudah di angkat menjadi genin sekarang ia akan memperlihatkan ikat kepala genin konoha kepada kedua orang tuanya

"Kaa chan lihat-". Ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah kue besar, oh ya Naruto baru ingat sebentar lagi Naruto dan Naruko ulang tahun yang 7, ia memandangi kue itu namun yang aneh, kue itu hanya mencantumkan nama Naruko tapi tidak dengan namanya, "Kaa chan kenapa tidak ada namaku di kue itu". Ucap Naruto

Kushina mengalihkan pandangan sebentar kearah Naruto, "Itu"

Ting tong

Suara bel berbunyi kemudian Kushina pergi melihat siapa yang datang, mengabaikan naruto yang sadari tadi diam memperhatikan kaa channya, "Oh ya Naru chan tanya apa tadi?". Tanya Kushina yang telah selesai menemui tamu yang ternyata pengantar paket

"Tidak ada kaa chan". Ucap Naruto, "Lebih baik aku tidur". Tambah Naruto

Dikamar Naruto mendengar ucapan selamat ulang tahun kepada Naruko, ia merasa heran kenapa kaa channya tidak membangukannya, padahal ini juga ulang tahunnya, dari bilik kamarnya ia mengintip melihat anak-anak memberikan kado dan ucapan selamat kepada Naruko

"Uh apa Tou chan dan kaa chan tidak peduli lagi denganku". Gumam Naruto

Time skip

Naruto membereskan seluruh pakaiannya kemudian ia membawa seluruh isinya menggunakan koper,

"Mau kemana Naru chan?". Tanya Kushina yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan sedangkan Minato asyik membaca korannya

"Aku mau pakai kamar atas". Jawab Naruto kemudian ia pergi

"Oh ya sudah". Ucap Kushina tidak ada niat sekalipun menolong Naruto membersihkan kamarnya

"Oh ya tou chan". Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada minato "tadi saya melihat kamar atas atapnya sudah rusak apa tou chan bisa memperbaikinya". Pinta Naruto

"Baiklah Tou chan nanti akan mencari tukang untuk memperbaiki atap itu ". Ucap Mintao

(Rizuki1993)

Telah satu bulan naruto tinggal di atas dan melihat kamarnya yang sampai sekarang belum di perbaiki, padahal konoha sering terguyur hujan

Naruto mengaruk seluruh badannya, yang memerah akibat terkena tungau kamar Naruto , walaupun naruto mendapatkan misi cukup banyak karena ingin cepat-cepat menjadi chuunin naruto masih bisa menyempatkan diri membersihkan kamarnya, mungkin yang tidak ia sempat adalah menjemur kasurnya, yang basah terkena tetesan air hujan yang keluar dari sela-sela atap yang bocor

Naruto tidak mungkin meminta kamarnya kembali toh sebentar lagi ia akan memiliki adik, karena ibunya sedang hamil 2 minggu dan kemungkinan setelah ia lahir, ia akan menempati kamarnya itu

"Kaa chan". Panggil naruto sedangkan yang d panggil sedang sibuk memasak, "Kaa chan punya salep, tubuh naru banyak bintik-bintik merah". Pinta Naruto

Kushina mematikan kompornya, " Baiklah kaa chan akan mencarinya di kotak obat". Ucap kushina

"Kaa chan lihat ini" Naruko datang menunjukkan hasil latihannya Rasengan

"waw Naruko kamu hebat". Ucap kushina

"Mau Ruko tunjukkan yang lain tidak?". Ucap naruko

"Iya". Jawab kushina antusias, kemudian ia pergi bersama naruko menuju lapangan melupakan tujuan sebenarnya yaitu membawa salep untuk naruto, naruto yang melihatnya hanya terdiam

(Rizuki1993)

"Lagi-lagi Naruko". Umpat Naruto yang berjalan sepanjang desa konoha, tiba di sebuah minimarket untuk mencari salep dan seteleh menuemukan salep ia membelinya

"Hei gaki sepertinya aku mengenalmu". Tanya seseorang wanita berambut pirang, yang tidak sengaja Naruto bertemu di depan mini market. "Apa kamu anak Minato dan kushina?". Tanya wanita itu Naruto langsung mengangguk, "Perkenalkan namaku Tsunade senju, kamu bisa memanggilku Tsunade Baa chan". Ucap Tsunade, Tsunade memperhatikan tubuh naruto yang di penuhi bitik-bintik, "Tubuhmu kenapa?". Tanya Tsunade

"Hanya di gigit serangga". Ucap Naruto

"oh kalau begitu ayo ikut ke rumahku". Ajak Tsunade

Time skip

Naruto dan Tsunade telah sampai di Senju kompleks, "Ayo gaki sekarang baa chan akan mengobati Bintik-bintik mu". Ucap Tsunade kemudian Tsunade mengoleskan salep yang di beli Naruto di apotek, "Bagaimana rasanya, ingat jangan sering di garuk". Ucap Tsunade mengingatkan

"Baik Baa chan". Ucap Naruto dengan tulus

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar Kaa san dan tou sanmu". Ucap Tsunade

Naruto menunduk sedih, "Entahlah baa chan hari-hari ini mereka lebih sering bersama Naruko sehingga aku jarang sekali bersama mereka". Ucap Naruto sedih

"Begitu ya". Jawab Tsunade, "bagaimana jika aku melatihmu". Kata Tsunade berusaha mengembalikan semangat Naruto

"Benarkah itu baa chan?".

Time skip

Naruto telah berlatih dengan Tsunade selama 1 tahun, dan selama itu ia harus merasakan latihan bagaikan neraka

"Naru chan cepat ke kompleks nara dan ambil pesanan tanduk rusa milik baa chan". Pinta Tsunade

"Ha'I baa chan". Kemudian ia pergi ke tempat nara dan ketika sampai di pintu gerbang naruto bertemu pria berambut putih bernama Jiraiya, naruto memberi salam pada jiraiya dan dibalas jiraiya,

Jiraiya memandang Naruto dan pergi ia heran kenapa naruto anak minato main ke rumah tsunade mungkin ia harus Tanya langsung pada tsunande

"Halo hime bagaimana kabarmu?". Tanya jiraiya

Tsunade mendengus kesal kearah jiraiya, "Tentu saja baik, ngomong-ngomong buat apa kamu kesini". Jawab Tsunade ketus

"Memangnya tidak boleh mengunjungi mantan teman satu team". Jawab Jiraiya sweetdrop "ngomong-ngomong itu tadi anaknya Minato dan kushinakan, ngapain dia kemari?". Tanya Jiraiya

"Oh itu saya melatihnya menjadi ninja hebat". Jawab Tsunade

"Ah kenapa ia di latih olehmu bukan bersama Minato atau Kushina mereka jugakan hebat". Jawab Jiraiya

"Minato dan kushina lebih sibuk melatih dengan Naruko sampai melupakan Naruto". Kata Tsunade

Jiraiya terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Tsunade, prediksinya tentang naruto akan di abaikan setelah ia member itahu anak ramalan benar-benar terjadi,

"ada apa Jiraiya". Tanya Tsunade kemudian Jiraiya menceritakan kejadian tentang ia dan minato dan kushina, "aappa, Jadi ini semua gara garamu". Kata Tsunade marah dan siap siap melayangkan tinju pada Jiraiya

"Aku tidak memperkirakan jika kushina dan Minato akan mengabaikan mereka". Kata Jiraiya yang sujud-sujud, "Maafkan aku".

Tsunade menghela nafas berusaha mengontrol amarahnya, "Ya sudahlah".

(Rizuki1993)

"Shikamaru kun saya minta pesanan baa chan". Pinta Naruto pada shikamaru yang kebetulan hari ini adalah bagian jaga

"Oh ya ini pesanan Tsunade sama". Kata shikamaru, Naruto termasuk orang yang sering dimintai oleh tsunade untuk mengambil pesanannya di nara, jadi jangan heran jika shikamaru dan Naruto sangat akrab

"Bagaimana keluargamu apa mereka masih mengabaikanmu?". Tanya shikamaru

"Entahlah, mungkin nanti saya akan mengunjungi mereka". Kata Naruto, semenjak dia di latih Tsunade dia selalu menginap di tsunade dan pulang itupun hanya sekali dalam sebulan

"Oh kalau begitu ini tanduknya". Kata Shikamaru yang semangat 45 dan Naruto tidak tahu kenapa, Shikamaru jadi OOC begini namun setelah kepergian Naruto shikamaru kembali ke sifat semula yang malas

Time skip

"Tadaima". Ucap Naruto kemudian ia masuk ke dalam rumah, namun tidak ada siapapun yang menjawab, Naruto tidak mengambil pusing karena ini memang sering terjadi, naruto kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk mencuci pakaian, yang sudah menggunung, mesin cuci yang di pakai keluarga namikaze termasuk canggih jadi Naruto tinggal nunggu di jemur aja

Time skip

Setelah pakaian kering di jemur dan naruto sudah melipatnya Naruto dan menaruh kedalam keranjang, tanpa sengaja ia melihat kaa chan dan tou chan sedang menghias ruang tamu oh ya sebentar lagi Naruto dan Naruko ulang tahun, tapi sepertinya yang di rayakan hanya Naruko,

Naruto memilih tidak bertanya, toh tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan, naruto memutuskan kembali ke tempat Tsunade

"Naru chan mau kemana?". Tanya Kushina yang tidak sengaja melihat naruto membawa setumpuk pakaian

"menginap di rumah Tsunade baa chan". Jawab Naruto

"oh ya jangan repotkan Tsunade sensei ya?". Pinta kushina yang masih menghias ruang tamu

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan oh ayolah dia hanya pulang satu bulan sekali ke rumah ini apakah tidak ada yang mencarinya, atau merindukannya, atau mungkin memarahinya karena jarang di rumah

(Rizuki1993)

"Mana pesanan tanduknya Shika kun?". Pinta Naruto, setelah pulang dari misi tingkat D naruto di suruh mengambil tanduk di tempat klan nara, namun yang menjadi pertanyaan kenapa shikamaru yang berjaga padahal seingatnya hari ini bukan gilirannya menjaga toko

"Oh ini". Kata shikamaru sambil menyerahkan tanduknya, "Keluargamu masih mengabaikanmu?". Tanya Shikamru mendadak wajah Naruto menjadi sedih, oh sial sepertinya shikamaru mengajukan pertanyaan yang salah

"Jika mereka tidak mengabaikanku mungkin hari ini aku di rumah, bersama keluargaku merayakan ulang tahu bersama-sama". Ucap naruto

Shikamaru yang tidak suka melihat gadis yang diam-diam ia cintai bersedih kemudian ia mengambil cup cake yang sebenarnya milik Chouji yang tidak sengaja tertinggal di rumah shikamaru, mungkin setelah ini ia harus membeli cup cake untuk mengganti cup cake milik chouji

Shikamaru membawa cup cake kecil yang sudah ia taruh sebuah lilin di atasnya. "selamat ulang tahun". Kata Shikamaru namun ia mengucapkannya dengan tidak semangat seperti biasa

"Oh shika kun ini untukku Arrigatou". Ucap tulus Naruto, Shikamaru menguap namun dalam hati ia sangat senang

Shikamaru menyalakan lilin dan dengan sekali hembusan lilin itu mati Naruto dan shikamaru menikmati kue tidak sadar ada seseorang yang menyeringai senang, "Ternyata Shikamaru sudah besar ya?". Ucap orang itu yang ternyata adalahYoshino nara ibu dari Shikamaru

"Kenapa sayang?". Tanya seseorang yang ternyata adalah shikaku nara ayah shikamaru

"Lihat shikamaru dia ternyata bisa romantic juga". Kata yoshino nara "Sayang kenapa kamu tidak pernah melakukan itu kepadaku?". Tanya yoshino kepada shikaku karena iri melihat sikap romantic anaknya kepada Naruto

"Cih mendokusai". Jawab shikaku kemudian melangkah pergi ke dalam kamar

Yoshino melihat anaknya yang sekarang sudah sendiri, mungkin Naruto sudah kembali ke tempat Tsunade senju

"Kaa san bukannya sekarang giliran kaa san menjaga toko". Panggil shikamaru yang melangkah pergi

"Hmm baiklah". Ucap Yoshino nara kesal, shikamaru hanya mau jaga toko karena Naruto yang akan menjadi pelanggannya namun setelah itu ia akan meminta kaa sannya kembali berjaga, mungkin nanti ia akan meminta Tsunade untuk menyuruh Naruto mengambil pesanan tanduk rusanya tiap hari agar shikamaru mau menjaga toko

(Rizuki1993)

Sudah satu tahun Naruto sudah berlatih dengan tsunade, sekarang ia berbaris dengan sepuluh orang yang usianya 3 sampai 4 tahun lebih tua dari Naruto, mereka berkumpul untuk melakukan pelantikan ujian chuunin, hokage ke tiga yang melantik anggota chuunin baru karena hokage ke empat ada rapat dengan para tetua konoha

Time skip karena pelantikan ini sepertinya membosankan

Naruto berlari menuju mansion namikaze berharap dengan menjadikannya chuunin kedua orang tuanya menjadi lebih perhatian kepadanya, "Kaa chan tou chan lihat ini Naru sudah menjadi chuunin". Kata naruto sambil menunjukkan seragam chuuninnya yang belum ia kenakan, Kushina yang sedang menyuapi bayi laki-laki berusia satu setengah tahun, mengalihkan wajahnya sebentar ke naruto begitupun Minato yang baru pulang dari rapat dan sekarang membaca Koran

"Oh ya selamat ya". Ucap mereka biasa, membuat naruto sedih apakah mereka tidak peduli oh ayolah Naruto telah menjadi chuunin apakah tidak ada ucapan yang membuat naruto semangat

"Kaa chan Tou chan besok ada pemotoan keluarga, untuk perayaan chuunin nanti kuharap kalian datang". Pinta Naruto

"Oh itu pasti". Kata Kushina yang menyuapi adik kecil Naruto

"Tou chan pasti datang". Ucap Minato yang masih membaca Koran

Naruto pergi ke rumah Tsunade ia tidak terlalu berharap jika kedua orang tuanya datang ke pemotoan itu

Time skip

Sekarang Naruto menunggu giliran pemotoan karena kebetulan ia melakukan pemotoan tepat saat ujian genin selesai dan sekarang mereka melakukan pemotoan untuk formulir genin, naruto memandang awan, ia bertanya-tanya apakah orang tuanya tidak peduli sampai ketika hal penting saja mereka tidak hadir

Sampai sore kedua orang tuanya tidak datang Naruto sebenarnya sudah mendapat giliran pemotoan tapi karena orang tuanya belum datang ia meminta tukang poto mendahului yang lain dulu, "Berikutnya?". Tanya Kameramen

"aku masih menunggu orang dulu lebih baik anda memoto orang lain dulu". Ucap Naruto

Orang yang memoto menghela nafas, "Maaf nona anda adalah orang terakhir yang belum di poto". Ucap pemoto

"Hmm baiklah". Kata naruto pasrah 'lagi-lagi dipoto sendiri' ucap naruto dalam hati

"Hai gaki apa aku tidak terlambat?". Tanya seseorang wanita berambut pirang Tsunade senju

"Oh tentu saja baa chan anda tidak terlambat". Kata Naruto semangat di poto bersama Tsunade senju saja sudah cukup bagi naru

(Rizuki1993)

Namikaze mansion

"Tadaima". Ucap Naruto namun tidak ada orang menjawab, Naruto menunduk sedih, apakah ia mulai dilupakan, kemudian ia masuk, dan mendapakan keluarganya sedang bahagia makan bersama, Naruto memutuskan untuk naik ke kamarnya

Naruto menghempaskan diri di kasur, kasur yang berjamur dan bau tidak naruto hiraukan yang penting ia dapatmenumpahkan rasa sedihnya

Naruto merasa keberadaannya tidak di anggap, ia tidak mungkin tinggal di rumah Tsunade sudah cukup 2 tahun naruto membuat Tsunade repot

Naruto membereskan pakaiannya dan berencana pergi dari desa nanti malam

Time skip

Malam Harinya Naruto menatap jamnya yang menujukkan pukul 12 malam artinya keluarganya sudah terlelap tidur kemudian ia mengeluarkan tas berisi gulungan yang berisi pakaiannya yang di segel rapi , Naruto memandangi kamarnya yang tidak layak pakai itu, kemudian ia menyimpan surat untuk di baca keluarganya jika mereka ke sini, namun ketika ia hendak melompat jendela, ia kembali dan mengambil surat itu ia merasa orang tuanya tidak akan kemari dan juga tidak mungkin membaca surat darinya lalu ia menympan sebuah poto ia dan Tsunade ketika pemotoan chuuninnya,

Naruto melompat lompat dari rumah ke rumah secara diam-diam , tiba-tiba ia merasakan segerombolan anbu yang berpatroli, dengan cepat Naruto mampu menyembunyikan chakranya dan bersembunyi ia bersyukur karena ia memiliki tipe sensor yang baik dan mampu menekan chara serendah-rendahnya bahkan anbu sendiripun tidak mampu mendeteksi,

Akhirnya Na ruto berhasil keluar dari desa dan sekarang ia berada di Shi no mori

"Woi bocah mau kemana?". Tanya seseorang naruto mendongakan kearah pemuda dewasa berambut pirang dengan tiga guratan seperti kumis kucing, dan seorang gadis dengan rambut merah mata berwarna ruby,

"Apa pedulimu". Jawab Naruto dengan nada ketus

"Jika aku lihat kamu mau kabur dari desa Jii chan?". Tebakw anita bersurai merah

"Kalau iya kenapa?". Jawab Naruto marah

"Ah apa yang membuat kamu pergi dari desa?". Tanya pemuda itu penasaran, Naruto sebenarnya tidak ingin menceritakannya namun melihat orang dewasa ini terlihat tidak jahat Naruto memutuskan menceritakannya

"Jadi begini…". Naruto menceritakan alasannya ingin kabur dari desa dari awal ia di abaikan sampai sekarang, tampaknya pria dewasa itu yang awalnya memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tersenyum mulai muncul rasa emosi pada dirinya, namun sebisa mungkin ia menahan emosi itu.

"Jadi begitu ya…". Tanggapan pria dewasa itu Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya kemudian pergi jauh, gadis yang di sebelahnya mengejar pria dewasa itu, dari jauh naruto melihat jika pria dewasa itu dengan si gadis beragument hebat kadang marah membentak akhirnya pemuda dewasa menghela nafas kemudian berbalik arah menuju Naruto yang sedang kebingungan "Jadi Kamu Naruto ya?". Tanya pria dewasa itu dan di jawab anggukan oleh Naruto

"Oh ya Naruto…". Pemuda terdiam namun beberapa detik kemudian pemuda itu tertawa cukup keras, "aneh rasanya memanggil nama orang lain dengan namamu sendiri" Jawab pria dewasa itu, ia menyeka air matanya dengan tangannya "Baiklah Namaku Uzumaki Naruto panggil saja saya Naruto".

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 Jutsu penghilang ingatan

"Jadi begini…". Naruto menceritakan alasannya ingin kabur dari desa dari awal ia di abaikan sampai sekarang, tampaknya pria dewasa itu yang awalnya memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tersenyum mulai muncul rasa emosi pada dirinya, namun sebisa mungkin ia menahan emosi itu.

"Jadi begitu ya…". Tanggapan pria dewasa itu Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya kemudian pergi jauh, gadis yang di sebelahnya mengejar pria dewasa itu, dari jauh naruto melihat jika pria dewasa itu dengan si gadis beragument hebat kadang marah membentak akhirnya pemuda dewasa menghela nafas kemudian berbalik arah menuju Naruto yang sedang kebingungan "Jadi Kamu Naruto ya?". Tanya pria dewasa itu dan di jawab anggukan

"Oh ya Naruto…". Pemuda itu kembali terdiam namun beberapa detik kemudian pemuda itu tertawa cukup keras, "aneh rasanya memanggil nama orang lain dengan namamu sendiri" Jawab pria dewasa itu, ia menyeka air matanya dengan tangannya "Baiklah Namaku Uzumaki Naruto panggil saja saya Naruto".

 **Matahari Kecil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kisihimoto**

 **Warning : GAJE OOC TYPO di mana-mana dan ide terlalu pasaran**

 **FEMNARU bukan Naruko**

 **Genre Family**

 **Rate masih T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keterangan Namikaze Naruto (N) Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto alias pria dewasa(U) Naruto

"Nanni". Teriak (N) Naruto membuat siapa saja tuli mendadak (U) Naruto menutup telinganya

"Baiklah Naru chan boleh saya panggil begitu?". Tanya (U)Naruto, (N)Naruto hanya mengangguk "Ero chan ini". sambil menunjuk kearah gadis berambut merah di sampingnya, gadis yang di maksud melempar deathglare kearah (U)Naruto sedang (N)Naruto terkikik geli mendengar julukan gadis itu "Maksud saya Uzumaki Yui memiliki cara agar kamu bisa tinggal di konoha tanpa harus merasa sedih karena keluargamu yang suka mengabaikanmu". Lanjut (U)Naruto

"Kami berencana menghapus ingatanmu?". Jawab gadis itu. "Bagaimana pendapatmu?".

(N)Naruto sangat terkejut ia merasa bimbang untuk menghapus ingatannya walau menurutnya ide itu sangat bagus namun ia harus berpikir ulang apalagi ada orang lain di luar keluarganya yang menyayanginya di bandingkan keluarganya, sayang sekali jika (N)Naruto harus melupakannya, "Tapi Naru Jichan bagaimana jika orang yang menyayangiku seperti Tsunade Baa chan Sendaime Jiji Konohamaru Iruka Sensei apakah saya juga harus melupakan mereka". Tanya (N)Naruto

(U)Naruto hanya tertawa geli, "Di sini kamu ada orang-orang yang menyayangimu tapi justru kamu memilih meninggalkan mereka". Kata(U)Naruto dan membuat (N)Naruto berpikir apa yang dikatakan (U)Naruto ada benarnya jika ia meninggalkan desa sama saja ia meninggalkan orang-orang yang telah lama menyayanginya, "Tenang saja hanya ayah ibu dan saudaramu saja yang kamu lupakan sedangkan yang lain saya bisa usahakan agar mereka tidak menghilang dari ingatanmu". Jawab (U)Naruto

"Baiklah saya mau". Jawab (N)Naruto

(Rizuki1993)

Yui membuka gulungan kemudian ia memubuat segel rumit, dengan tangannya, kemudian ia menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah, dan sekitar (N)Naruto, muncullah Simbol dan pola rumit di sekitar (N)Naruto, mata safir berubah menjadi mata hampa

"Siapa Namamu?". Tanya Yui

"…". Tak ada jawaban dari (N)Naruto

"Namamu adalah….". Yui menatap (U)Naruto yang kemudian di jawab helaan nafas mengisyaratkan jika ia tidak keberatan dengan ide Yui itu, "Uzumaki Naruto Namamu Uzumaki Naruto". Jawab Yui dan di jawab anggukkan Yui memasukkan ingatan palsu seperti jika Ayah (N)Naruto meninggal saat penyerangan Kyuubi, sedang dihari sama Ibu (N)naruto meninggal ketika hendak melakukan persalinan (N)Naruto, ingatannya tentang Tusnade Baa chan Konohamaru dan Sendaime jiji yang tidak di hapus

"Ah selesai juga". Jawab Yui kemudian (N)Naruto tertidur di tanah (U)Naruto berinisiatif membawa (N)Naruto di punggungnya kemudian mereka menghilang menggunakan Shunsin

(Rizuki1993)

2 tahun kemudian

"Tou chan". Teriak Naruko memeluk Minato yang di peluk hanya tersenyum gembira

"Bagiamana Misimu Nak?". Tanya Minato

"Misi menangkap kucing Tora selesai". Jawab seseorang namun bukan Naruko tap seorang pemuda berambut raven model pantat ayam yang bernama sasuke yang baru masuk ke ruangan sambil menggendong Tora

Sasuke menyerahkan kucing tora kepada majikannya, majikannya itu memeluk dengan erat(baca di gencet), orang di ruangan itu hanya sweetdrop melihat tingkah majikan pada si kucing

"Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian uangnya sudah saya serahkan seperti biasa". Jawab wanita itu kemudian ia meninggalkan ruangan itu

"Tou chan beri misi kami yang lebih menantang lagi". Pinta Naruto yang sedang menggunakan genjutsu terkuat(?) bernama Puppy eyes no jutsu, yang membuat mereka bersemu merah, Minato hanya menghela nafas

"Baiklah misi kalian mengantar dan mengawal tazuna san yang sedang membangun jembatan yang akan menjad penghubungkan Nami no kuni dan Hi no kuni

 **Kakashi POV**

Aku memperhatikan interaksi dengan ayahnya membuatku gembira, apalagi sekarang Naruko dalam posisi pangkuan senseiku membuatku tersenyum

Tok tok

"Masuk". perintah Senseiku alias Yondaime Hokage, aku melihat seseorang yang telah mauk ruangan, seorang gadis dengan seragam standart chuunin, yang wajahnya memiliki kemiripan dengan Naruko, yang membedakan bola mata gadis itu berwarna safir sedangkan Naruko berwarna Ruby, ia membungkukan badan.

"Ini misi ke perbatasan Iwagakure Hokage sama". Kata gadis itu itu sambil menyerahkan document di atas meja Hokage, aku memperhatikan secara rinci interaksi gadis yang aku tahu adalah anak sulung Yondaime Hokage, tak ada peluk-pelukan, tak ada manja-manjaan, yang ada interaksi biasa terjadi antara Hokage dan shinobi bawahannya

"Ada apa Kakashi san?". Tanya Naruto sepertinya ia menyadari jika dari tadi aku memperhatikannya

"Tidak ada". Jawabku, akupun tersenyum kearahnya,

"ooh". Jawabnya kemudian membalas senyumanku, bagai sinar matahari yang menyinari bumi, sungguh nyamannya ketika ia tersenyum, aku jadi bingung sendiri bagaimana mungkin senseiku tak melihat gadis yang auranya benar-benar menghangatkan, namun ketika mengingat Naruko, sepertinya senseiku telah di butakan kasih sayang kepada salah satu anaknya sehingga anak yang lain terlupakan

"Bagaimana Misimu Naru chan?". Tanya Sendaime Hokage

"Lancar seperti biasa Jiji". Jawab Naruto yang tersenyum lembut kesemua orang membuat semua orang kecuali senseiku yang sekarang masih sibuk memperhatikan Naruko tersenyum bahagia, termasuk Sasuke yang terkenal kedinginannya

"Baiklah sekarang kamu mau ikut bersama team 7 mengantar tazuna san ke nami no kuni untuk mengawasi pembangunan jembatan". Pinta Hokage, "aku tidak memaksa jadi jika menolakpun tak jadi masalah". Tambah sendaime Hokage, kemudian Naruto memandangiku seolah berkata apa tidak apa jika aku ikut di misi ini

"Tentu saja boleh". Jawabku

"Tou san aku berangkat dulu". Pamit Naruko, kemudian ia memeluk senseiku yang dibalas cium di keningnya, aku berani mempertaruhkan seluruh koleksi buku icha-ichaku jika sikap manja-manja Naruko hanya untuk membuat Naruto cemburu, aku tersenyum miris melihat sikap senseiku yang pilih kasih, aku melihat Naruto berharap dia tidak cemburu, namun dugaan aku salah dia sedang asik membaca buku berwarna hijau dengan cover salah satu mahluk hijau yang sangat langkah(baca Maito Guy) dengan senyum dan jempol di acungkan ke depan yang seperti biasa ia lakukan, eh tunggu dulu sejak kapan guy membuat buku, ah lupakan pemikiran absurdku dan yang jelas aku tak tertarik membaca buku itu,

Kakashi POV END

(Rizuki 1993)

Team 7, Naruto dan Tazuna telah keluar dari desa, kakashi memperhatikan Naruto ya lebih tepatnya buku yang di pegang, kakashi masih tidak percaya jika seorang guy bisa membuat buku

"Eh anu Naru chan boleh aku Tanya buku apa yang kamu baca?". Tanya kakashi

"Eh ini, buku semangat muda Maito Guy, sepertinya menceritakan seseorang yang bernama Maito Guy'. Jawab Naruto "anda kenal Maito Guy? apa benar anda rivalnya?". Tanya Naruto dengan bahasa yang cukup formal

"yare yare jangan seformal itu padaku Naru chan". Jawab kakashi dengan eye smile andalannya, "Maaf sepertinya aku tidak mengenali pria bernama Guy". Kata kakashi pura-pura tidak kenal,

"Oooh". Reaksi Naruto,

Sementara itu di Training Ground seorang pria berambut mangkok dengan pakaian nyentrik, yang sedang melatih seseorang yang mirip dengannya sedang bersin-bersin

"Kenapa sensei?". Tanya murid poto copyan gurunya itu

"Tidak apa-apa sepertinya hari ini aku masuk angin". Jawab Pria yang di panggil sensei itu

Oke mari kita tinggalkan dua mahluk yang cukup nyentrik itu dan kembali kepada naruto yang sedang asyik membaca buku

"Eh jadi kamu seorang Chuunin ya?". Tanya Sasuke yang melihat Naruto dengan seragam chuuninnya

"Oh ya benar". Jawab Naruto tetap dalam mode membaca buku "Jadi Kamu Sasuke Uchiha ya?". Tanya Naruto

"Hn". Jawab Sasuke

"Eh baka naru kamu itu lemah tak pantas dekat-dekat dengan sasuke kun". Jawab Naruko

"Eh Dobe seharusnya kamu melihat, kamu hanyalah gennin baru lulus, yang bahkan peringkatmu saja paling bawah, sedangkan dia…". Kata sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya, "Chuunin"

"Eh Teme aku satu team denganmu, yang seharusnya kamu bela itu aku bukan dia?". Jawab Naruko kesal

"aku tidak membelanya dobe, hanya memberi tahu sebuah kenyataan". Jawab sasuke

"Kamu benar-benar menyebalkan teme".

"Hn". Gumam sasuke membuat Naruko naik pitam sedang yang lain kecuali Naruto hanya sweetdrop melihat tingkah laku mereka

"apa Mereka seperti itu?". Tanya Naruto yang masih membaca buku semangat muda Maito Guy pada kakashi

"Ya begitulah".

"sepertinya cuaca hari ini panas sekali". Jawab Naruto yang sedang membaca buku

'Apa maksudnya?' Tanya sakura

'apa maksudnya ya eh tunggu dulu itu bukannya genangan air, tapi kenapa ada genangan jika hujan jangan jangan' analisi Sasuke dalam hati, ia kemudian mengambil kunai dalam tas ninja kecil

"tentu saja bakanaru, ini kan musim panas jadi mana ada hujan". Maki Naruko pada Naruto, namun yang di maki mengabaikannya

' jadi naru chan sudah menyadari' kata Kakashi dalam hati

Tiba-tiba di dalam genangan air ada rantai melilit kakashi dan menghancurkan tubuh kakashi, dua orang chuunin yang terkenal julukan demon brothernya itu, terjadi pertempuran yang sangat sengit sasuke Naruko dan demon brother, dengan kato gokakyo no jutsu sasuke dan Futton daitoppa milik naruko demon brother dapat dikalahkan

Pooff Kakashi muncul dengan senyum andalannya, "Kerja sama kalian bagus terutama Naruko dan sasuke dan Naruto kenapa kamu diam saja ketika demon brother menyerang?". Tanya Kakashi, kemudian Naruto yang dari tadi membaca bingung ia melirik kanan kiri

"Jadi tadi ada yang menyerang ya?". Tanya Naruto dengan watadosnya membuat team 7 bergubrak ria

"EH BAKA BUKANNYA TADI KAMU MEMBERI PETUNJUK KE KAMI TENTANG ADA PENYUSUP". Kata Sasuke yang kesal, Naruto diam dalam posisi berpikir

"Eh yang mana?". Tanya Naruto dengan posisi bingung, Sasuke menghela nafas, berusaha melepas amarah yang telah meluap luap

"Eh BakaNaru bukannya tadi kamu bilang 'cuaca hari ini panas sekali' kami kira itu petunjuk karena kami melihat genangan air yang tidak mungkin ada di musim panas yang tidak pernah hujan". Jawab Naruko panjang lebar

"Oh begitu ya ayo kita pergi". Kata Naruto mengabaikan hinaan dari Naruko yang di jawab helaan nafas dari kakashi

'sepertinya Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadarinya' kata kakashi dalam hati kecewa

TBC

.

.

.

Maaf saya melakukan republish lagi,

Saya terpaksa karena setelah saya tinjau banyak sekali kekurangan, seperti tidak lengkapnya di chapter 2, maaf saya menghilang fict ini sebenarnya saya sedang membuat satu proyek fict yaitu Uzumaki Uchiha(Fict sasufemnaru pertama saya), dan merepublish dua fict yaitu kenapa aku berbeda dan Matahari kecil


	3. Chapter 3 Nami no kuni

Pooff Kakashi muncul dengan senyum andalannya, "Kerja sama kalian bagus terutama Naruko dan sasuke dan Naruto kenapa kamu diam saja ketika demon brother menyerang?". Tanya Kakashi, kemudian Naruto melirik kanan kiri

"Jadi tadi ada yang menyerang ya?". Tanya Naruto dengan watadosnya membuat team 7 bergubrak ria

"EH BAKA BUKANNYA TADI KAMU MEMBERI PETUNJUK KE KAMI TENTANG ADA PENYUSUP". Kata Sasuke yang kesal, Naruto diam dalam posisi berpikir

"Eh yang mana?". Tanya Naruto dengan posisi bingung, Sasuke menghela nafas, berusaha melepas amarah yang telah meluap luap

"Eh BakaNaru bukannya tadi kamu bilang 'cuaca hari ini panas sekali' kami kira itu petunjuk karena kami melihat genangan air yang tidak mungkin ada di musim panas yang tidak pernah hujan". Jawab Naruko panjang lebar

"Oh begitu ya ayo kita pergi". Kata Naruto mengabaikan hinaan dari Naruko yang di jawab helaan nafas dari kakashi

'sepertinya Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadarinya' kata kakashi dalam hati kecewa

 **Matahari Kecil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kisihimoto**

 **Warning : GAJE OOC TYPO di mana-mana dan ide terlalu pasaran**

 **FEMNARU bukan Naruko**

 **Genre Family**

 **Rate masih T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa ada chuunin dimisi tingkat C jika seperti ". Tanya kakashi, "Ini seharusnya misi tingkat B". Tazuna berkeringat dingin

Tazuna mengela nafas, kemudian menceritakan semuanya dari gatou yang memonopoli jalur pelayaran dan ia mematok harga tinggi untuk sekali perjalanan, sehingga Negara Nami no kuni menjadi Negara miskin, ia berencana membangun jembatan agar aktivitas perdagangan menjadi lancar dan Nami no kuni menjadi makmur kembali, alasan dia merekrut team genin dan memalsukan keterangan misi karena uangnya habis untuk membangun jembatan, dan ia hanya mampu membayar tingkat genin saja

"Ayo Tazuna san kita pergi". Pinta Naruto kemudian naruto menarik tangan Tazuna

"Naruto apakah kamu tidak tahu kesulitan misi ini". Kata kakashi mengingatkan, "Mungkin banyak lagi musuh yang lebih kuat dibandingkan demon brother tadi". Tambah kakashi

Naruto menghela nafas, "Jadi kita mundur ya". Kata Naruto dengan nada kecewa. "Maaf Tazuna san sepertinya team kami terlalu takut untuk menjalankan misi ini'. Jawab Naruto dan mendapat reaksi beragam dari team 7

"Aku akan pergi". Jawab sasuke darah seorang uchiha yang terkenal, menolak misi karena takut ah yang benar saja

Sakura berpikir sejenak kemudian ia bersedia ikut, karena ia tidak mau Sasuke dan Naruto mejalankan misi hanya berdua

Naruko sebenarnya ingin mundur, tapi melihat teman-temannya maju ia terpaksa harus ikut

Kakashi tersenyum. "Baiklah setelah diputuskan kita akan maju". Jawab Kakashi

.

.

(Rizuk1993)

.

.

Setelah kakashi mengirim surat ke hokage tentang perubahan misi melalui pakkun, Team 7 berangkat menuju Nami no kuni sampai sebuah lautan yang luas dengan kabut membentang luas di depannya, sebuah perahu kecil bertenagakan diesel mendekati tepi pantai, team 7 yang awalnya takut menaiki kapal yang hampir rusak itu akhirnya menaikki kapal itu

Selama perjalanan dari Hi no kuni ke Nami no kuni tak ada apapun yang bisa di lihat selain kabut, kabut yang di depan semakin lama semakin tipis, meyisahkan sebuah pulau dan sebuah jembatan yang megah dan belum rampung jadi, team 7 hanya terperangah melihat jembatan besar itu

Setelah sampai Kakashi merasakan gelagat aneh dari Naruto, dimana dia telah mempersiapkan katananya yang belum ia keluarkan dari sarungnya

"Merunduk". Perintah Naruto semua mengikutinya, dan sebuah pedang, yang menurut sepengetahuan solahuddin bernama kubikichiro tolong ralat jika solahuddin salah mengeja, melayang di tepat di atas kepalanya, tiba-tiba seorang bertopeng muncul di hadapan mereka

"Jadi Zabuza salah satu 7 pendekar pedang kirigakure". Jawab Kakashi kemudian ia membuka penutup matanya dan terlihatlah sharingan di matanya

Kunai kakashi dan pedang Zabuza beradu. "Jadi kakashi no sharingan senang bertemu denganmu". Kata zabuza kemudian suara dentingan terjadi di arena pertempuran,

Team 7 memutuskan untuk diam dan memilih berjaga di depannya khawatir jika ada musuh lain mendekat, Zabuza kemudian merapal segel, yang menyebabkan kabut menutupi arena pertempuran, sasuke naruko dan sakura tidak mampu melihat akibat kabut itu beda halnya dengan Naruto yang mampu merasakan hawa jahat jadi dia mampu merasakan keberadaan zabuza, dan kakashi yang sedang di kurung penjara air

Naruko dan sasuke memutuskan maju menyerang

"Katon gokakyo No jutsu'.

"Futton daitoppa". Seru mereka berdua

Api yang dikeluarkan sesuke dan angin di keluakan naruko menyatu menjadi badai api, namun zabuza mengeluarkan suiton naga air dan dua jutsu itu berbenturan menjadi kabut pekat, serangan Naruko dan sasuke memang gagal, namun membuat penjara air yang mengurung kakashi jadi terlepas

"Chidori". Listrik mengaliri tangannya, terdengar suara ribuan kicauan burung

Slep slep slep

Senbon menancap tubuh zabuza sebelum Chidori kakashi mengenai tubuh zabuza

"Terima kasih sudah menolong kami, kami memang menunggu untuk menangkapnya". Kata seseorang Hunter nin, kemudian ia hendak di bawa pergi

"Hei mau di bawa kemana dia". Ucap sasuke dengan nada tinggi kakashi menghentikan sasuke yang mengejar Hunter nin itu

"Tenang sasuke dia berada di pihak kita". Ucap Kakashi, namun tiba-tiba kepalanya pusing, dan kakashi terjatuh pingsan,

"kenapa dengan kakashi sensei?". Tanya Naruko

"Tidak apa-apa dia hanya pingsan karena terlalu sering memakai sharingan". Jawab Naruto yang hanya memperhatikan pertarungan dari tadi

"Hei bakanaru kenapa hanya diam saja tadi". Kata Naruko kesal

"Hei dobe, kalau dia ikut maju lalu siapa yang menjaga Tazuna". Bela sasuke

"Kenapa dari tadi kamu membelanya apa kamu suka si baka naru". Kata Naruko yang mulai jengkel

"Hn". Jawab sasuke ambigu

"Dasar teme pantat ayam benar-benar menyebalkan". Ledek Naruko

"Hn mendokusai, apa kita bisa membawa Kakashi san ke rumah anda Tazuna san". Kata Naruto yang melirik Tazuna

"Oh ya kebetulan rumahku dekat sini ayo ikut aku". Pinta Tazuna

(Rizuki1993

Naruto keluar dari kamar yang menjadi tempat istirahat kakashi karena ialah yang merawat luka kakashi, kemudian di ikuti kakashi dengan kondisi sehat, mereka bergabung dengan Tsunami Tazuna untuk makan bersama

Naruto memandang makanan tanpa niat memakannya, namun kemudian Naruto mengambil nasi tanpa mengambil lauk pauk yang lain.

Kakashi yang melihatnya merasa tidak nyaman, ia khawatir karena tindakkan naruto menyinggung tuan rumah yang repot-repot menyiapkan makanan, "Naruto udang dan kepitingnya tak di makan?". Tanya Kakashi

Melihat gelagat Kakashi membuat naruto berdiri dan membungkuk. "Maaf Kakashi san, tazuna san tsunami san,saya tidak bermaksud tidak menghargai makanan buatan kalian, tapi say a tidak bisa memakannya karena saya memilki alergi udang dan kepiting". Jawab Naruto Tsunami dan Tazuna memakluminya, kakashi malu pada dirinya sendiri karena tak mengenal Naruto, padahal ia adalah anak senseinya mungkin nanti ia akan berbincang-bincang dengan Naruto untuk saling mencocokkan

"Kalian tahu Hunter nin itu kemungkinan besar masih rekan dari zabuza". Jawab Kakashi membuat yang lain kecuali Naruto kaget

"Apa maksudmu Sensei Hunter nin tadi rekan Zabuza?". Tanya Naruko kaget

"Seorang Hunter nin hanya akan memenggal kepalanya kemudian mengambilnya untuk di musnahkan, ". Jawab Naruto

"Ini berguna agar rahasia tentang desa yang dimiliki missing nin tidak jatuh kepada musuh". Kakashi kembali menjawab

"Jika saya lihat hunter nin itu hanya menusukkan senbon di tempat tertentu sehingga membuat Zabuza seolah-olah telah meninggal, kemudian membawa pergi tubuhnya tanpa memenggal kepalanya". Lanjut Naruto

"Kemungkinan ia akan kembali 5 atau 7 hari kedepan saat itu kita harus bersiap untuk menghadapi Zabuza". Jawab kakashi kemudian melihat wajah masing-masing anggota teamnya. "Jadi besok kita akan melakukan latihan special dariku"

Seorang anak laki-laki yang baru pulang menatap team konoha dengan tatapan meremehkan "Pulanglah jika kalian terus disini kalian akan di bunuh oleh gatou". Jawab bocah itu yang kemudian bocah itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya

"maafkan dia semenjak kematian ayah angkatnya dia menjadi seperti itu". Jawab Tsunami

"kalau boleh tahu kenapa dia meninggal". Tanya sakura tazuna dan tsunami menunduk sedih "Maaf jika pertanyaanku menyinggung kalian". Jawab sakura

"Tidak apa-apa ayah Inari adalah seorang yang gigih melawan gatou, ia mengajak warga untuk melawan kekejaman gatou tapi…". Kata Tsunami menjeda ucapannya, "Gatou membunuhnya dengan kejam".

Keheningan terjadi di ruangan itu sampai sasuke bertanya pada Naruko

"Hai dobe kamu dan dia kembar ya?". Tanya Sasuke pada Naruko kemudian menunjuk Naruto yang sedang asyik makan nasi dan soup miso satu-satunya makananan tidak mengandung udang yang sebenarnya di siapkan untuk Inari,

"Tentu saja bukan". Jawab Naruko sebal.

"tapi kenapa kalian mirip?". Tanya Sakura yang juga penasaran

"Mirip bukan berarti kembar, ada orang lain yang di lahirkan memiliki wajah yang sama namun bukan berarti mereka kembar". Yang jawab kali ini adalah naruto

Sakura dan sasuke menerima jawaban Naruto walaupun ada yang janggal dengan jawaban mereka berdua, kakashi melihatnya prihatin melihat dua saudara yang terlihat saling membenci, ah tidak hanya Naruko yang membenci Naruto sedangkan Naruto saya tidak yakin memiliki kebencian yang sama dengan Naruko

(Rizuki1993)

Pagi cerah di Nami no kuni team 7 bersiap-siap latihan agar mereka siap jika sewaktu-waktu zabuza datang untuk menuntut balas dendam

"Baiklah kita akan berlatih menaiki pohon dengan kaki". Instruksi kakashi "Caranya kalian harus mengalirkan chakra kalian ke kaki kemudian berjalan secara vertical ke pohon". Jawab kakashi kemudian Kakashi menaikkan pohon secara vertical ke atas kemudian turun lagi kebawah , "dan ingat kalian harus mengalirkan chakra ke kaki kalian dengan jumlah yang tepat jika kurang kalian akan terjatuh sebelum sampai keatas dan jika kebanyakan maka pohon yang kalian injak akan hancur" jawab kakashi di jawab anggukan mengerti dari genin team 7. "Baiklah tandai dengan kunai itu". Jawab kakashi ia kemudian berjalan menemui Naruto yang duduk memperhatikan mereka

"Mereka benar-benar bersemangat ya?". Tanya Naruto pada kakashi

"Ya mereka adalah murid-muridku". Jawab kakashi dengan eye smile andalannya,

Sakura telah sampai ke atas sebagai bukti control chakranya paling bagus. "aku tidak menyangka sakura mampu berjalan dengan sempurna dengan cepat'. Jawab Naruto terkagum-kagum, membuat kakashi tersenyum. "Oh ya kakashi san tumben hari ini tidak membaca buku hentaimu?". Tanya Naruto

"Hehehe maaf hari ini saya ingin mengobrol denganmu". Jawab Kakashi "sekalian juga melatih mereka sambil menujuk sakura yang sudah ada di atas pohon yang sedang menyemangati sasuke hampir sampai ke atas pohon namun kemudian terjatuh sebelum ke atas, sedangkan Naruko tidak sampai pertengahan sudah terjatuh,

Naruto mendekati Naruko. "Caramu hampir benar namun chakra yang kamu alirkan ke kaki terlalu sedikit coba tambah lagi". Pinta Naruto,

Naruko benar-benar kesal di nasihati oleh Naruto. "Ah aku tahu itu". Jawab Naruko ketus kemudian ia bersiap siap naik ke atas pohon namun terjatuh kembali

"Ah terserah kamu saja ". Jawab Naruto malas kemudian ia menemui Kakashi lagi. "sepertinya ini akan menjadi latihan yang lama". Kata naruto di jawab eye smile oleh kakashi kemudian Kakashi menatap Naruko yang selalu gagal dalam latihan memanjat pohon secara vertical

'hmm apa yang dilakukan sensei sampai Naruko sangat membenci Naruto sebegitu hebatnya?'. Tanya kakashi dalam hati

Naruko selalu gagal dalam upayanya menaikki pohon dengan kaki secara vertical, namun ucapan naruto terngiang di kepalanya, lalu ia memanjat pohon dan berhasil, "Wah hebat Ruko hime". Puji Tulus Naruto sedang yang di puji mendengus kesal lalu ia pergi dengan menubruk Naruto dan pergi meninggalkan team 7 yang masih latihan

(Rizuki1993)

Malam yang indah dan tenang seorang gadis bersurai pirang dengan mata safire menatap langit yang di penuhi bintang-bintang,

Suara tangis memecahkan keheningan malam Naruto melihat sekelililingnya dan mendapatkan Inari duduk di tepi danau air matanya mengalir

"Kenapa dengan mu?". Tanya Naruto

"Cepat tinggalkan tempat ini sebelum kalian mati di tangan gatou". Ucap Inari, Naruto tertegun ia tahu ucapan Inari bukan sebuah hinaan atau bentuk meremehkan, naruto yakin jika Inari mencemaskan team 7

"Kami tidak akan meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum desa ini aman". Ucap Naruto ia menatap awan yang berwarna hitam ke abu-abuan, "Karena ini jalan ninjaku". Ucap naruto lagi, "Sama yang dilakukan oleh ayahmu". Kata Naruto membuat Inari terkejut, "Ayahmu adalah seorang pahlawan meskipun ia gagal melawan gatou, seharusnya kamu sebagai anaknya jangan meratapi kesedihan karena kematian ayahmu tapi bangkit dan melanjutkan perjuangan ayahmu benarkan".

Inari mengelap air matanya, "Baik aku akan melanjutkan perjuangan Touchan". Ucap Inari semangat

"Itu baru hebat". Kata naruto merekapun bertos ria

Sementara itu di sebuah hutan zabuza terbangun dari pingsannya. "Haku berapa lama aku pingsan". Tanya Zabuza

"Sudah 1 hari tuan". Jawab seseorang yang zabuza yakini dia bukanlah Haku, Sebuah kunai melesat mengarah orang yang ditanya namun, yang menjawab bisa menghindar dengan sempurna

"Jadi itu balasan kamu setelah aku mengobatimu". Kata seorang wanita berambut merah mengenakan armor berwarna hijau seperti pakaian jounin konoha tanpa kantong baju di depannya

"Apa maumu dimana Haku?". Tanya zabuza, ia lalu menyiapkan pedangya untuk menyerang wanita itu

"Tenanglah haku selamat ia hanya tertidur setelah aku menggenjutsunya". Jawab gadis itu, "aku kemari bukan mau bertarung denganmu". Jawab wanita itu enteng

"Jadi apa yang kamu mau?".tanya Zabuza kemudian ia menaruh pedang itu

"sebelumnya saya perkenalkan diri, nama saya Yui Uzumaki, dan saya menawarkan kesepakatan yaitu…..".

TBC

Nama : (Fem) Uzumaki Naruto

Umur : Antara 13-14 tahun

Tingkatan : Chuunin(Bisa jadi jounin kapan saja)

Keahlian: Fuuinjutsu level S, kenjutsu level B(Bisa naik level kapan saja) Ninjutsu paling bisa hanya rasengan dan lebih tinggi seperti Futon rasenshuriken, cho odama rasengan, medis level B dan bisa naik level kapan saja, doujutsu sedang di pikirkan, kekkai genkai rantai chakra efek dari jutsu pelupa ingatannya membuat Naruto sebagai Pembohong yang handal

Nama : Yui Uzumaki(Other Character)

Umur: 19 tahun?

Tingkatan Jounin elite

Keahlian : Fuuinjutsu level S Kenjutsu level A Ninjutsu, Katon level A medis Level S, doujutsu mata sharingan, dan di mata kirinya ada Rinnegan walaupun memiliki gabungan sharingan dan rinnegan Yui sangat jarang sekali menggunakannya, kekkai genkai rantai chakra

Sifat: Yui tergolong Hyperaktif, dan ceroboh namun ada sifatnya bersahabat membuat ia mudah mendapatkan teman, suka membuat buku, salah satu buku yang ia buat adalah buku yang di baca Naruto di chapter 3, suka sekali buku icha-icha paradise, yang sebenarnya tidak cocok di baca oleh seorang gadis perempuan,


	4. Chapter 4

Sementara itu di sebuah hutan zabuza terbangun dari pingsannya. "Haku berapa lama aku pingsan". Tanya Zabuza

"Sudah 1 hari tuan". Jawab seseorang yang zabuza yakini dia bukanlah Haku, Sebuah kunai melesat mengarah orang yang ditanya namun, yang menjawab bisa menghindar dengan sempurna

"Jadi itu balasan kamu setelah aku mengobatimu". Kata seorang wanita berambut merah mengenakan armor berwarna hijau seperti pakaian jounin konoha tanpa kantong baju di depannya

"Apa maumu dimana Haku?". Tanya zabuza, ia lalu menyiapkan pedangya untuk menyerang wanita itu

"Tenanglah haku selamat ia hanya tertidur setelah aku menggenjutsunya". Jawab gadis itu, "aku kemari bukan mau bertarung denganmu". Jawab wanita itu enteng

"Jadi apa yang kamu mau?".tanya Zabuza kemudian ia menaruh pedang itu

"sebelumnya saya perkenalkan diri, nama saya Yui Uzumaki, dan saya menawarkan kesepakatan yaitu…..".

 **Matahari Kecil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kisihimoto**

 **Warning : GAJE OOC TYPO di mana-mana dan ide terlalu pasaran**

 **FEMNARU bukan Naruko**

 **Genre Family**

 **Rate masih T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sementara di kediaman Namikaze**

Kushina sedang membersihkan rumah, setelah menidurkan Ryuu anak bungsu Namikaze ia berjalan menghampiri gudang, namun tanpa sengaja ia berhenti sebuah tangga menuju ruang atas, yang sepertinya belum pernah ia bersihkan, ia menaiki tangga dan di sana terdapat sebuah kamar yang sebenarnya ia tidak ingat siapa penghuninya

Kushina perlahan membuka kamar itu, ia terkejut melihat kondisi kamar yang tak layak huni, kasur yang berdebu dan berlubang, kramik yang retak-retak, meja belajar yang rusak di makan rayap, cat yang dinding banyak yang berdebu dan berjamur, Kushina menghampiri meja belajar yang tak layak, ia menemukan poto seseorang mirip dengan Naruko yang sedang mengenakan seragam chuunin dengan seorang wanita yang kushina tahu adalah Tsunade senju, dan jelas itu bukan Naruko karena ia baru beberapa bulan lulus menjadi genin

Air mata mengalir dipipi Kushina, ia mengingat siapa orang itu, ia adalah Naruto kakak kembar Naruko. "NARUTOOO….". Teriak Kushina, Minato yang saat ini menikmati hari liburnya di rumah terkejut mendengar teriakan Kushina, iapun pergi menuju lantai ke dua mencari Kushina

"Sayang ada apa?". Tanya minato melihat Kushina yang terduduk sambil memeluk sebuah poto, ia memasuki kamar menghampiri kushina, dan memeluknya berharap pelukannya mampu menenangakan Kushina,

"Naruto sayang Naruto..". kata Kushina tak berani mengucapkan kata-katanya

"Oh ya ini kamar Naruto". Gumam Minato, ia baru mengingat pemilik kamar ini, ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia melatih dan bermain-main dengan Naruto, sepertinya ia terlalu lama melupakan Naruto

Minato melihat kondisi kamar itu seperti kapal pecah berbeda kamar Naruko yang di bersihkan seminggu sekali,

"Orang tua macam apa aku ini". Gumam Minato, flashback ketika ia selalu menolak untuk sekedar berlatih terngiang di kepalanya, air mata mengalir di pipinya kushina melihatnya hanya bisa menangis, ia merasa menjadi orang tua yang buruk, "Eh tunggu dulu Narutokan hari ini ada misi ke Nami no kuni". Jawab Minato dan dapat di dengar oleh kushina

"Benarkah sayang?". Tanya Kushina

"Lebih baik kita menunggunya pulang dan meminta maaf". Kata Minato

"Tapi sayang bagaimana jika Naruto tidak mau memaafkan kita". Kata kushina khawatir, sebenarnya Minato memikirkan kemungkinan permintaan maafnya di tolak apalagi ia menelantarkan Naruto 7 tahun lamanya, namun tak salahnya jika ia mencoba meminta maaf

"Jika kita tidak mencoba, nanti maka kapan lagi kita akan minta maaf". Kata Minato Kushina berusaha optimis jika Naruto akan memaafkannya,

(Rizuki1993)

Telah satu minggu Team 7 berada di Nami no kuni artinya pembangunan jembatan sebentar lagi akan rampung, Team 7 bersiaga khawatir jika zabuza kembali melakukan penyerangan, namusampai sore mereka tak menemukan tanda-tanda dari Zabuza

Seorang gadis berusia berambut merah berusia 19 tahun mengenakan armor hijau seperti jaket jounin konoha namun tanpa kantong baju di depannya. "Yo kalian lama menunggu". Kata sosok wanita itu

"Yui nee". Panggil Naruto, ia segera memeluk Yui

"Hei Naru chan apa kamu mengenalnya?". Tanya Kakashi penasaran akan wanita itu, sepertinya kakashi mulai tertarik dengan gadis itu

"Ya tentu saja dia adalah Uzumaki Yui kakak angkatku". Jawab Naruto, yang lain hanya beroh ria. "Yui nee apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?". Tanya Naruto pada Yui

"Oh ya aku lupa". Kata Yui, ia memberikan gulungan ke Naruto,

"apa ini Yui nee?". Tanya Naruto

"Ini adalah uang hasil saya menukar kepala gatou". Jawab Yui sambil membaca buku icha-icha paradise yang ia beli di toko buku, semua kecuali kakashi cengo, melihat bacaan gadis itu

'hehehe ada juga gadis yang punya hobi sama denganku'. Kata Kakashi dalam hati dengan tawa nistanya, team 7 melihat itu perlahan mulai menjauh dari kakashi

"Jadi dimana zabuza?". Tanya Sasuke dan di jawab anggukan yang lain sebagai tanda mereka juga ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada zabuza

"Oh zabuza dia pulang ke kiri untuk membantu pasukan Rebelion menjatuhkan pemerintahan Yagura, yang terkenal ke diktatorannya". Jawab Yui namun pandangannya masih tertuju pada buku icha-ichanya

"Hei Yui saya ingin tahu buku apa yang kamu baca boleh saya pinjam?". Tanya Naruto, semua memandang horror kea rah Yui

Yui gelagapan takut, ia membayangkan wajah (male) Uzumaki Naruto, wajahnya ramah berwibawa, menjadi menyeramkan bak shinigami karena ia telah mercuni otak polos, dirinya di dimensi lain, "Tidaaaak aku tidak akan meminjamkannya". Jawab Yui sambil menyembunyikan buku lalu mengeluarkan dua buku, yang berjudul Guy si perkasa dan Guy Master of Taijutsu, "Lebih baik baca buku ini saja". Jawab Yui, Naruto dengan terpaksa mengambil dua buku dengan cover seorang pria merambut mangkok yang sedang mengacungkan jempolnya, "Baiklah jaa nee". Kata Yui meninggalkan mereka khawatir jika Naruto bertanya buku Icha-ichanya

Inari membawa satu pasukan desa untuk melawan gatou, "Dimana Gatou neesan?". Tanya Inari

Naruto melempar gulungan berisis hadiah bounty dari kepala gatou ke inari "Itu adalah hadiah dari Konoha gunakan dengan baik". Jawab Naruto

Lalu Mereka memutuskan kembali ke rumah Tazuna karena gangguan terbesar mereka gatou telah di lenyapkan, sedangkan penduduk pulang ke rumah masing-masing mereka bahagia karena pengganggu seperti gatou sudah dilenyapkan

Esoknya peresmian jembatan di lakukan dan Karena atas jasa shinobi konoha jembatan itu di beri nama jembatan konoha

Naruto terdiam membeku ketika seorang wanita yang berusia 30 tahun keatas tiba-tiba saja memeluknya di gedung hokage ia tidak mengerti apa yang menyebabkan wanita itu memeluknya

"Bibi siapa kenapa bibi memelukku?". Tanya naruto sambil ia melepaskan pelukan wanita itu

Bagaikan tertusuk ribuan kunai hati, kushina mendadak sesak nafas mendengar jawaban Naruto team 7 kaget atas pertanyaan polos Naruto begitupun Yondaime dan sendaime, "Naruto aku ini kaa sanmu apa sebenci itukah padaku sampai kamu melupakan kami". Jawab Kushina, air mata mengalir dipipi kushina membuat naruto panic sendiri

"apa yang terjadi ini coba jelaskan apa?". Tanya naruto ketika semua mata tertuju padanya,

"Naruto kami ini Orang tuamu". Jawab Minato beusaha mengatakan yang ingin ia katakanan, setelah ia mengetahui Naruto dan teamnya pulang Minato meminta kushina ke kantor hokage untuk menyampaikan permintaan maaf secara langsung kepada Naruto, namun apa yang ia harapkan hilang sudah, Naruto seakan tidak mengenal mereka

Naruto tertawa hambar, ayah dan ibunya yang ia percaya telah lama mati, ketika kyuubi menyerang desa dan sekarang sosok yondaime hokage, salah satu orang yang paling ia kagumi, tiba-tiba mengaku sebagai orang tuanya, lelucon macam apa ini, "Ini tidak mungkin'. Kata Naruto tidak percaya, "orang tuaku telah lama mati". Jawab Naruto

Plakk minato menampar Naruto, yang lain terkejut tindakkan Yondaime Hokage

Naruto membeku diam ia tak mengerti apa salahnya sampai Yondaime hokage menamparnya, pikirannya benar-benar kacau membaca situasi kali ini, "aa apa salah ku sampai anda menamparku?". Tanya Naruto lirih terlihat wajah ketakutan dari Naruto, tangan Yondaime hokage bergetar hebat, apalagi melihat ekspresi Naruto yang ketakutan menambah rasa sesalnya, Bukan ini yang ia harapkan.

"Aa aku". Kata Minato seakan mulutnya terkunci Minato terdiam tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya

"Naru chan lebih baik kamu pergi dulu sampai yondaime sama menenangkan diri". Perintah sendaime Hokage, ia khawatir jika Yondaime melakukan tindakkan lebih selain menampar

"Baiklah jiji". Jawab Naruto kemudian meninggalkan ruangan mengabaikan tatapan semua orang

"Sendaime kenapa anda menyuruh Naru chan pergi dari sini?". Tanya Minato

"Tenangkan dirimu Minato jika kamu terus menerus seperti itu saya takut ia semakin membenci kalian". Kata Sendaime hokage, sebenarnya ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto dengan ingatannya namun ia tak mau memberi tahu hal ini dulu pada minato dan kushina

"Ah anda benar, lebih baik aku menenangkan diri dulu". Jawab Minato yang masih memperhatikan tangannya yang bergetar.

(Rizuki1993)

Naruto terduduk di sebuah ayuanan yang berada di dekat taman, anak-anak bermain kejar-kejaran bermain perosotan dan lain-lain, Naruto memegang pipinya, yang barusan di tampar oleh yondaime Hokage

Ia tak tahu apa alasan Yondaime Hokage menamparnya, ia tak mengerti apa alasan mereka mengaku-ngaku sebagai ayahnya, apakah hanya untuk menghibur hatinya entahlah

Naruto memegang dadanya tubuhnya terasa sesak, apa yang terjadi, pipi lah yang di tampar kenapa dadanya yang sakit, Naruto terus memegang dadanya

"kau tidak apa-apa?". Tanya seseorang yang ternyata adalah Uzumaki Yui

"Aku tidak apa-apa?". Jawab Naruto berbohong

"ah kamu benar-benar pembohong yang payah". ejek yui

"Memang terlihat begitu?". Tanya Naruto

"Sayangnya iya". Jawab Yui kemudian ia memberi sapu tangan ke Naruto

Naruto menerima sapu tangan itu, "terima kasih Ero nee". Ucap Naruto dengan tulus, namun di jawab dengusan kesal, tidak naruto di dimensinya maupun dimensi ini pasti memanggilnya ero, mungkin ia harus mengurangi kegiatan membaca buku laknat itu, agar tak dipanggil ero

Yui memilih menghela nafas ia tahu naruto tak akan menceritakan masalahnya kepada yui. "Baiklah aku mengerti". Jawab yui yang berdiri dari ayunan. "Kalo ada masalah ceritalah padaku". Kemudian yui pergi meninggalkan Naruto

(Rizuki1993)

Hari ini di tempat Namikaze, semua orang hening, tak ada satupun orang yang memakan makanan di atas meja, Kushina menatap satu kursi yang biasa digunakan oleh Naruto

"Kursi yang biasa yang digunakan Naru chan". Ucap Kushina air matanya kembali mengalir

Minato menyandarkan kepala Kushina ke bahunya". Tenanglah sayang pasti ia akan kembali berkumpul dengan kita tapi hanya masalah waktu saja". Ucap Minato

"Tou chan bisa ajarkan aku Jutsu ninja hebat lainnya?". Tanya Naruko berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang Naruto

"Oke Naru chan aku akan melatihmu". Ucap Minato sontak membuat Naruko kaget

"Aku ini Naruko bukan bakanaru". Kata Naruko kesal

"Jaga mulutmu Ruko chan bagaimanapun juga dia kakakmu". Bentak Minato, Naruko shok berat karena semarah apapun ayahnya tak akan pernah berani membentak Naruko, Naruko memundurknan tubuhnya kebelakang, tanpa berniat menyentuh makanannya kemudian dia lari ke kamarnya, sedangkan Ryuu hanya memandang tidak mengerti

"Hei tunggu Ruko chan". Panggil Kushina

"Tenanglah kusina biarkan dia sendiri". Kata Minato

"Lalu bagaimana Dengan anak kita satu lagi". Tanya Kushina

"Lebih baik kita tanyakan kepada orang yang mengenal Naruto besok". Kata Minato dan di jawab anggukan oleh Kushina

Time skip

"Apa yang kamu dapat?". Tanya Kushina pada Minato

"Yang kudapatkan". Minato memeriksa catatatnnya, "Menurut Sendaime dia selalu mengajak Konohamaru makan Ramen tiap pagi mungkin ia suka sekali makan ramen". Kata Minato

Kushina terkekeh geli oh tuhan kenapa semua orang di keluarganya kebanyakan maniak ramen, "Lalu".

"Dia tinggal di apartemen bekas milik Mito sama, kadang ia menginap di Sarutobi compound atau juga di Compleks senju, menurut kakashi". Minato membuka lembaran kedua, "Naruto itu anak yang baik penurut, dan juga sangat sayang pada Naruko ini di buktikan dengan cara naruto memperlakukan Naruko dengan baik seperti mengajarkan dia menaik pohon secara vertical, dan menawarkan makan pada Naruko walaupun". Minato menjeda ucapannya. "Naruko tidak pernah menganggapnya dan selalu memanggilnya Bakanaru". Kata Minato membuat mereka tertegun, "Lalu apa yang kamu dapat di tempat Tsunade?". Tanya Minato

"Tsunade". Kushina membuka lembarannya, "Naruto dapat mempelajari ilmu medis dengan sangat cepat, dan dia mampu menguasai Human strength mlik Nenek tsunade,mampu melakukan Fuuin". Kata Kushina

"Naru chan hebat juga bisa melakukan Fuuin, oke lanjtukan". Kata minato

"Tsunade sering meyuruh Naruto mengambil pesanan tanduk rusa di rumah Keluarga Nara, dan membuat Naruto sangat akrab dengan Yoshino dan Shikaku nara bahkan Naruto sering menginap di rumah mereka

"Yosh, kita menuju Rumah klan Nara". Ucap Kushina semangat

Time skip

"Jadi kalian sadar juga". Ucap seorang pria tua berambut nanas

Minato dan kushina menunduk karena malu memperlakukan Naruto dengan buruk, "Apa yang biasa dilakukan Naruto di sini?". Tanya Kushina

"Hmm Mungkin mengambil pesanan Tsunade, lalu merayakan ulang tahun berdua dengan Shikamaru". Jawab Yoshino

"Apa?". Kata Minato, bahkan ulang tahunnya di rayakan dengan orang lain berdua lagi eh tunggu dulu berdua dengan shikamaru, "Apa mereka berpacaran?". Tanya Minato, ia berharap Naruto yang baru berusia 13 tahun jangan dulu pacaran

"Entahlah mungkin mereka hanya bersahabat, dan aku harap kita bisa besanan". Ucap Yoshino dan sukses membuat Kushina dan Minato memberi deathglare gratis

Glekk

"Tenanglah akukan hanya bercanda". Kata Yoshino

"Hmmm Mendokusai, sudahlah kalian berdua mau mendengar cerita lain tentang naru chan". Tanya Shikaku berusaha menenangkan minato dan Kushina,

"Hmm Baiklah". Jawab Kushina Minato bersamaan

"Dia suka makan bersama kadang Naru chan suka membantu istriku memasak di dapur". Kata Shikaku membuat Minato dan kushina iri, dan juga bangga, bangga karena Naruto menjadi anak mandiri, iri karena Naruto menjadi mandiri karena jasa orang lain bukan mereka,

"Ya bahkan Shikamaru yang terkenal pemalas termasuk malas makan menjadi lahap makan jika Naruto yang memasaknya padahal rasa masakan yang Naru buat tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang aku buat". Kata Yoshino nara sedih karena anaknya menyukai masakan Naruto di bandingkan dirinya

"Heheh baiklah kami permisi dulu". Kata Kushina mereka berdiri dari duduknya

"eh tunggu dulu apa kalian tidak mau mendengar apa yang Naru chan tidak suka?". Tanya Shikaku Minato dan Kushina berpikir

"Seperinya tidak perlu". Kata Kushina ia yakin kebanyakan yang Naruto suka termasuk kesukaan Naruko, begitupun apa yang di benci kushina yakin Naruto memiliki kesamaan dengan Naruko

(Rizuki1993)

Naruko menendang kaleng dengan kesal, kenapa ayahnya kemarin membela Naruto, lebih baik ia ke ichiraku untuk makan di sana, Naruko pergi menuju Ichiraku ramen, dan mendapatkan Naruto sedang makan Ramen dengan Konohamaru

"Hei Hime kamu makan di sini". Sapa Naruto

"diam Kau Baka Naru". Kata Naruko dengan nada sakrastik

"Oh baiklah". Kata Naruto kemudian ia melanjutkan makan

"Eh jangan berani-beraninya menghina nee sanku ya". Kata konohamaru membela Naruto

"Diam kamu anak kecil". Ucap Naruko

"Kamu". Konohamaru hendak memukul Naruko namun di tahan oleh Naruto

"Tenanglah Konohamaru lebih baik lanjutkan makannya". Pinta Naruto pada Konohamaru, dan dengan terpaksa Konohamaru memakan makannya, "Maafkan dia hime dia memang seperti itu". Kata Naruto dengan tulus, Naruko duduk dan memesan makanan, mengabaikan permintaan maaf Naruto dan itu dimaklumi oleh Naruto

Selama makan Naruko diam-diam memperhatikan interaksi Naruto dan Konohamaru mereka berdua sangat akrab

"Ya konohamaru lihat bibirmu". Kata naruto ketika melihat ramen belepotan di mulut Konohamaru, dan dengan sapu tangan Naruto membersihkan mulut konohamaru,

Naruko mendengus kesal melihat Naruto dan konohamaru begitu akrab seperti kakak dan adik, ia membayangkan jika ia berada di posisi konohamaru dimana ia bermanja-manja dan di sayangi oleh kakaknya, 'Oh tidak apa yang aku pikirkan' kata Naruko berusaha mengilangkan bayangan dengan kakaknya,

Brakk

Naruko mengebrak meja semua orang yang hadir melihat kearahnya, termasuk Naruto lalu dia meninggalkan Ichiraku

"Eh tunggu dulu hime anda belum bayar". Teriak paman teuchi

"Ada apa Paman?". Tanya Naruto

"Dia belum membayarnya Naru chan". Jawab Paman teuchi

Naruto terdiam sambil memandang Naruko yang mulai menjauh "Baiklah paman biar aku saja yang bayar".

"Oke terima kasih Naru chan". Kata Paman teuchi

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Aoi Itsuka :** Terima kasih atas pujian aku minta maaf jika terlalu boros kalimatnya dan untuk masalah pembedakan akan saya koreksi ulang

 **Yamito chan :** Ya aku minta maaf karena selalu mengulang cerita jadi harus membuat Review ulang

 **Aiko no hime chan :** Hmm akan saya coba tapi semoga saja chapter ini bisa panjang

 **Chapter sebelumnya**

Naruko mendengus kesal melihat Naruto dan konohamaru begitu akrab seperti kakak dan adik, ia membayangkan jika ia berada di posisi konohamaru dimana ia bermanja-manja dan di sayangi oleh kakaknya, 'Oh tidak apa yang aku pikirkan' kata Naruko dalam hati berusaha menghilangkan bayangan dengan kakaknya,

Brakk

Naruko mengebrak meja semua orang yang hadir melihat kearahnya, termasuk Naruto tanpa basa-basi dia meninggalkan Ichiraku

"Eh tunggu dulu hime anda belum bayar". Teriak paman teuchi

"Ada apa Paman?". Tanya Naruto

"Dia belum membayarnya Naru chan". Jawab Paman teuchi

Naruto terdiam sambil memandang Naruko yang mulai menjauh "Baiklah paman biar aku saja yang bayar".

"Oke terima kasih Naru chan". Kata Paman teuchi

 **Matahari Kecil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kisihimoto**

 **Warning : GAJE OOC TYPO di mana-mana dan ide terlalu pasaran**

 **FEMNARU bukan Naruko**

 **Genre Family**

 **Rate masih T**

 **Keterangan (U)Naruto untuk Male Naru versi dewasa (N)naruto untuk Femnaru**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah ruangan yang di hadiri beberapa Jounin untuk menghadiri rapat masalah ujian chuunin, salah satunya Naruto yang baru seminggu yang lalu di lantik menjadi Jounin, Minato tidak henti-hentinya memandangi wajah Naruto yang dari tadi membaca buku Puanakawan salah satu buku best seller karangan seorang yang bernama Asep 'Sasori' Sunandar, seorang ahli boneka sekaligus komikus handal yang konon katanya menyamai Masahi Kishimoto pengarang Narto saepuddin Akira Toriyama Dragon ball, tapi sayangnya hari ini bukan itu yang kita ceritakan

"Naruto". Panggil Minato

Naruto menutup bukunya dan menyimpan di dalam saku ninjanya, "Ada apa Hokage sama?". Tanya Naruto, Minato mendegus kesal Hokage sama ya memang iya dia adalah seorang Hokage, Minato akan senang jika dipanggil Hokage sama toh memang itu cita-citanya dulu, akan tetapi kenapa sangat lain jika Naruto yang mengucapkannya

"Panggil aku Tou chan". Perintah Minato

"Kenapa?". Tanya Naruto bingung

"Karena aku ayahmu".

"Bukan ayahku sudah meninggal". Jawab Naruto, semua terkejut kecuali Hiruzen yang sudah mengetahui tentang hilang ingatan Naruto

Minato menatap mata Naruto berharap ada kebohongan di matanya namun ia sama sekali tidak menemukannya, Minato menuduk apa segitu bencinya Naruto sampai menganggap Minato telah meninggal, mungkin maksud dari kata meninggal adalah hilangnya kasih sayang dari Minato dan Kushina

"Sudahlah ayo kita lanjutkan rapatnya". Ucap Naruto bosan

"Baiklah rapat akan segera dimulai". Kata sendaime dan rapat tentang Ujian chuunin segera dimulai

Time skip

Rapat telah ditutup semua peserta meninggalkan ruangan tersebut kecuali Minato dan sendaime hokage, "Jadi bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?". Tanya Sendaime

"Benar-benar kacau". Ucap minato, "kemarin saya harus ke rumah sakit menemui Kushina yang pingsan di depan apartemen Naruto". Kata Minato,

"Jadi Kushina mengunjungi apartemen Naru chan?". Tanya Sendaime

"Ya begitulah dan menurut Kushina Naruto tetap ngotot jika ayah dan ibunya telah meninggal". Jawab Minato, "Mungkin maksudnya meninggal bukan arti sebenarnya". Kata Minato

"Orang yang kamu sayangi jutsru mengabaikanmu dan Naruto anggap orang seperti itu telah meninggal". Jawab Sendaime , sebenarnya ia ingin memberi tahu tentang penghapusan ingatan Naruto, namun ia harus memastikan terlebih dahulu apakah Minato serius tidak akan mengabaikan Naruto lagi

"Benar apa yang anda katakana bagi Naruto kami telah meninggal". Kata Minato. "Tapi apakah ada kesempatan?". Tanya Minato ia benar-benar frustasi,

"Ya semua ada kesempatannya tapi bukan sekarang". Jawab Sendaime, "Memaksanya untuk memanggilmu ayah bukanlah solusi yang baik coba berilah perhatian kepadanya sampai Naru chan merasa kamu memang pantas di panggil Ayah". Saran sendaime, dan meninggalkan minato sendirian

"Yang dikatakan sendaime sama benar tidak seharusnya aku memaksa Naru chan memanggilku ayah, tapi tujukkan pada dia jika aku memang cocok menjadi ayah bagi Naruto". Kata Minato

(Rizuki1993)

Di kedai Yakiniku Q

"Bagaimana misimu Mr Mendokusai?". Tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru

Shikamaru membolak balikkan daging di panggangan, "Seperti biasa misi kali ini sangat mendokusai". Jawab Shikamaru

Naruto mengambil daging lalu menaruh di atas panggangan, "Seingatku kamu hanya melaksanakan misi tingkat D".

Shikamaru mengambil daging yang sudah matang kemudian memasukkannya ke mangkok kecil berisi kecap, "Tapi gara-gara itu aku tidak bisa tidur siang". Shikamaru lalu memakan daging itu

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan hanya tidur Mr. Mendokusai?". Tanya Naruto sambil mengambil daging menggunakan sumpit lalu menyuapinya ke shikamaru, "Sebentar lagi ujian Chuunin , kamu tidak ada rencana ikut?". Tanya Naruto

Shikamaru mengunyah daging yang diberikan oleh Naruto, "Kamu tahukan ibuku seperti apa ia pasti akan memaksaku ikut". Shikamaru kemudian menyuapi daging kemulut Naruto menggunakan sumpit,

Naruto menyeringai sepertinya ia memiliki mainan baru, mengingat ujian kali ini ia akan menjadi asisten Mitarashi Anko di ujian babak kedua,

"Eh kamu tidak merencanakan sesuatukan?". Tanya shikamaru yang curiga gelagat Naruto

"Me memangnya aku merencanakan apa?". Tanya Naruto pura-pura tidak tahu

Shikamaru menghela nafas berterima kasihlah pada otak cerdas yang dimiliki shikamaru sehingga ia mampu membaca gelagat Naruto. "Sepertinya ujian kali ini benar-benar merepotkan". Gumam Shikamaru, naruto tertawa yang di buat-buat membuat shikamaru merinding ketakutan

Rizuki1993

"Seharusnya aku yang bayar tadi". Kata shikamaru kesal

Naruto terkekeh. "sekali-kali aku yang membayar bolehkan?". kata Naruto

Shikamaru hanya memutar bola matanya, "Ckk Mendokusai". Ucap Shikamaru

"Hei ini konoha kalian tidak boleh melakukan sesuatu yang aneh disini". Terdengar suara seseorang di sudut jalan desa Naruto dan shikamaru yang mendengarnya langsung menemui sumber suara, dan menemukan Team 7 sedang menegur seseorang dari desa suna dengan coretan di mukanya, yang hendak memukul Konohamaru dan geng karena konohamaru tidak sengaja menabrak dari team suna tersebut

"Ini urusan kami". Ujar seseorang pria dengan muka di coret-coret,

"sudahlah kankuro jangan membuat masalah". Ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang di kuncir empat

Rantai membelit tubuh kankuro. "Eh ada apa?". Tanya kankuro kaget begitupun gadis berkuncir empat itu

"Ckk apa ini kelakuan orang suna di desa orang lain". Ujar Naruto,

Naruto merasakan chakra yang kuat mengitari tubuhnya, ia melihat sekelilingnya ternyata adalah pasir, "Lepaskan dia". Ujar seseorang berambut merah dengan tato dengan wajah datarnya

"Asal kalian tidak melakukan masalah di sini aku akan melepaskannya". Kata Naruto

Orang itu terdiam, "Baiklah ayo kita pergi mereka". Perintah pria berambut merah, dan mereka bertiga meninggalkan tempat itu

Konohamaru berlari dan memeluk Naruto, "Onee san aku takut". Kata Konohamaru

"Tenang dia sudah pergi". Ucap Naruto, naruto melihat team 7. "Apa kalian baik-baik saja?". Tanya Naruto

"Aku baik-baik saja". Ucap Sakura

"Hn, iya aku juga". Jawab sasuke

"Hei bakanaru tanpa kamupun aku bisa mengusir team suna itu". Jawab Naruko sombong

"seharusnya kamu tidak berkata seperti itu pada nee sanmu". Kata shikamaru mengingatkan

"Dia itu lemah tidak pantas menjadi nee sanku". Jawab Naruko merendahkan

"Hei dobe kamu itu". Kata sasuke yang terputus

"Ya teme aku tahu dia jounin sekarang jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu". Jawab naruko sakratis, "Tapi menjadi jounin tidak menjamin ia kuat". Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam

"Hei jangan sekali-kali menghina nee sanku". Kata Konohamaru tidak terima naruto di hina di tempat umum

"Hei apa pedulimu bocah?". Kata Naruko meremehkan, Konohamaru mengepalkan tangannya, "Hei bocah anak academy sepertimu tidak mungkin mengalahkanku". Hina Naruko, kemudian mendorong konohamaru sampai terjatuh

"Hime dia masih kecil tolong maafkan dia?" kata Naruto yang dari tadi memilih diam

"Diam kau bakanaru jangan urusi urusan kami". Jawab Naruko kemudian ia mengarahkan tinju kearah Konohamaru, namun sebelum terjadi tangan Naruko di pegang oleh naruto, "Hei baka naru lepaskan tangan kotormu itu". Kata Naruko, Naruto menarik tubuh Naruko sampai tubuh mereka saling berhadapan

"Jangan Pernah menyakiti adikku". Ucap Naruto

Deg

Naruko merasa sesak dibagian dada, ia tidak mengerti kenapa, apakah ini perasaan takut, bukan sepertinya ini bukan rasa takut, tapi apa?,

Iri apakah Naruko iri dengan sikap Naruto yang baik dan memanjakan Konohamaru?, tidak ini tidak mungkin Naruko iri pada konohamaru, tubuh Naruko merosot dadanya makin sesak, "Ayo shika kun konohamaru kita pergi?". Ucap Naruto , kemudian mereka pergi mengabaikan Naruko yang kesakitan

"Hei dobe kamu tidak apa-apa?". Tanya Sasuke tanpa niat membangunkan Naruko

Naruko berdiri, "Tidak aku tidak kenapa-napa". Ucap Naruko, "Ayo kita ke tempat pendaftaran". Seru Naruko

Rizuki1993

Di sebuah ruangan gelap dua orang sedang membaca gulungan-demi gulungan

"Bagaimana sudah kamu temukan". Tanya (U)Naruto

"Tenanglah paman sepertinya saya sudah menemukan kunci yang bisa membuka segel di tubuh Naru chan". kataYui Uzumaki, " Ya bagus kai". Sebuah kartas kosong berubah menjadi symbol fuuin dan mengeluarkan gulungan lain "Bagus sepertinya sudah bisa kita coba". Ucap Yui

"Bagus kalau begitu kita harus bertemu Naru chan". Ucap (U)Naruto

Time skip

"kenapa kita kemari tou chan". Tanya (N)Naruto, semenjak pertemuan mereka (N)Naruto yang merasa diabaikan menginginkan agar (U)Naruto jadi ayah angkatnya, dan (U)Naruto tidak keberatan akan hal itu

"Baiklah Ero chan cepat buka segelnya". Perintah (U)Naruto,

"Naru chan pertama lepaskan jaketmu dulu". Perintah Yui

"Hei untuk apa?". Tanya (N)Naruto bingung

Yui menatap bosan kearah Naruto, "Sudah lakukan saja". Kata Yui, (N)Naruto melepas jaket jouninnya, kemudian Yui menyingkap kaos jounin (N)Naruto sebatas pangkal bawah dada kemudian Yui membuat beberapa segel di perut Naruto, dan muncul sebuah symbol seperti pusaran

"Hakke fuuin tapi apa yang tersegel di sana?". Tanya (N) Naruto

"Sebenarnya kami ingin memberi tahu jika Naru chan adalah seorang Jinchuriki dari yin Kyuubi". Ucap (U)Naruto

"Nani?" (N)Naruto kaget

 **Flashback saat penyerangan Kyuubi**

 **Seminggu sebelum kelahiran**

"Sensei kami sudah membaca novel terbaru anda dan kami memutuskan jika anak kami laki-laki kami akan memberi nama anak sama seperti nama Novelmu yaitu Naruto ". Kata Minato Kepadaa Jiraiya,

"Hei kalian seperti akan menjadikanku bapak angkatnya saja". Ucap Jiraiya tidak terima, Tapi bagaimana kalau yang lahir perempuan?". Tanya Jiraiya

Minato dan kushina berpikir, "Oh ya bagaimana dengan Naruko?". Kata Kushina mengagetkan Minato yang berpikir

"Oh sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk". Jawab Minato

"Hmm apa arti dari nama Naruko?". Tanya Jiraiya

"Entahlah tapi sepertinya kami menyukai nama itu". Jawab Kushina

"Ya terserah kalian sajalah". Ucap Jiraiya

 **Proses kelahiran**

Tubuh kushina merasa sakit melakukan persalinannya apalagi ia harus menahan kyuubi agar tidak keluar dari tubuhnya

"Apa sesakit ini proses melahirkan". Ucap Minato ngeri tangannya terus ia arahkan ke perut sang istri agar kyuubi tidak keluar

"Perempuan itu lebih kuat dari yang kamu bayangkan". Jawab Istri Sendaime, "dan kamu ini hokage jadi jangan banyak mengeluh". Protes istri sendaime

Suara bayi terdengar menggema di tempat persalinannya, Minato melihatnya terharu, "Akhirnya aku menjadi ayah", ucap Minato

"Jangan senang dulu Minato ada seorang bayi lagi yang belum dilahirkan?". Ucap istri sendaime Hokage

"Nanni jadi aku punya anak kembar". Kata Minato yang terkejut, Minato kembali memofokuskan diri ke segel Kyuubi, Kushina kembali kesakitan karena harus melakukan persalinan kedua

Bayi kedua lahir istri sendaime menggendong bayi kedua lalu mengikat sebuah pita orange di kaki kanannya "Minato ingat anak keduamu ada pita orange di kaki kanannya sedangkan anak pertamamu ada pita di biru di kaki kirinya". Jawab Istri Sendaime, "Sekarang tutup kembali segelnya". Perintah Istri sendaime, minato bersiap melakukan

"Berhenti atau umur anakmu tidak akan lebih satu menit". Ucap seorang pria yang menggendong bayi dengan pita biru di kaki kirinya dengan tangan kanan sedangkan tangan kirinya ada Bayi dengan pita orange di kaki kanannya, sedangkan istri sendaime hokage tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri Minato melepaskan pegangan keraah istrinya

Pria bertopeng itu melempar bayi berpita biru dan oranya secara bersamaan dan dengan respon yang baik Minato berhasil menangkap Bayi berpita biru dan orange

Pria beropeng itu menghilang bersama kyuubi dalam tubuh Kushina, minato berjalan ke Kushina, "Kushina kamu baik-baik saja?". Tanya Minato

"Bagaimana anak kita?". Tanya Kushina

"Mereka baik-baik saja". Jawab Minato, "Namun sayangnya kita memiliki anak kembar dan keduanya perempuan bagaimana ini?". Tanya Minato

"Ya sudah kita beri nama Naruto anak pertama dan Naruko pada anak kedua". Jawab kushina,

"Baiklah aku juga setuju". Minato sebenarnya keberatan jika anak perempuannya di beri nama Naruto, tapi karena ia lagi buntu untu mencari nama lain akhirnya dengan terpaksa menerima usulan Kushina,

 **Pertarungan Minato dan kyuubi saya skip saja**

"Dimana ini?". Tanya seseorang ternyata adalah (U)Naruto

"Sepertinya ini masa lalu?". Jawab seorang wanita berambut merah yang bernama Yui sambil menunjuk Kyuubi yang telah dililit rantai oleh Kushina, sedangkan di belakang Minato bersiap memanggil shinigami dengan shiki fuujin

(U)Naruto berlari kearah Minato yang bersiap melakukan Shikifujin

Bruukkk

(U)Naruto memukul tengkuk Minato sampai pingsan Kushina yang melihatnya terkejut, "Siapa kalian?". Tanya Kushina

"Baik Yui lakukan penyegelan". Perintah (U)Naruto mengabaikan panggilan calon ibunya

"Paman apakah paman punya kakak atau adik". Tanya Yui, (U)Naruto melihat Yui bingung

"Tentu saja aku anak tunggal". Jawab (U)Naruto. "Eh tunggu dulu kenapa Bayinya ada dua perempuan semua lagi?". Tanya (U)Naruto yang baru sadar jika Kushina memiliki dua anak perempuan, Yui hanya bisa jawdroop berat melihat kelemotan pamannya

Yui melakukan segel rumit dan tubuh Kyuubi terbagi menjadi dua bagian bola kecil yaitu Yin dan yang, Yui memasukkan bagian Yin kyuubi ke tubuh (N)Naruto, dan yang ke Naruko bersamaan, dan symbol aneh muncul di perut kedua bayi itu, namun baru beberapa detik Simbol dalam perut (N)Naruto menghilang, membuat Yui ketakutan, ia memeriksa tubuh (N)Naruto dan tidak merasakan chakra kyuubi sama sekali, Yui meningkatkan kekuatan sensornya, namun lagi-lagi tidak merasakannya, dan ketika Yui mengaktifkan sharingan, ia baru bisa melihat chakra milik Kyuubi sangat sedikit bahkan saking sedikitnya seorang dengan tipe sensor level kagepun tidak mampu mendeteksinya

"Yui apa yang terjadi?". Tanya (U)Naruto, kemudian ia memperhatikan kedua bayi itu dimana hanya satu bayi yang memiliki "Jadi kamu menyegel Kyuubi hanya di bayi berpita biru saja Ya?".

"Oh eh iya iya". Jawab Yui gugup

"Siapa kalian?". Tanya Kushina. "Dan terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan kedua anakku". Kata Kushina dengan tulus

"Sama-sama". Jawab (N)Naruto

"Kushina apa kamu baik-baik saja?". Tanya sendaime yang baru datang "Ah siapa kalian?". Tanya sendaime ketika melihat (U)Naruto

"Kami hanyalah pahlawan yang kebetulan lewat*". Jawab Yui

"Ya udah kami pergi dulu". Kata (U)Naruto

"Eh tunggu dulu". Namun sebelum itu merekea keburu hilang "Hmm baiklah anbu bawa minato kushina dan anak-anaknya ke rumah sakit sekarang juga". Perintah Sendaime kemudian sendaime melirik langit 'siapapun kalian terima kasih menyelamatkan dua cucuku'. Kata Sendaime dalam hati

 **8 tahun setelah tragedy kyuubi**

(U)Naruto melompat-lompat dari pohon ke pohon, sebenarnya (U)Naruto tidak ada niat kembali ke dimensi ini, karena ia tahu Naruto dimensi sini tidak akan bernasib sama seperti yang di alami (U)Naruto karena Tou san dan kaa sannya dimensi ini tidak meninggal seperti di dimensinya dan (U)Naruto yakin jika Kushina dan Minato akan menjaga anak-anaknya dari kemarahan penduduk namun pikirannya berubah setelah Yui dengan seenaknya berkata bahwa sebenarnya ia menyegel kyuubi di kedua anak itu namun karena kesalahan segel , membuat segel di tubuh (N)Naruto lebih kuat dan membuat kyuubi tidak terdeteksi sama sekali di tubuh (N)Naruto

Ketika di hutan shi no mori (U)Naruto melihat seorang anak kecil membawa gulungan besar di pundaknya, "Woi bocah mau kemana?". Tanya (U)naruto, pada gadis itu

"Apa pedulimu". Jawab Gadis itu ketus

"Jika aku lihat kamu mau kabur dari desa Jii chan?". Tebak Yui

"Kalau iya kenapa?". Jawab Gadis itu marah

"Ah apa yang membuat kamu pergi dari desa?". Tanya pemuda itu penasaran, gadis itu diam

"Jadi begini…". Gadis itu menceritakan alasannya ingin kabur dari desa dari awal ia di abaikan sampai sekarang, tampaknya pria dewasa itu yang awalnya memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tersenyum mulai muncul rasa emosi pada dirinya, namun sebisa mungkin ia menahan emosi itu.

"Jadi begitu ya…". Tanggapan (U)Naruto ia beranjak dari tempatnyaYui yang melihatnya mencegat (U)Naruto

"Paman mau kemana?". Tanya Yui,

"Tentu saja aku akan menghajar tou chanku di dimensi ini". Jawab (U)Naruto "Berani sekali dia mengabaikan anaknya". Ungkap (U)Naruto kesal

"Tenanglah paman semua ini tidak bisa di selesaikan jika paman marah-marah". Kata Yui berusaha menenangkan

"Tenang bagaimana jika aku di dimensi ini berencana kabur". Kata (U)Naruto kesal

"Ya paman aku tahu sebaiknya kita berpikir bagaimana caranya agar dia tidak kabur dari desa ini". Saran Yui (U)Naruto terdiam ia melirik (N)Naruto ia mungkin kehilangan ayah dan ibunya ketika ia lahir namun ia tahu jika mereka sangat menyayangi (U)Naruto berbeda dengan (N)Naruto yang kehilangan kedua orang tua mereka karena kedua orang tua (N)Naruto lebih menyayangi Naruko di bandingkan (N)Naruto, dan (U)Naruto yakin jika (N)Naruto lebih menderita di bandingkan dirinya

"Bagaimana caranya?". Tanya (U)Naruto yang sudah menguasai emosinya

"Kita hilangkan saja ingatannya". Jawab Yui

"Apa kamu gila?". Jawab (U)Naruto kaget

"Tapi paman itu bisa membuat Naruto bisa tinggal di desa tanpa harus mencemaskan keluarganya yang mengabaikannya". (U)Naruto berpikir sejenak sepertinya ide Yui masuk akal

"Baiklah aku akan ikuti saranmu?". Jawab (U)Naruto, (U)Naruto dan yui mendekati (N)Naruto "Jadi (N)Naruto ya?". Tanya (U)Naruto memastikan nama gadis itu, dan benar saja gadis itu mengangguk

"Oh ya jadi Naruto…". (U)Naruto itu terdiam namun beberapa detik kemudian (U)Naruto tertawa cukup keras, "aneh rasanya memanggil nama orang lain dengan namamu sendiri" Jawab (U)Naruto, ia menyeka air matanya dengan tangannya "Baiklah Namaku Uzumaki Naruto panggil saja saya Naruto".

"Nanni". Teriak (N) Naruto

Time skip

Naruto tertidur di sebuah kamar,akibat efek penghapusan ingatan dan saat itu dilakukan (U)Naruto mencari apartemen baru dengan kage bunshin yang menyebar dan akhirnya ia menemukan apartemen milik Mito

(U)Naruto harus bicara dengan sendaime Hokage agar (N)Naruto bisa menempati tempat itu karena apartemen itu milik sendaime Hokage, Sendaime hokage awalnya kaget namun setelah medapat penjelasan (U)Naruto sendaime mau memberikan apartemen milik mito secara gratis

"Yui kamu harus di sini menjaga Naru chan". Ungkap (U)Naruto

"Eh kenapa?". Tanya Yui tidak terima

"hmm memangnya gara-gara siapa dia seperti ini". Ucap Naruto kesal

Yui menunduk, "Maaf".

"Tapi tenang saja aku akan kemari tiap sebulan sekali". Ucap (U)Naruto

"Hmm baiklah". Jawab

 **Flashback off**

"Baiklah sekarang waktunya mengendalikan kekuatan kyuu maksudku kurama". Ucap (U)Naruto. "Apa kamu siap?". Tanya (U)Naruto

"Aku siap". Jawab (U)Naruto

.

.

.

TBC

Keterangan *: perkataan ini muncul di film doraemon hotel kaleng ketika itu Orang yang bernama savio berterima kasih kepada Doraemon yang mau membantu dunianya kemudian doraemon mengatakan kalimat di atas

Maaf ya jika fict ini tidak terlalu panjang maklum otak saya hanya sampai segitu

Dan terima kasih mau membaca fict saya

Jaa nee


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviews**

 **Alfhakiller-Leon** Arrigatou atas dukungannya aku akan melanjutkan fict ini

 **Kurotsuchi mangetsu :** Memangnya tidak terlihat jika fict ini adalah fict gender bender? Ah sial sepertinya pendeskripsikan kalau Naruto seorang wanita benar-benar kurang

 **Thiyahrama :** Tidak apa-apa aku senang jika Thiyarama san menyukai fict ini padahal aku membutuhkan hampir satu minggu untukmeyakinkan diri sendiri agar mau mempublish dif fn

Dan apa Naruto mendapatkan ingatannya,aku memiliki rencana untuk membuat naruto ingatannya kembali namun dia berpura-pura lupa ingatan, jika Tanya kapan aku juga tidak tahu

Aku tidak mengerti untuk nomor dua itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan, tapi yang jelas Naruko sangat benci pada naruto, tapi aku akan merencanakan mereka berbaikan, aku tinggal memilih momen seperti apa mereka berbaikan

 **Ryuzuki Namikaze Lucifer** Terima kasih atas dukungannya aku usahakan akan melanjutkan tapi aku tidak mau janji karena menepati janji bukanlah kelebihan aku

 **Dewi15 :** kata-katamu seperti aku sudah menghiatus berbulan-bulan tapi tenang saja aku janji tidak akan menghiatus lebih dari 1 tahun

 **Aiko no hime chan :** Sepertinya ada yang salah paham maaf aku sedang tidak menyalahkan siapapun disini, maaf jika kata-kataku sedikit nyolot

 **.5 :** oke ini kelanjutannya

 **Rizuki1993 :** Apa tidak ada yang berniat menanyakan Fairingnya Naruto nih padahal aku sendiri sedang mencari-cari siapa yang cocok menjadi fairingnya Naruto apakah Sasufemnaru Shikafemnaru atau gaafemnaru atau lee… maaf sepertinya yang terakhir jangan deh

 **Cerita sebelumnya**

Naruto tertidur di sebuah kamar,akibat efek penghapusan ingatan dan saat itu dilakukan (U)Naruto mencari apartemen baru dengan kage bunshin yang menyebar dan akhirnya dia menemukan apartemen milik Mito

(U)Naruto harus bicara dengan sendaime Hokage agar (N)Naruto bisa menempati tempat itu karena apartemen itu milik sendaime Hokage, Sendaime hokage awalnya kaget namun setelah mendapat penjelasan (U)Naruto sendaime mau memberikan apartemen milik mito secara gratis

"Yui kamu harus di sini menjagaNaru chan". Ungkap (U)Naruto

"Eh kenapa?". Tanya Yui tidak terima

"hmm memangnya gara-gara siapa dia seperti ini". Ucap Naruto kesal

Yui menunduk, "Maaf".

"Tapi tenang saja aku akan kemari tiap sebulan sekali". Ucap (U)Naruto

"Hmm baiklah". Jawab Yui Uzumaki

 **Flashback off**

"Baiklah sekarang waktunya mengendalikan kekuatan kyuu maksudku kurama". Ucap (U)Naruto. "Apa kamu siap?". Tanya (U)Naruto

"Aku siap". Jawab (U)Naruto

 **Matahari Kecil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kisihimoto**

 **Warning : GAJE OOC TYPO di mana-mana dan ide terlalu pasaran**

 **FEMNARU bukan Naruko**

 **Genre Family**

 **Rate masih T**

 **Keterangan (U)Naruto untuk Male Naru versi dewasa (N)naruto untuk Femnaru**

"Percakapan". 'Dalam hati'. **"Bijuu yang bicara"**

Naruto menghentak-hentak kakinya ketanah, sesekali dia menengok jam tangannya, dia merutuki mitarashi Anko yang dengan seenaknya membuat dia harus menunggu lebih 4 jam padahal janjinya hanya menunggu setengah jam

Naruto teringat kalau dia membawa banyak koleksi buku,lalu dia mengambil salah satu buku dengan sampul berwarna hijau dengan pria berambut mangkok sambil mengacungkan jempolnya

Naruto merasakan sebuah chakra yang sangat dekat atau bisa dibilang di depannya, Naruto menurunkan bukunya ingin mengetahui siapa pemilik chakra ini, "Gyaaahhh". Naruto sangat terkejut melihat seorang pria memakai pakaian spandex hijau dengan rambut berbentuk seperti mangkok, Dia melihat Naruto maksudnya buku yang dipegang Naruto dengan berbinar-binar, "Kau kenapa?". Tanya Naruto yang sudah sadar dari rasa terkejutnya, namun pria tersebut tidak menjawab

"Hei gaki lama menunggu?". Ucap seseorang Naruto menoleh kearahnya ternyata adalah Mitarashi Anko yang mengawal peserta Ujian chuunin yang akan menjalankan misi kedua

"Cih pertanyaan bodoh anko san aku menunggu di sini 4 jam". Jawab Naruto kesal sedangkan Mitarashi Anko hanya senyum-senyum gaje

"Baiklah asisten sekarang perkenalkan dirimu pada peserta Ujian Chuunin". Perintah Mitarashi Anko,

"Baiklah perkenalkan nama aku Uzumaki Naruto salam kenal". Kata Naruto memperkenalkan diri, semua orang yang seangkatan dengan Naruko berbisik-bisik, karena Naruto memiliki kemiripan dengan Naruko, apakah mereka kembar jika iya kenapa Naruto menggunakan marga Uzumaki bukan Namikaze

"Oke sebelum aku menjelaskan peraturan adakalanya Kalian mentanda tangani surat peryataan ini". Kata Mitarshi Anko sambil menunjukkan surat pernyataan

"Eh untuk apa?". Tanya peserta dari suna

Pertanyaan bagus sekarang Naruto tolong jelaskan". Perintah Mitarshi Anko

"Baiklah itu adalah surat pernyataan jika Kalian tidak akan menuntut desa atau panitia penyelenggara Ujian Chuunin jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Kalian seperti kematian". Ujar Naruto membuat semua peserta merinding, "Jadi ada yang berniat mundur?". Tanya Naruto kepada peserta lainnya

"Oke Kalian boleh-".

"Ehem". Naruto berdehem, "Sepertinya Anko san melupakan sesuatu". Kata Naruto

"Oh ya heheh". Anko baru sadar telah melupakan sesua peserta Chuunin bersweetdrop ria, "Maaf aku lupa". Jawab Anko dengan watadosnya

"Ujian chunin kali ini peserta akan mendapatkan satu dari dua gulungan yaitu antara langit atau bumi tugas Kalian adalah mendapatkan gulungan dari peserta lain namun ingat harus sepasang langit bumi jika Kalian mendapatkan langit dan langit atau bumi dengan bumi maka Kalian tidak akan lolos dari Ujian chuunin". Naruto mengakhiri penjelasannya,

"Ada pertanyaan?". Tanya Mitarashi Anko semua orang terdiam, "Baiklah team 1 masuk pertama". Team satu memasuki shi no mori

Suara jeritan terdengar sampai ke peserta yang masih menunggu, "Sepertinya sudah dimulai". ujar Naruto, tiba-tiba dia merasakan chakra besar mengelilingi dirinya, pasir mengumpul dan menjepit Naruto, pelakunya tidak lain dan bukan sabaku no gaara

Gaara menyeringai senang tidak menyangka dapat mengalahkan jounin konoha, "Cih ternyata jounin konoha selemah ini". Ucap gaara meremehkan namun gaara terdiam karena dia di todongkan sebuah kunai dilehernya oleh Naruto yang entah kapan sudah ada dibelakangnya, semua orang terkejut melihat kecepatan Naruto, apakah ini shunshin

Naruto menurunkan kunainya. "Tindakanmu yang menyerang panitia tidak dibenarkan dan seharusnya kamu di diskualifikasi". Kata Naruto membua temari dan kankuro terkejut namun karena aku masih berbaik hati kamu tidak akan didiskualifikasi". tambah Naruto dia mundur menuju Anko

"Hei gaki hebat juga jutsumu". Puji Anko

Time skip setelah beberapa jam semua peserta masuk ke dalam shi no mori

"Anko san kami menemukan mayat shinobi dari kusakagure dan kondisi mereka mengerikan". Ucap seorang jounin konoha

"Mengerikan apa maksudmu coba tunjukkan?". Perintah Anko mereka menunjukkan shinobi kusakagure yang rusak di mukanya, "Jutsu ini jangan-jangan-".

"Ada apa Anko san?". Tanya Naruto

"Cepat beritahu sendaime Hokage dia ada di sini". Kata Anko, "Dan jangan lupa bawa satu kompi anbu menangkapnya".

"Hai". Semua jounin kecuali Naruto meninggalkan Shi no mori

Anko pergi menuju shi no mori meninggalkan Naruto yang kebingungan, Naruto memutuskan menyusul Anko yang pergi, namun dia merasakan chakra tidak asing cukup jauh dan mulai melemah, naruto memutuskan kearah sana,

Naruto menemukan team 7 dalam keadaan sekarat, sasuke pingsan Naruko yang tergantung dipohon dalam kondisi pingsan hanya sakura saja yang masih sadar

"Sakura apa yang terjadi?". Tanya Naruto melihat sakura sekarat kemudian dia mengalirkan chakra untuk penyembuhan kepada sakura

" **Butuh bantuanku gaki?".** Tanya seseorang

"Tidak terima kasih Kuu nee". Ucap tulus Naruto pada Kurama yang mau menolong,

Naruto dan kurama sudah berteman semenjak pertemuan mereka yang ketiga, awal pertemuan kurama menolak untuk bertemu Naruto, untuk pertemuan kedua Naruto di terima namun kurama tidak mau bicara dengan Naruto, untuk yang ketiga kurama mau bicara dengan Naruto dan akhirnya mereka berteman, bahkan kurama dengan senang hati memberi chakranya kepada Naruto, walaupun Naruto menolak karena dia berteman dengan Kurama bukan untuk mendapatkan chakra Kurama

" **Terserah kamu saja".** Kata Kurama yang memutuskan tidur kembali

Naruto tertawa kecil kemudian menengok keadaan sakura yang mulai baik, kemudian dia menurunkan Naruko dan membawa Sasuke agar mendekat dengan sakura, tidak lupa memberi chakra penyembuhan pada mereka "Sekarang tolong jaga mereka?". Pinta Naruto pada sakura

"Baiklah Naruto". kata Sakura. "Naruto". panggil Sakura ketika melihat Naruto hendak pergi, "Arrigatou". Ucap tulus sakura naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan sakura

"Jangan kalah ya?". Pinta Naruto di jawab anggukan Sakura

Ditempat Anko melawan Orochimaru, anko mulai sekarat akibat serangan Orochimaru, orochimaru hendak memukul anko namun dia di pukul naruto sampai mental

"Ini Human strength Tsunade?". Kata Orochimaru

"Kau tidak apa-apa Anko san?". Tanya Naruto

"Itu pertanyaan bodoh apa kamu tidak lihat aku yang sekarat". Maki Anko

"anko san marah-marah sudah cukup membuatku yakin jika Anko san masih baik-baik saja". Ucap Naruto membuat Anko mengeluarkan deathglare kearah Naruto

'Sial memberi segel kutukan benar-benar menguras chakra lebih baik aku kabur'. Ucap orochimaru kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan anko

Naruto menggendong anko dipunggungnya, "Sial anda sepertinya harus mengurangi makan Dango tubuh anda terlalu berat". Ujar Naruto, Anko hanya melempar deathglare pada Naruto

Rizuki1993

Setelah tragedy penyusupan Orochimaru saat Ujian chuunin kedua berlangsung hokage ke 4 mengumplkan seluruh tetua kepala klan anbu dan beberapa jounin yang dipilih mengawasi pelaksanaan Ujian chuunin

"Apa yang diinginkan Orochimaru datang pada saat Ujian chuunin ini?". Tanya Yondaime Hokage memulai rapat

"Kami sedang menyelidikinya tapi menurut laporan Orochimaru memasang semacam segel kutukan dan kami tidak tahu untuk apa?". Lapor salah seorang jounin

"Apapun itu sepertinya bukan pertanda baik". Jawab Sendaime Hokage

"Lalu dimana jounin yang bertugas menjaga Ujian Chuunin kedua?". Tanya Yodaime hokage

"Yang kami dengar Anko pengawas Ujian kedua terluka parah setelah melawan Orochimaru sedangkan Naruto hari ini dia sedang berusaha melepaskan segel kutukan pada Sasuke". Ujar Kakashi jounin pembimbing team 7

Yondaime terkejut atas penuturan Kakashi, "Sepertinya Hokage kita sama sekali tidak tahu jika anaknya sendiri bisa melakukan Fuuin". Sindir Shikaku nara

Yondaime hokage menunduk dia memang tidak tahu jika Naruto bisa fuuin, dia tidak tahu semua kemampuan Naruto, dia merasa bukan ayah yang berguna. "Cepat panggilkan Naruto". Perintah Yondaime Hokage

Skip Time

"Apa anda mamanggil aku Yodaime sama?". Tanya Naruto yang memasuki ruangan, Yondaime mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, dia tidak suka dipanggil Hokage oleh anaknya sendiri, namun karena masalah ini darurat sepertinya Yondaime tidak bisa memaksanya memanggilnya Tou chan diruangan ini

"Bagaimana perkembangan segel yang dipasang ditubuh sasuke?". Tanya Yondaime hokage

"Segel ini cukup rumit aku hanya bisa menghilangkan efectnya paling lama hanya satu bulan dan untuk Naruko hime dia dipasang segel 5 jari itu juga sudah aku bereskan". Jawab Naruto

"Sejak kapan kamu bisa melakukan fuuin?". Tanya Yondaime yang tidak tahan menanyakan ini pada Naruto

"Entahlah mungkin ketika aku beumur 7 tahun". Jawab Naruto

"Kenapa Kamu tidak memberi tahu jika kamu bisa fuuin?". Tanya Yondaime Hokage yang sedikit kesal

"seorang Ninja harus mampu merahasiakan segala sesuatu termasuk keahlian dan jutsu-jutsu yang dia miliki". Jawab Naruto

"Tapi aku ini-". Minato terdiam dia tidak mau mendebatkan masalah ini di tempat penting, "Baiklah apakah kamu sudah tahu apa dampak segel kutukan itu?". Tanya Yondaime yang telah mengontrol emosin

"Dari hasil pengamatanku segel ini membuat pemilik segel akan mampu menyerap energy alam ya semacam senjutsu". Jawab Naruto, "Namun kebanyakan orang yang tidak terbiasa dengan segel ini akan kesakitan bahkan kematian jika pemilik segel tidak mampu mengendalikan kekuatannya itu".

"Jadi apa saranmu?". Tanya Kakashi yang khawatir dengan muridnya itu

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu". Jawab Naruto, "Segel ini terlalu kuat untuk aku hilangkan bahkan aku yakin Orochimaru membutuhkan setengah chakranya untuk memasang segel itu". Tamnah Naruto

"Apa artinya kamu menyerah Naru chan?". Tanya sendaime Hokage

"tentu saja tidak Jiji aku akan mencari cara agar segel kutukannya menghilang ya walaupun sedikit mendokusai". Jawab Naruto

semua orang melirik Shikaku Nara. "Hmm Mendokusai". Jawab Shikaku

Rizuki1993

"Apakah anda baik-baik saja Ruko-hime?". Tanya Naruto yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruko akibat serangan orochimaru

"apa urusanmu bakanaru lebih baik urusi saja dirimu sendiri". Kata Naruko yang meninggi

"Tapi luka anda-". Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya sudah dipotong oleh Naruko

"Pergi sana aku tidak membutuhkanmu". Usir Naruko, walaupun Naruto sangat mencemaskan Naruko namun dia memutuskan pergi

"jangan kasar-kasar pada nee sanmu?". Ucap Kakashi

"Dia bukan nee sanku, sensei". Ucap Naruko dan meninggalkan ruangan medis

Kakashi memandang Naruko yang menjauh

"Sensei jadi benar Naruto kakak Naruko?". Tanya Sakura

"Ya begitulah". Jawab Kakashi

"Tapi sensei kenapa Naruko sangat membenci Naruto?". Tanya sasuke

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu". Jawab Kakashi. "Lebih baik focus Ujian kali ini". Kata Kakashi mengingatkan

"Baik sensei". Jawab mereka

Time skip

Setelah menjalankan pengobatan seluruh peserta Ujian chuunin berkumpul untuk menjalankan Ujian ke 3

"Selamat atas keberhasilan Kalian sampai babak ketiga dan bagi yang berencana mengundurkan diri harap bicara atau jangan sama sekali". Kata Yondaime memulai sambutan

"Aku". Jawab seseorang berambut perak berkacamata tebal, naruto menyipitkan matanya dia teringat ucapan Yui Uzumaki

 **Flash back 3 hari sebelum Ujian chuunin kedua dimulai**

"Apa kau yakin?". Tanya Naruto yang tidak yakin

"Aku yakin sekali jika Suna dan otogakure melakukan rencana untuk melakukan kudeta". Kata Yui berusaha meyakinkan

"Itu tidak mungkin suna dan konoha sudah berteman lama tidak mungkin suna mengkhianati Konoha". Bantah Naruto

"Itu mungkin saja jika Kazekage mereka adalah Orochimaru yang menyamar". Jawab Yui, naruto melaju pergi, dia merasa pembicaraan dengan Yui tidak bermanfaat sama sekali, "Baiklah kalau kamu tidak percaya nanti di Ujian ketiga ketika hokage meminta peserta untuk mundur ada seorang pria berkacamata tebal dengan rambut perak namanya adalah yakuzi kabuto dia pasti yang pertama mengacungkan tangan". Jawab Yui. "Dan kabuto adalah tangan kanan Orochimaru

"Yui nee tahu darimana?". Tanya Naruto mengingat peristiwa itu belum terjadi

"Entahlah paman bilang dia pernah mengalami peristiwa ini". Jawab Yui

"Duniaku dan Dunia Touchan angkatku berbeda mana mungkin bisa sama". Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanggeng pergi

"Hei hei". Kata Yui frustasi yang melihat Naruto pergi. "Dasar". Umpat Yui

 **Flashback off**

"hei namamu Yakuzi Kabuto?". Tanya Naruto menyelidiki

"Iya namaku Yakuzi Kabuto bagaimana anda tahu?". Tanya Kabuto

"Tidak hanya memastikan sesuatu". Jawab Naruto,

"Baiklah sebelumnya peserta akan di acak". Jawab gecko hayate, "Dan untuk pertandingan pertama akan dipimpin oleh Namikaze Naruto". Jawab Gekko hayate namun Naruto hanya terdiam, gecko yang melihatnya hanya kesal,

"Hei namamu dipanggil". Ucap sesorang yang ternyata adalah Mitarashi Anko yang kebetulan berada di sebelahnya

"Bukan marga dia Namikaze sedangkan aku marganya Uzumaki". Jawab Naruto

"Memangnya berapa banyak jounin konoha yang memiliki nama Naruto?". Tanya Anko membuat Naruto berpikir apa ada nama Naruto selain dirinya

"Ada mungkin namanya Namikaze Naruto". Jawab Naruto membuat Anko bergubrak ria

"Eh namamu itu Namikaze Naruto". Kata Anko suaranya mulai meninggi dan akibatnya semua orang melihat kearah mereka

"Sudah kubilang margaku Uzumaki bukan Namikaze". Kata Naruto kesal, semua orang jounin terpaku mendengar ucapan Naruto termasuk yondaime Hokage, 'Apa sebenci ini kepada kami sampai tidak mau menggunakan marga Namikaze' kata Minato dalam hati

"Ehem". Gecko hayate berusaha membuat semua orang dalam acara mengalihkan kearah Gekko, "Maksud aku Ujian babak Kualifikasi akan dipimpin oleh Uzumaki Naruto".

Naruto menghela nafas padahal yang dia ingat dia hanya bertugas menemani Mitarsahi Anko, "Hmm Baiklah". Naruto segera naik ke tempat Juri, ia melihat monitor yang mengacak nama peserta "Untuk babak pertama antara Namikaze Naruko Versus". Mesin terus mengacak-acak pemain, "Inuzuka Kiba". Kata Naruto Naruko dan kiba masuk ke arena dan saling berhadapan, "Baiklah aturannya peserta boleh menggunakan jutsu-jutsu level tinggi peserta dianggap menang jika lawan tidak mampu melanjutkan pertarungan, dan jika lawan meninggal dunia maka peserta di diskualifikasi". Ucap Naruto. "apa kalian mengerti?". Ucap Naruto Naruko dan Kiba mengangguk "Baiklah hajime". Naruto melompat ke atas ring

Awalnya Naruko dan kiba melakukan teknik taijutsu, kemudian Naruko membuat kagebunshin dan membuat bulatan di tangannya, "Rasengan". Namun rasengan naruko mampu di hindari kiba

Akamaru melakukan Jujin Bunshin dan berubah menjadi seperti Kiba, "Gatsuga" rapal Kiba kemudian kiba dan akamaru membuat 2 bor yang tepat mengenai Naruko, darah segar keluar dari mulutnya ia berusaha bangkit sesekali ia melirik Naruto yang berada di tempat juri, naruko tidak mau kalah dia ingin mengalahkan Naruto, mungkin selama ini Naruko selalu menganggap Naruto lemah namun ia tahu bahwa level kekuatan Naruto jauh diatasnya,

Naruko melakukan handseal, "Taju kagebunshin No jutsu". Muncul ratusan yang memiliki wajah serupa dengan Naruko

Kiba yang melihatnya kesal lalu ia memberi pil hijau pada akamaru, "baiklah akamaru". Kemudian kiba dan akamaru kembali menggunakan Jujin Bunshin dan menyerang Naruko dengan gatsuga, satu demi satu kage bunshin Naruko menghilang akibat serangan kiba, kiba kembali menyerang Naruko yang tinggal sendiri karena klon Naruko sudah menghilang, naruko terjungkal ke belakang namun Naruko menghilang, "Cih Kagebunshin". Umpat Kiba

Kiba merasakan chakra Naruko di belakangnya dan kiba menengok melihat naruko ada di belakang dengan bulatan biru di tangannya, "Rasengan". Kiba yang tidak siap terjungkal 30 meter

Kiba berusaha bangkit "akamaru". lalu kiba memberikan pil berwarna merah dan saat itu mata akamaru menjadi merah, akamaru kemudian menaiki kepala kiba "Soutou rou" dan mereka berubah menjadi srigala raksasa berkepala dua

Naruko terengah-engah ia tidak mau kalah disini, tekadnya sudah bulat dia ingin sekali mengalahkan Naruto, chakra orange menyembul pada tubuh Naruko, ia kemudian membuat kage bunshin dan membuat rasengan, "Aku tidak akan menyerah sebelum aku mengalahkan dia". Ujar Naruto

"Rasengan"

"Tsuga". Srigala besar berkepala dua menjadi bor raksasa

Bor dan rasengan Naruko saling beradu namun karena rasengan Naruko mendapatkan chakra berlebih dari kyuubi, rasengan Naruko lebih unggul di bandingkan tsuga milik kiba, hasilnya kiba terpental jauh, tidak sadarkan diri

"Karena kiba tidak mampu melanjutkan pertandingan pemenangnya Namikaze Naruko". Kata Naruto,

Pertandingan berikutnya antara Ino dan sakura dengan hasil imbang dan berikutnya sasuke dan kouga dari kusa yang di menangkan oleh sasuke, pertandingan keempat gaara dan hagemaru dimenangkan oleh gaara dan seterusnya

Ujian chuunin di undur 1 bulan agar para peserta bisa mengasah kekuatan mereka

(Rizuki1993)

"Anda terlalu memaksakan diri hime". Kata Naruto yang mengobati Naruko, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mengobati Naruko karena Naruko selalu menolaknya, namun entah kenapa hati kecilnya selalu ingin menolong Naruko,

"Cih". Naruko memalingkan wajahnya, sebenarnya naruko ingin menolak pengobatan Naruto namun entah kenapa hati kecilnya menginginkan Naruto terus berada disisinya. Naruto hanya tertawa kecil melihat sikap Naruko. "Eh kenapa?". Tanya Naruko melihat senyuman tulus Naruto

"Tidak ada". Jawab Naruto lalu naruto memeluk naruko. "Jika anda sedang kesusahan kumohon jangan tolak bantuanku". Naruko terdiam ia merasakan perasaan hangat, 'apa ini rasanya dipeluk oleh nee sanku'. Kata Naruko dalam hati, namun naruko mendorong Naruto sampai naruto terjungkal

"jangan sentuh aku lemah". bentak naruko

Naruto tekikik geli. "Dasar Tsundere". Ejek Naruto

"Apa yang kamu bilang?". Bentak Naruko

"Ingat Hime ini rumah sakit jangan membuat keributan". Kata Naruto mengingatkan

Naruko memalingkan wajahnya, ia tidak suka jika kalah debat dengan Naruto apalagi ini debat pertama mereka.

Sementara itu diluar team 7 tidak sengaja mendengar pedebatan naruto dan Naruko tersenyum. "Yare yare sepertinya kita biarkan saja mereka saling mengakrabkan diri". Kata kakashi kemudian ia dan team 7 pergi meninggalkan naruko dan Naruto

Naruto menuju kasur yang di sebelah Naruko di sana ada kiba dan akamaru yang berbaring dikasur sudah membaik, "Hei Akamaru bagaimana keadaanmu?". Tanya Naruto pada Akamaru

"Guuk". Kata akamaru yang menandakan ia sehat

"Hei Naru chan kenapa kamu hanya mencemaskan Akamaru bagaimana denganku?". Kata Kiba kesal

Naruto segera memeriksa keadaan kiba. "Sepertinya kamu baik baik saja". Ujar Naruto kiba mengeluarkan deathglare kearah Naruto

Setelah Naruto memeriksa kiba naruto terdiam di depan pintu, "Cepat sembuh ya my Little sister". Gumam Naruto namun tidak terdengar oleh Naruko, Naruto pergi dari ruangan itu

(Rizuki1993)

Seorang wanita berambut merah sedang persiapan melakukan fuuin, "Jadi nona cantik apa yang anda lakukan disini?". Tanya seorang pria berambut putih jabrik

"Aku hanya melatih keahlian fuuinku". Jawab gadis itu

Pria itu bersandar pada dinding. "Aku ingin tahu apa yang kamu lakukan pada cucuku?". Tanya pria itu

Gadis itu mendongakan kearah pria tersebut, "Apa maksudmu?". Tanya gadis itu

"Kamu tahu Uzumaki Naruto hemm aku yakin kamu tahu". Jawab Pria itu

Gadis itu menghela nafas gadis itu tahu sepertinya tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu mengelabui pria didepannya, "Aku yang menghapus ingatannya". Jawab gadis itu yang ternyata Yui Uzumaki

"Kenapa kamu melakukan itu". Tanya pria itu yang ternyata adalah Jiraiya, bagaimanapun juga Naruto sudah dianggap cucunya sendiri

"Apakah anda tahu jika Naruto pernah niat kabur?". Tanya Yui

Jiraiya terkejut mendengarnya namun sebisa agar ekspersi terkejutnya tidak terlihat. "Apa sebegitu bencinya sampai Naru chan ingin meninggalkan desa?". kata jiraiya. "Lalu kenapa sampai harus menghapus ingatannya?". Tanya Jiraiya

"Aku tidak ingin Naruto pergi dari desa tapi juga tidak ingin melihatnya terus bersedih". Yui melihat wajah Jiraiya yang sedih, "Jadi Jiraiya sama jika anda harus memilih anda memilih naru menghapus ingatan atau membiarkan Naru kabur?".

Jiraiya berpikir apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu ada benarnya, bagaimana jika Naru chan menjadi missing nin dan berniat membalaskan dendam pada desanya. "Ya kamu benar, tapi apa tidak berbahaya?". Tanya Jiraiya

Yui terkikik geli. "tenanglah Jiraiya sama seharusnya jutsu penghilang ingatan itu telah hilang 3 hari yang lalu, aku merasa ada peristiwa menarik yang akan terjadi nanti". Jawab Yui membuat Jiraiya bingung, dan lega artinya ia Naruto sudah ingat akan keluarganya "Prediksi aku kalau Naru chan akan menjadi anak pembawa perdamaian akan tiba". Jawab gadis itu. "Fuuin".

Jeggeeerrr

Kertas Fuuin tiba-tiba saja meledak. "Ah sepertinya aku gagal lagi". Jawab Yui tubuhnya hangus pakaiannya rambutnya berantakan di tambah wajah yang cemong

TBC…

Maafkan aku yang hanya bisa sampai 2600 K

Saya punya satu pertanyaan jika Fict ini ganti judul kira-kira judul apa yang tepat?

Yang kedua apakah saya membuat Fict di chapter ini terlihat saya membuat Yuri moga saja jawaban kalian tidak


	7. Chapter 7

**Hasil Reviews**

 **Darmadarma83:** woke sedang aku lanjutkan

 **Uzumaki Megami:** akan saya lanjutkan

 **Ai no Est :** Terima kasih atas dukungannya, saya sangat senang sekali jika anda menjadikan fict ini favorit

 **AlphaKiller-Leon :** Kyuubi memang saya jadikan perempuan,karena saya terinspirasi sama seorang Fict milik Author Sadistic S Kuroyuki yang judulnya Another Crazy Story saya suka banget ceritanya

Menjadikan Fairingan Male Naruto dan Kyuubi maafkan saya tapi saya tidak bisa alasannya adalah karena Male Naruto ke dimensi Femnaru ketika ia sudah punya anak dengan Hinata di dimensi sana artinya Naruhina saja ya

 **Dewi15 :** heheheh maaf maaf maaf, saya suka menulis kayak orang marah-marah tapi saya pastikan saya menulis lagi cengir-cengir sendiri

 **Thiyahrama :** Terima kasih atas dukungannya saya akan terus melanjutkannya, terima kasih saya terlalu khawatir jika fict saya dikira fict yuri,

Untuk Yui sebagai keponakan Naruto sebenarnya ingin saya ceritakan di fict saya yang lain dengan judul Jinchuriki Lucky seven namun rasa malas yang membuat saya selalu menunda melanjutkan ceritanya

Waduh gak kepikiran bagaimana (Male) Naruto melakukan perjalanan waktu mungkin aku akan mengeditnya, namun bukan kayak kemarin yang langsung saya hapus sekarang saya tahu bagaimana caranya merepublish ulang tanpa harus menghapus fic

 **Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer :** saya hanya bisa senyum-senyum sendiri pas Ryuuki san memanggilku senpai seingat saya, saya baru bergabung di fict ini pada tanggal 22 agustus 2015 artinya saya baru bergabung selama 3 setengah bulan tapi akan saya lanjutkan

 **Yuki akibaru :** Aku akan melanjutkan

 **Namikyu :** Fairingnya shikamaru hmmm boleh juga

 **Shizuka :** Itu memang kelemahan terbesar, terima kasih sudah mau membaca

 **Yuko :** Ini Lanjutan

 **Sas'ke :** terima kasih dukungannya, saya memang moodnya lagi turun

 **Aiko no hime chan :** saya tidak tahu harus bicara apa tapi yang jelas saya tidak marah

 **Rizuki1993 :**

 **Cerita sebelumnya**

Seorang wanita berambut merah sedang persiapan melakukan fuuin, "Jadi nona cantik apa yang anda lakukan disini?". Tanya seorang pria berambut putih jabrik

"Aku hanya melatih keahlian fuuinku". Jawab gadis itu

Pria itu bersandar pada dinding. "Aku ingin tahu apa yang kamu lakukan pada cucuku?". Tanya pria itu

Gadis itu mendongakan kearah pria tersebut, "Apa maksudmu?". Tanya gadis itu

"Kamu tahu Uzumaki Naruto hemm aku yakin kamu tahu". Jawab Pria itu

Gadis itu menghela nafas gadis itu tahu sepertinya tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu mengelabui pria didepannya, "Aku yang menghapus ingatannya". Jawab gadis itu yang ternyata Yui Uzumaki

"Kenapa kamu melakukan itu". Tanya pria itu yang ternyata adalah Jiraiya, bagaimanapun juga Naruto sudah dianggap cucunya sendiri

"Apakah anda tahu jika Naruto pernah niat kabur?". Tanya Yui

Jiraiya terkejut mendengarnya namun sebisa agar ekspersi terkejutnya tidak terlihat. "Apa sebegitu bencinya sampai Naru chan ingin meninggalkan desa?". kata jiraiya. "Lalu kenapa sampai harus menghapus ingatannya?". Tanya Jiraiya

"Aku tidak ingin Naruto pergi dari desa tapi juga tidak ingin melihatnya terus bersedih". Yui melihat wajah Jiraiya yang sedih, "Jadi Jiraiya sama jika anda harus memilih anda memilih naru menghapus ingatan atau membiarkan Naru kabur?".

Jiraiya berpikir apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu ada benarnya, bagaimana jika Naru chan menjadi missing nin dan berniat membalaskan dendam pada desanya. "Ya kamu benar, tapi apa tidak berbahaya?". Tanya Jiraiya

Yui terkikik geli. "tenanglah Jiraiya sama seharusnya jutsu penghilang ingatan itu telah hilang 3 hari yang lalu, aku merasa ada peristiwa menarik yang akan terjadi nanti". Jawab Yui membuat Jiraiya bingung, dan lega artinya ia Naruto sudah ingat akan keluarganya "Prediksi aku kalau Naru chan akan menjadi anak pembawa perdamaian akan tiba". Jawab gadis itu. "Fuuin".

Jeggeeerrr

Kertas Fuuin tiba-tiba saja meledak. "Ah sepertinya aku gagal lagi". Jawab Yui tubuhnya hangus pakaiannya rambutnya berantakan di tambah wajah yang cemong

 **Matahari Kecil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kisihimoto**

 **Warning : GAJE OOC TYPO di mana-mana dan ide terlalu pasaran**

 **FEMNARU bukan Naruko**

 **Genre Family**

 **Rate masih T**

 **Keterangan (U)Naruto untuk Male Naru versi dewasa (N)naruto untuk Femnaru**

"Percakapan". 'Dalam hati'. **"Bijuu yang bicara", 'Biju dalam hati'.** /telepati/

.

.

.

Yondaime kembali mengadakan rapat dadakan dikantor hokage seperti biasa rapat di hadiri para tetua ketua klan dan jounin elite konoha

"Berdasarkan laporan Naruto kemungkinan besar Otogakure dan Suna akan melakukan invasi dalam waktu dekat". Ucap kakashi dirapat dewan

"Bagaimana Naruto tahu?". Tanya Yondaime Hokage

"Naruto bilang ia memiliki seorang informan ". Jawab kakashi

"Lalu tunggu apalagi cepat panggilkan Naruto sekarang". Perintah Koharu

"Maafkan saya tuan-tuan tapi kali ini kita tidak akan melibatkan anakku dalam masalah ini". Jawab Minato membuat semua terkejut

"Kenapa dia tidak dilibatkan padahal dia cukup kuat?". Tanya Homura

"Aku tidak mau mengakui ini tapi yang dikatakan Yondaime Hokage benar Naru chan mungkin seorang Prodigy tapi untuk masalah ini dia kurang berpengalaman". Jawab Shikaku,

"Jadi Genma". Kata Yondaime Hokage pada genma. "Aku minta persiapkan pasukan untuk menghadapi invasi nanti". Perintah Yondaime

"Baik Hokage sama tapi besok aku akan menjadi wasit ujian chuunin". Jawab genma

Yondaime Hokage berpikir, "Baiklah suruh Naruto untuk menggantikanmu, dan jangan katakan jika kamu izin untuk menyiapkan pasukan untuk menghadapi invasi suna ottogakure cari alasan lain".

Genma berpikir, "Oke akan aku usahakan".

Time skip

"Pertandingan semi final akan di mulai aku Uzumaki Naruto akan kembali menjadi wasit pada pertandingan kali ini". Ucap Naruto dengan nada semangat namun sebenarnya ia sedang merutuki seniornya siranu genma yang seenaknya meminta Naruto untuk menggantikannya sebagai wasit, alasan ada misi mendadak namun Naruto tahu jika sebenarnya Genma sedang berkencan dengan shizune, "Pertandingan pertama antara Rock lee dari Konoha melawan Sabaku No gaara". Seorang pria berambut mangkok dengan pakaian spandex berwarna hijau dan seorang pria berambut merah dengan tato di dahinya yang bertulisan ai dan membawa gentong di belakang saling berhadapan di arena dengan Naruto di tengahnya

Rock lee melepaskan sesuatu di tangan dan kakinya yang Naruto yakini sebagai beban agar menambah kecepetan latihannya, "Yosh aku siap". Kata Rock lee semangat, sedangkan gaara hanya terdiam, namun pandangan matanya tak henti-hentinya memandangi Naruto

Naruto melirik perserta "Hajime". Ucap naruto kemudian ia melompat menuju dari daerah aman pertempuran

"Konoha no senpou". Lee melakukan tendangan berputar ke arah gaara namun dapat dihentikan oleh pasir gaara, gaara lalu menggerakan pasir untuk menyerang lee, gerakan lee yang tergolong cepat membuat lee dengan mudahnya menghindar dari serangan gaara, "Tak ada cara lain". Lee kemudian mengaktifkan Hachimon sampai gerbang 4, tubuhnya di selimuti aura kehijauan, Lee segera maju dan melakukan serangan bertubi-tubi untuk menjebol pertahanan, 'Bugghh' gaara terhantam pukulan lee,

gaara menyeringai senang baru kali ini ada yang bisa menembus pertahanannya, gaara kemudian menggerakan pasir kearah Lee, Lee yang sudah kelelahan berusaha menghindar serangan pasir gaara namun sayangnya Lee gagal menghindar bahkan sekarang kakinya di cengkram oleh pasir gaara, "Sabaku-". Gaara terdiam lalu ia membanting tubuh Lee ke tembok sampai retak, kemudian membanting lee ketanah,

Lee sudah sekarat namun ia tidak akan menyerah menghadapi gaara,pasir pasir gaara mengelilingi lee, "hentikan Konoha no senpou". Kata seseorang yang tak lain adalah guru guy ia menendang gaara namun berhasil gaara hentikan

"Stop". Ujar Naruto, "Karena ada Intervensi dari luar saya putuskan gaara sebagai pemenang ". Kata Naruto, setelah mendengar itu gaara meninggalkan arena pertandingan, sesekali memandangi Naruto sampai di pintu arena wajah gaara bersemu merah,

"gaara ada apa?". Tanya Temari

gaara segera memasang wajah datarnya kembali, "Tidak ada ayo kita pergi temari kankuro". Ucap gaara membuat Temari dan Kankuro bingung namun ia tidak berani bertanya

Setelah istirahat 15 menit

Pertandingan berikutnya antara Shikamaru VS Temari

"Hajime". Kata Naruto,

"Kagemane No jutsu'. Ucap Shikamaru bayangan shikamaru berusaha menjerat temari namun Temari mampu menghindari , "Kagemane berhasil". Ucap shikamaru ketika kagemane Shikamaru berhasil menjerat Temari namun tiba-tiba cahaya matahari tertutup membuat jutsu kagemane Shikamaru terlepas Temari menyeringai ia bersiap melakukan serangan. "Aku menyerah". Ucap Shikamaru membuat temari yang bersiap melakukan jutsu terkejut

"Hei aku belum melakukan Jutsu apapun". Bentak Temari frustasi

Naruto kembali ketengah arena "baiklah pemenangnya Temari dari suna". Kata Naruto mengumumkan, Naruto melirik kearah Shikamaru, "Dasar Mr Mendokusai". Umpat Naruto, Shikamaru terdiam namun perlahan mendekati Naruto, Naruto bingung apa yang terjadi

Cup Shikamaru mencium Naruto, penonton jawsdroop melihat pemandangan ini, termasuk teman-temannya yang tidak menyangka Shikamaru akan melakukan tindakan nekat yaitu mencium gadis pirang kesukaannya,

Sementara di penonton aura gelap menyelimuti tubuh Yondaime Hokage, membuat anbu yang bertugas menjaga Yondaime memilih menyingkir dari Yondaime Hokage

Naruto yang telah selesai dari keterkejutan kesal dengan perilaku shikamaru dengan seenaknya mencium Naruto di depan umum memukul Shikamaru membuat shikamaru melayang kelangit

Naruto yang mukanya memerah karena menahan rasa malu meninggalkan ruangan ia berusaha tenang, mungkin setelah ini ia akan menguras dompet shikamaru atau membuat Shikamaru harus mencuci mangkuk Ichiraku karena tidak mampu membayar makanan Naruto yang terkenal banyak

(Rizuki1993)

Akibat serangan gaara Lee harus dirawat dirumah sakit, ada bagian tulang yan patah namun untungnya saja tidak terlalu serius sehingga Lee bisa sembuh dalam waktu beberapa bulan

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?". Tanya seseorang

Lee melihat siapa yang menyapanya, "Aku baik-baik saja". Jawab Lee setelah melihat seorang pria berambut merah dengan tato ai di dahinya, dia adalah gaara

"Syukurlah kalau begitu aku pikir tadi aku membantingmu terlalu keras". Jawab gaara

Lee tertawa, "Ya memang sih sangat sakit tapi sebentar lagi sembuh juga". Jawab Lee

"Yare yare ada apa gaara kemari?". Tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang bermata saffire Naruto Uzumaki

"Aku hanya menjenguknya". Jawab Gaara dengan muka sedatar mungkin walaupun tetap ramah,

"Tadi kamu terlalu kejam memperlakukan Lee seperi itu". Kata Naruto kesal

Gaara tertawa. "Maaf". Jawab gaara dengan watadosnya, "Tapi actingku baguskan?". Tanya Gaara

 **Tunggu acting lebih baik saya flash back dulu**

15 hari setelah babak penyisihan ujian ketiga Gaara berada di ruangannya sendiri karena temari dan kankuro sedang membeli makanan, tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut merah muncul dan membawa gaara kedunia kamui miliknya

"Dimana ini?". Tanya gaara ia melihat dua wanita yang satu seorang wanita berambut merah memiliki mata ruby yang gaara sendiri tidak tahu namanya, dan satu lagi wanita berambut pirang bermata safire yang gaara ketahui bernama Naruto uzumaki asisten pengawas ujian kedua, gaara kemudian menggerakan pasir namun wanita berambut merah dengan kecepatan tinggi memasang sebuah segel yang membuat gaara kesulitan menggerakkan pasirnya, "Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?". Tanya gaara

"Kami ingin bernegosiasi dengan kamu?". Jawab seorang gadis bernama Yui Uzumaki

"Aku tidak mau bernegosiasi dengan konoha". Tolak gaara dengan kasar, "Lepaskan aku". Perintah gaara

 **Mindscape on**

"Gaara lihat siapa yang di belakangku?". Pinta Naruto, gaara mengikuti permintaan Naruto dan melihat Kyuubi di belakang Naruto

"Bukankah itu Kyuubi?". Tanya gaara tidak percaya. "Apakah kamu di benci semua orang?". Tanya gaara yang sudah tenang

"bukan Kyuubi tapi kurama seperti di belakangmu namanya bukanlah Tanuki tapi Shukaku". Kata Naruto mengoreksi ucapan gaara. "Tidak ada yang membenciku karena tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu jika aku seorang Jinchuriki". Jawab Naruto

"Kamu yang tidak pernah merasakan dibenci pasti tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku". Kata gaara kesal

"Aku memang tidak tahu tapi Yui nee tahu". Jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah Yui

"Jadi namanya Yui ya". Kata gaara melihat gadis berambut merah bermata Ruby

" **Halo gaara halo Shukaku".** Sapa Seseorang tidak tepatnya monster berbentuk serangga yang memiliki 7 ekor

"Jadi kamu Jinchuriki Nanabi?". Tanya Gaara kepada Yui

"Namanya Choumel bukan Nanabi". Kata Yui mengingatkan, "Ya aku Jinchuriki choumel tapi bukan Jinchuriki choumel dimensi ini". Jawab Yui. "Jinchuriki di dimensi sini masihlah Fuu". Tambah Yui

" **Aku benar-benar kangen dengan semangat dan riangnya Fuu".** Kata Choumel yang mengingat-ingat kebersamaannya dengan Fuu

"Jadi Fuu lebih baik daripada aku?". Tanya Yui yang merasa iri

" **Ya begitulah".** Jawab Choumel dengan wajah tanpa dosa membuat Yui pundung dipojokkan, memangnya di Mindscave ada pojokkan ah sudah abaikan pemikiran absurd Rizuki

"Hei bukan waktunya berpundung ria sekarang selesaikan masalah ini". Kata Naruto yang sweetdroop dengan kelakuan kakak angkatnya

Yui yang sedang Pundung kembali bersemangat. "yosh baiklah". Jawab Yui kemudian ia mendekati gaara. "Ya aku pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya dibenci semua orang, bagaimana merasakan dinginnya penjara bawah tanah dan Membersihkan patung Hokage". Jawab Yui

"Jadi gara-gara Nee san seorang Jinchuriki Nee san harus membersihkan monument Hokage". Kata Naruto yang tidak percaya

"Sebenarnya aku dihukum karena kepergok mengintip di onsen". Bisik Yui membuat Naruto bergubrak ria

"Hei kalau begitu kenapa Nee san ceritakan bagian itu juga". Jawab Naruto yang kesal tingkat DJ

"maaf". Kata yui yang nyengir seperti kuda. "kita serius". Kata Yui, "Tapi aku memiliki seorang sahabat tidak maksudku Nee sanku ya walaupun dia menyebalkan tapi aku tetap menyayanginya". Jawab Yui sambil menunjuk Choumel

" **Jadi kamu menyayangiku Yui chan?".** Tanya Choumel yang sudah berhenge menjadi seorang wanita

"Tentu saja aku menyayangi Nee san ". Jawab Yui dengan mata berkaca-kaca, mereka pun berpelukan sambil menangis nangis

"Kenapa aku melihat adegan ini seperti adegan Guru Guy dan muridnya ?". Kata Naruto yang sweetdroop, mungkin setelah kejadian ini Naruto harus membakar semua buku koleksi Yui tentang guru guy. "Woy serius dong Nee san". Kata Naruto mengingatkan

Yui kembali ke mode serius, "Dan kami saling menguatkan, kami tetap melindungi desa walaupun yang kami lindungi membenci kami". Jawab Yui membuat mata Choumel kembali beraca-kaca

" **Yui Chan".**

"Ehem". Naruto berusaha agar mereka focus dengan inti pembicaraan

' **Sepertinya aku dilupakan'.** Kata Kurama dalam hati

"Gaara kamu tidak sendiri masih banyak yang mau berteman denganmu?". Kata Naruto yang mengambil alih pembicaraan, jika Yui yang melanjutkan mungkin bisa sampai bertahun-tahun. "Contohnya aku dan Ero maksudku Yui nee kami mau menjadi temanmu". Jawab Naruto

"Naru chan benar kami mau menjadi temanmu". Jawab Yui. "Begitupun dengan dua kakakmu Kankuro dan temari mereka berdua sayang kepadamu walaupun mereka tidak menyukai sikap barbarmu". Jawab Yui

"Hilangkan sikap barbarmu saya yakin mereka akan menyayangimu". Kata Naruto

"Teman ya?". Ucap Gaara. "Kalau begitu aku mau menjadi temanmu". Jawab Gaara

Naruto dan Yui merasa senang. "Baiklah sekarang mari kita bernegosiasi". Kata Yui

 **Mindscave off**

Time skip

Yui membawa gaara kembali ke tempat semula. "ingat kataku bersikap seperti biasa". Kata Yui mengingatkan

"Oke". Jawab Gaara

"Gaara kamu bicara dengan siapa?". Tanya seseorang ternyata temari dan kankuro yang baru pulang membeli makanan

Gaara kembali ke wajah datarnya, "Tidak ada". Jawab gaara

Temari melihat gaara yang terlihat aneh, "Sejak kapan kamu menggunakan sarung tangan*?". Tanya Temari

"Tidak ada aku ingin pakai saja". Jawab gaara Temari tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan

Time skip ke pertarungan antara Gaara vs Lee

Gaara memasuki arena pertandingan setelah Naruto yang juga sebagai juri memanggil namanya sebagai peserta berikutnya, gaara memperhatikan Lee yang telah melepas beban di tangan dan kakinya gaara melirik kearah Naruto

/Hei gaara kamu tidak akan membunuhnyakan?/ . Tanya Naruto yang takut gaara membunuh lee

/Tenang saja aku tidak akan membunuhnya karena menurut scenario Yui, kemungkinan seseorang yang bernama guy sensei akan mengintervensi pertandingan/. Jawab Gaara

/Jangan terlalu kasar dengan Lee/. Pinta Naruto

/Hei kalau aku aku tidak kasar kemungkinan penonton akan curiga dengan sikapku/. Jawab Gaara

/Ah terserahlah yang penting jangan membunuh Lee/. kata Naruto tenang

/Baiklah/. Jawab gaara

"Hajime". Ucap Naruto pertandingan dimulai seperti yang saya ceritakan di atas jadi di skip aja

/Hei gaara kamu berlebihan menghajar Lee sampai babak belur/. Kata Naruto

Gaara melirik sekilas kearah Lee dan memandang Naruto. /Maaf aku terlalu bersemangat/. Jawab Gaara membuat Naruto hanya menghela nafas. /Tapi aku tidak berlebihan kan?/. Tanya Gaara

/Tentu saja baka kamu membuat mukanya/ Naruto diam sejenak. /maaf mukanya memang sudah rusak maksudku kaki dan tangan dan tubuhnya remuk-remuk/. Jawab Naruto

Gaara pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang memandangi Gaara dengan wajah jutek , /Oh ya Naruto kalau sudah selesai masalah ini bagaimana kalau kita kencan?/. Tanya gaara

Naruto berpikir ia sebenarnya menyukai Shikamaru namun Shikamaru tidak pernah membalas cintanya. /Dimana?/. Tanya Naruto

/Entahlah menurutmu dimana?/. Tanya gaara

/Ramen Ichiraku bagaimana?/. Tanya Naruto, membuat gaara bersemu merah akhirnya Naruto mau berkencan dengannya

"Hei gaara kenapa denganmu". Kata seseorang dia adalah Temari

Gaara kembali ke wajah datarnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Temari Kankuro, ayo kita pergi". Pinta Gaara, untung bagi Gaara karena Temari tidak bertanya lebih banyak

 **Flash back Off**

"Jadi apa rencana berikutnya". Tanya Gaara pada Naruto

Naruto membuka-buka buku yang diberikan Yui katanya itu berisi Informasi yang akan terjadi di saat Final ujian Chuunin, "Kemungkinan Sasuke akan datang terlambat lalu". Naruto membuka lembar demi lembar, "Kankuro dan Temari mengundurkan diri saat ujian Final". Jawab Naruto

"Eh tunggu dulu kenapa Gadis itu tahu jika Kankuro akan menyerah saat Ujian chuunin?". Tanya gaara Naruto hanya mengendikan bahu

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu". Jawab Naruto

(Rizuki1993)

Pertandingan Final kali ini antara Shino melawan Kankuro namun sebelum pertandingan dimulai Kankuro mengundurkan diri sama seperti scenario Yui begitupun juga dengan Temari yang juga mengundurkan diri

Sekarang pertandingan Gaara VS Sasuke, gaara telah sampai dilapangan dia menunggu kedatangan Sasuke yang datang terlambat. 'Sesuai dengan scenario Yui'. Kata gaara dalam hati

Pertandingan terpaksa diundur 15 menit karena sasuke dari konoha dan sekarang waktunya hampir habis, genma menghela nafas, "Baiklah karena Uchiha Sasuke tidak-".

Sebelum Genma menyelesaikan perkataannya datang kakashi dan Sasuke, "Yare yare apa kami datang terlambat?". Tanya Kakashi dengan tampang tidak berdosa

"Kemana saja kau, kami hampir saja mendiskualifikasi Sasuke". Kata Genma

"Maaf maaf tadi kami tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan". Jawab Kakashi

Genma menghela nafas. "Baiklah pertandingan pertama antara gaara VS Sasuke". Ucap Genma ia melirik kearah Gaara dan Sasuke, "Kalian siap". Gaara dan Sasuke mengangguk. "Hajime".

Pertandingan dimulai dengan sasuke merapal sebuah jutsu, "Kato Gokakyo no jutsu". Api ukuran 30 meter menyembur kearah gaara namun berhasil di tahan oleh pasir gaara, Sasuke kembali merapal sebuah Jutsu. "Chidori". Suara ribuan burung menggema ketika sasuke meluncurkan Chidori, awalnya pasir gaara mampu menahan Chidori namun perlahan pasir yang melindungi gaara retak dan chidori Sasuke mengenai Gaara

Gaara menjalankan sknario berikutnya ia berpura-pura akan menggunakan jutsu putri tertidur dimana ia akan tertidur dan Shukaku dengan mudah menguasai tubuh gaara

"Ini saatnya". Kata seseorang berambut perak berkecamata tebal Yakuzi Kabuto

Duar duar asap mengelilingi arena pertandingan semua penonton dan anbu terkena genjutsu yang membuat mereka tertidur.

Mengambil kesempatan yang sedang kacau Temari dan Kankuro memutuskan membawa Gaara keluar dari desa agar ia tdiak mengamuk di tengah desa, Naruko sasuke yang melihatnya mengejar Kankuro dan Temari yang keluar dari tempat arena pertandingan

Kejar mengejar terjadi antara mereka Sasuke melempar kunai kearah Temari sampai temari kehilangan keseimbangan dan membuat gaara terjatuh dari gendongannya

Gaara terbangun dari jatuhnya, Temari khawatir jika Gaara diambil alih oleh Shukaku sebelum ia menjauhkan gaara dari desa, namun perkiraan Temari dan Kankuro tidak terbukti gaara hanya terdiam tidak melakukan apapun, gaara kemudian merentangkan tangannya pasir begerak mengarah pada sasuke dan Naruko, tubuh sasuke tidak bisa digerakkan karena effect segel Orochimaru yang tiba-tiba saja muncul, sedangkan Naruko mampu menghindari walau tidak terlalu cepat sehingga gaara dengan mudah menghempaskan tubuh Naruko dan sasuke

Sasuke pingsan karena terjangan pasir gaara ditambah effect segel Orochimaru yang sangat kuat tapi Naruko masih sadar, ia kembali menyerang Gaara namun selalu dipatahkan oleh pasir gaara,

"Kagebunshin No Jutsu". Rapal Naruko, ribuan orang berwajah mirip dengan Naruko muncul dan menyerang secara bersamaan, Gaara kembali mengerakan pasir, pasir mengelilingi gaara dan mengalahkan semua Bunshin Naruko dan sekarang yang tersisa antara gaara Vs Naruko seorang, gaara kemudian menyerang pasir kearah Naruko, tubuh Naruko yang terluka parah berusaha menghindar dari serangan gaara

Buuk pasir gaara mengenai Naruko sampai terpental sejauh mungkin sampai tubuh Naruko menghilang, "Cih Kagebunshin". Umpat gaara

Gaara menoleh ke belakang ia melihat Naruko menyiapkan rasengan ditangannya, Rasengan gaara menahan rasengan dengan pasirnya namun perlahan pasir mulai retak dan hancur dan sebelum rasengan mengenai gaara sebuah rantai melilit kaki Naruko dan melemparnya Naruko kearah pohon

"Yare yare gaara apa yang kamu lakukan?". Tanya Yui dengan senyumannya itu

"Aku hanya sedang bersenang senang". Jawab gaara dengan watadosnya

"Tapi kamu hampir membuat adikku babak belur". Kata Naruto kesal

Gaara tertawa membuat temari dan Kankuro terkejut, "Maaf aku terlalu bersemangat". Jawab Gaara dan membuat Naruto kesal

"Gaara". Ucap seseorang yaitu Temari yang tidak percaya melihat sikap gaara yang berbeda 180 derajat dari biasanya

"Tenanglah Nee san aku tidak apa-apa". Jawab gaara, Temari tersentak baru kali ini Gaara memanggilnya nee san, "Maafkan sikapku selama ini aniki Onee san". Pinta gaara dan membuat Kankuro dan temari tersenyum

"Tidak apa-apa ayo kita pulang". Kata Kankuro

Gaara tersenyum pandangannya kembali kearah Naruto, "Terima kasih kamu benar temari nee dan kankuro nii masih sayang kepadaku". Jawab gaara. "ternyata aku masih ada yang menyayangi". Kata gaara

"Oke oke lalu bagaimana dengan adikku?". Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk Naruko yang berada di bawah pohon yang rubuh dengan benjol di kepalanya, sepertinya ia menabrak pohon dengan posisi

"Aku tidak tahu tapi yang jelas bukan sepenuhnya salahku sampai adikmu seperti itu". Jawab gaara menjeda. "Ini juga kesalahan kakak angkatmu yang melempar adikmu kesembarangan tempat". Tambah Gaara membuat Yui tertawa sedangkan Naruto melempar deathglare kearah Yui, Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya, "Aku pergi dulu dan jangan lupa kencan kita". Kata Gaara mengingatkan

Naruto menghela nafas, "Baiklah". Jawab Naruto saat itu gaara Kankuro dan Temari pergi meninggalkan tempat pertempuran

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?". Tanya Yui

Naruto hanya bisa menepok jidat kepalanya. "Tentu saja membawa mereka ke rumah sakit". Jawab Naruto, lalu Naruto menggendong Naruko kepunggungnya, sedangkan Yui menggendong Sasuke, dan mereka menghilang menggunakan Shunshin

.

.

.

TBC

Keterangan* : Sarung tangan itu pemberian Yui gunanya sebagai segel ganda agar kurungan yang mengurung Shukaku menjadi lebih kuat

Next Chapter 8

Insya Allah Naruko VS Naruto dan Pertemuan pertama (Male)Naruto dan Minato Namikaze

Saya selalu mengajukan pertanyaan setiap postingan saya

Apa kelemahan Fict saya jangan katakan banyak typo karena itu kelemahan saya atau kebodohan computer saya (Mungkin mengingat sudah berapa kali saya edit lalu merepublish ulang fict saya namun anehnya hanya 40 persenan saja seperti di chapter satu aku tulis anita namun setelah saya edit menjadi wanita saya save dan republish ulang tetap aja isinya anita)?

Pertanyaan kedua apakah gaara terlalu OOC?

Dan sekian dari saya dan eh mungkin ini pertama kalinya saya memintanya yaitu tolong Review please ya

Jaa nee Rizuki1993 alias Solahuddin Faturrohman Rizky Ramdhani alias Muhammad Rizky Ramdhani


	8. Chapter 8

**Jawaban Reviews**

 **Vira hime** ini kelanjutannya

 **Azazel Da Tenshi** terima kasih

 **Dewi15** Shikafemnaru ini kelanjutannya

 **Yuanthecutegirl** Naruto cewek tapi bertemu dengan Naruto di dimensi lain yang sudah dewassa dan male, namun tidak muncul di chapter 7

 **Azuramode** Satu minggu sekali? Saya usahakan

 **Pisang Yeol** Yang anda katakan memang benar semua kecuali di klan Nara memang knofliknya tidak saya perbesar, tapi nanti walau saya juga tidak tahu kapan konflik itu terjadi, saya memang lagi loyo terima kasih semangatnya

 **Thiyahrama** Sepertinya aku lupa merinci bagian ini aku takut harus mengubah rate T menjadi M

 **Alphakiller – Leon** oke terima kasih

saya tidak berencana membuat Darknaru tapi kalau Naru meninggalkan desa saya masih galau apakah saya harus membuat Naru keluar dari desa atau tidak

 **Sas'ke** Aneh ya alasan saya memilih Shikafemnaru karena pairingnya gak ada saya temukan di search

 **Rizki56** di perpanjang wordnya atau chapternya

 **Yuko** Ini lanjutan

 **Detsssisstt** hamper sama seperti pisang yeol

 **Cerita sebelumnya**

"Oke oke lalu bagaimana dengan adikku?". Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk Naruko yang berada di bawah pohon yang rubuh dengan benjol di kepalanya, sepertinya ia menabrak pohon dengan posisi

"Aku tidak tahu tapi yang jelas bukan sepenuhnya salahku sampai adikmu seperti itu". Jawab gaara menjeda. "Ini juga kesalahan kakak angkatmu yang melempar adikmu kesembarangan tempat". Tambah Gaara membuat Yui tertawa sedangkan Naruto melempar deathglare kearah Yui, Gaara membalikkan tubuhnya, "Aku pergi dulu dan jangan lupa kencan kita". Kata Gaara mengingatkan

Naruto menghela nafas, "Baiklah". Jawab Naruto saat itu gaara Kankuro dan Temari pergi meninggalkan tempat pertempuran

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?". Tanya Yui

Naruto hanya bisa menepok jidat kepalanya. "Tentu saja membawa mereka ke rumah sakit". Jawab Naruto, lalu Naruto menggendong Naruko kepunggungnya, sedangkan Yui menggendong Sasuke, dan mereka menghilang menggunakan Shunshin

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kisihimoto**

 **Warning : GAJE OOC TYPO di mana-mana dan ide terlalu pasaran**

 **FEMNARU bukan Naruko**

 **Genre Family**

 **Rate masih T**

 **Keterangan (Male)Naruto untuk Male Naru versi dewasa, Naruto untuk Femnaru**

"Percakapan". 'Dalam hati'. **"Bijuu yang bicara", 'Biju dalam hati'.** /telepati/

Naruko membuka matanya, dia melirik sebuah ruangan putih dengan bau khas obat-obatan, Naruko memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit,

"Hime ada yang terasa sakit?". Tanya seseorang Naruko mendongakan kepalanya melihat siapa orang yang bertanya kepadanya

"Kenapa kamu disini?". Naruto bertanya balik kepada si penanya yaitu yang terlihat bingung

"Tentu saja aku merawatmu selama disini". Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia menaruh nampan berisi makanan diatas meja sebelah kasur yang ditiduri Naruko

"Cih aku tidak lapar". Kata Naruko sambil membuang muka, namun sayangnya ucapan Naruko tidak sesuai dengan kondisi perut yang keroncongan, Naruto yang mendengar suara perut Naruko hanya tertawa geli

"Yakin belum lapar?". Tanya Naruto yang bagi Naruko itu sebuah sindiran

"Diam baka". Bentak Naruko mukanya memerah menahan rasa malu, lalu dengan cepat ia mengambil mangkuk berisi nasi dan melahapnya sampai habis. "Baka naru sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?". Tanya Naruko yang telah menghabiskan makananya

Naruto berpikir sejenak, "Hmmm sekitar 3 minggu". Jawab Naruto

"APA 3 MINGGU". Teriak Naruko membuat Naruto harus menutup telinganya saking berisiknya . "Lalu kejadian apa yang terjadi selama aku pingsan?". Tanya Naruko

"Setelah Ruko hime pingsan akibat pertarungan melawan Jinchuriki ekor satu, aku membawa Ruko hime ke Rumah sakit konoha". Jawab Naruto

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan nasib Jinchuriki ekor 1?". Tanya Naruko penasaran

"Aku melihat kalian berdua dalam keadaan pingsan lalu saat aku mendekati Jinchuriki ekor satu, dia telah dibawa oleh orang dari team suna". Jawab Naruto. "Ruko hime hebat juga mampu mengimbangi Jinchuriki ekor satu yang mengamuk

"Eh benarkah?". Tanya Naruko dia memegang kepalanya, seingat Naruko dia yang kalah melawan Jinchuriki ekor satu, tapi Naruko tidak bertanya lebih lanjut masalah ini, "Lalu sudah itu apa lagi?". Tanya Naruko

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "Sendaime jiji meninggal dunia akibat penggunaan Shiki fuujin ketika melawan Orochimaru". Jawab Naruto, air mata mengalir dipipi Naruto

"Oh begitu ya". Jawab Naruko walaupun Naruko dan Sendaime Hokage tidak terlalu dekat namun ia merasakan kesedihan yang dialami Naruto yang sangat dekat dengan Sendaime Hokage. "Tenanglah semua baik-baik saja". Kata Naruko, tangannya menghapus jejak air mata yang membekas di kedua pipi Naruto. 'Cih kenapa aku harus melakukan ini'. Rutuk

"Terima kasih". Ucap Naruto tulus

"Tapi bukan berarti aku mau mengakuimu sebagai kakakku". Jawab Naruko

"Memangnya kita kakak beradik?". Tanya Naruto

Naruko berpikir kemudian dia membaringkan diri di kasur sambil membelakangi Naruto. "Sudah lupakan saja". Pinta Naruko

"Sudah kubilang lupakan saja". Kata Naruko sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Apa tidak acara lain selain menggangguku bakaNaru?". Tanya Naruko

Naruto terdiam. "Oh ya aku baru ingat hari seharusnya aku makan ramen bersama Konohamaru". Jawab Naruto

'Cih lagi-lagi Konohamaru'. Umpat Naruko dalam hati

"Ruko hime apa mau aku bawakan sesuatu nanti?". Tanya Naruto

"Tidak aku tidak mau". Jawab Naruko

"Yakin". Tanya Naruto

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau". Jawab Naruko setengah teriak. "Pergi sana temui adikmu tersayang". Ucap Naruto sambil membenamkan diri di selimut

"Baiklah". Jawab Naruto lalu keluar dari ruangan milik Naruko

Tanpa mereka sadari sebenarnya Kakashi sedang memperhatikan mereka

(Rizuki1993

"Terima kasih onee chan, remennya enak". Ucap Konohamaru, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum karena akhirnya dia mampu membuat Konohamaru tidak terlarut akan kesedihan atas meninggalnya Sendaime Hokage kakek Konohamaru

Suara ledakan terdengar dari radius cukup dekat Naruto dan Konohamaru memutuskan mendekati sumber ledakan dan mendapatkan seorang anak berusia 7 tahun sedang mencoba membuat Rasengan

"Kau hebat juga". Puji Naruto

Anak Itu terdiam dia memperhatikan Naruto. "Nee san siapa kenapa mirip sekali dengan Naruko nee". Tanya anak itu polos

Naruto terkikik mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Tidak sopan bertanya tentang nama pada seseorang tanpa dia memberi tahu siapa namany". Ucap Naruto

Bocah itu tertawa kecil. "Namaku Namikaze Ryuu salam kenal". Jawab anak yang bernama Ryuu

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto salam kenal dan ini ". kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Konohamaru

"Sarutobi Konohamaru salam kenal". Jawab Konohamaru

"Waw bahkan nama Nee san hampir sama dengan nama Nee chanku". Kata Ryuu kagum

"Itu mungkin hanya kebetulan". Jawab Naruto

"Nee san bisa Rasengan?". Tanya Ryuu

Naruto merentangkan tangannya dan muncul bola biru. "Seperti ini?". Tanya Naruto, kemudian bola itu berubah menjadi spiral

"Apa itu Nee san?". Tanya Ryuu penasaran begitu juga dengan konohamaru. "Ini Mini rasenshuriken". Jawab Naruto. "Oouch". Naruto terpekik

"Kenapa Nee san?". Tanya Ryuu kemudian matanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke tangan Naruto yang berdarah. "Tangan Nee san berdarah". Kata Ryuu cemas

"Tidak apa-apa ini hanya luka ringan". Jawab Naruto sambil memperban tangannya sendiri

"Syukurlah". Jawab Ryuu

Time skip

Naruto di mengantar Ryuu ke rumah Namikaze dengan cara digendong, salahkan Naruto yang melatih Ryuu dengan sangat kejam dan membuat Ryuu kelelahan

Naruto mengetuk pintu kediama Namikaze. "Ya sebentar". Ucap Kushina yang kemudian membuka pintu

"Na naruto". Ucap lirih Kushina, dia memandang dari bawah keatas

"Ada apa baa san?". Tanya Naruto melihat kushina memandangi Naruto

"Tidak ada ayo kita masuk". Perintah Kushina

Setelah Kushina menunjuk kamar Ryuu kemudian Naruto membaringkan Ryuu di kasurnya

"Maaf baa san sepertinya aku pamit dulu". Ucap Naruto

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali". Ucap Kushina dia sebenarnya ingin protes ketika Naruto memanggilnya baa san tapi karena Kushina sudah tahu Naruto menghilangkan ingatannya. "Kenapa tidak makan sore dulu". Kata Kushina

"Maaf baa san hari ini aku ada tugas di rumah sakit". Ucap Naruto

"Hmm sayang sekali". Gumam Kushina. "Tapi baiklah bagaimana kalau Naru chan membawa makanan ya sekalian nitip buat Ruko chan". Kata Kushina

"Hmm baiklah ". Kata Naruto

Time skip

"Kenapa baru datang?". Bentak Naruko ketika melihat Naruto

Pletak Sakura memukul kepala Naruko

"Jangan keras-keras baka ini Rumah sakit". Kata sakura kesal

"Sakura terima kasih mau menjaganya?". Ucap Naruto

"Tidak apa-apa senpai dia jugakan bagian team 7". Ucap sakura

"Eh tunggu dulu kenapa sakura memanggilnya senpai?". Tanya Naruko

"Karena dia yang menjadi guruku ketika master Tsunade tidak sempat mengajariku". Ucap Sakura, yang hanya dijawab ooh oleh Naruko

"Ini makanan dari ibumu". Kata Naruto membuat sakura bingung bukankah Naruto kakak beradik

"Yare yare". Ucap seseorang di dekat jendela, dia adalah Uzumaki Yui

"Yui nee ada berita apa lagi?". Tanya Naruto

"Si anak ayam berusaha kabur dari desa". Kata Yui. "Akan tetapi aku berhasil membujuknya agar mau tinggal di desa". Kata Yui

"Nee san tidak melakukan hal anehkan?". Tanya Naruto yang curiga

 **Flashback ketika sasuke kabur dari desa**

"Hei mau kemana anak ayam?". Tanya Yui

"Bukan urusanmu". Ucap Sasuke kasar kemudian hendak pergi namun di tahan oleh tangan Susano'o miliki Yui

"Maaf aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lari". Ucap Yui

"Jutsu apa ini?". Tanya Sasuke tanpa sengaja melihat mata Yui yang berbentuk bintang. "Jadi begitu ya kau pemilik Mangekyou sharingan". Ucap Sasuke

"Ya begitulah". Jawab Yui. "Kamu mau pilih mana cara halus atau kasar?". Tanya Yui

"Hei lepaskan aku memang apa bedanya cara lembut dengan kasar". Tanya Sasuke yang meronta-ronta

" Cara lembutku adalah membawamu dengan cara baik-baik sedangkan cara kasar aku akan menggunakan genjustu Tsuku tsu hmm apa ya?". Kata Yui sambil mikir

"Tsukuyomi". Kata Sasuke membenarkan. "Cih nama Jutsunya saja sampai lupa". Umpat Sasuke membuat Yui nyengir-nyengir

"Oh ya kamu benar dan ini adalah Susano'o jutsu terkuat milik klan Uchiha". Kata Yui. "Apa kamu tertarik mempelajarinya anak ayam". Kata Yui yang mulai mempengaruhi Sasuke

"Maaf aku tidak tertarik". Kata sasuke sakrastik

Yui berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau kebenaran tentang Itachi apa kamu tidak tertarik juga". Ucap Yui berusaha menarik perhatian sasuke

"Kebenaran apa tentang Itachi?". Tanya Sasuke yang mulai tertarik

"Aku akan menceritakannya nanti asal kamu tidak kabur saja". Ucap Yui

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu". Ucap sasuke yang akhirnya tertarik dengan Yui. "Lalu bagaimana dengan 4 orang yang mengajakku ke otto?". Tanya sasuke

"Maksudmu mereka". Ucap Yui sambil menujuk 4 mayat yang ada di atas pohon dalam keadaan hangus terbakar. "Tenanglah mereka hanya terkena amaterasu jutsu yang pernah dia pakai oleh Itachi di tanzaku dulu". Ucap Yui

Sasuke terdiam dia teringat kejadian itu ketika Naruko akan melakukan training trip dan singgah di kota kecil tanzaku, mendengar itachi mengincar Naruko Sasuke segera menyusul Naruko ke Tanzaku

 **Flashback off**

"Tidak aku tidak berbuat macam-macam". Ucap Yui

"Aku tidak yakin". Kata Sakura

"Hn itu memang benar". Ucap sasuke yang entah kapan sudah berada di sebelah Yui. Sasuke melirik Naruto cukup lama 'Oooh my Dj kenapa ada bidadari disini' ucap Sasuke dalam hati

Yui melambai-lambai di depan muka Sasuke . "Kenapa dia?". Tanya Yui pada Sakura dan Naruto

"Mungkin dia terpesona melihat wajahmu Sakura". Goda Naruto pada Sakura

Blussh

Wajah Sakura memerah. "Jangan menggodaku terus senpai". Kata Sakura

"Hei siapa dia kenapa dia mirip sekali dengan Kaa san?". Tanya Naruko yang dari tadi diam

"Dia ini Uzumaki Yui panggil saja Yui nee, dia senseiku selain Tsunade senju yang mengajarkan ilmu medis dan membuatku akrab dengan".

"Naruto kau disini". Kata Shizune yang memotong pembicaraan Naruto. "Tsunade sensei memanggilmu". Kata Shizune

"Aku segera ke sana". Ucap Naruto. "Aku permisi dulu ya". Ucap Naruto lalu meninggalkan ruangan Naruko

(Rizuki1993)

Sudah 5 bulan Naruto tidak lagi mengunjunginya, dia tidak tahu alasannya kenapa Naruto tidak mau mengunjunginya

"Tadaima". Ucap seorang Minato dengan lesu

"Okeri". Jawab Kushina. "Apa Naru chan mau berkunjung ke rumah?". Tanya Kushina penuh harap

"Maaf Naruto hari ini benar-benar sangat sibuk". Ungkap Minato

"Sebentar lagi ya". Ucap Kushina ketika melihat kalender yang menunjukkan 7 oktober

"3 hari lagi". Kata Minato. Dia tidak mengingat kapan terakhir kalinya mereka merayakan ulang tahun kedua anaknya Naruto dan Naruko secara bersamaan

"Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian khusus buat Naruto dan Naruko nanti sambil menunjuk yukatta Orange dan biru, tanpa di sadari, anak bungsu mereka Ryuu menguping pembicaraan mereka

"Aku harus bisa membuat Naru nee hadir". Kata Ryuu dengan tekad bulat

Time skip

"Naru chan kamu tidak hadir di festival Kyuubi?". Tanya Shikamaru

Naruto menerima ramen dari paman teuchi. "Aku mendapat tugas mendampingi Kotetsu san menjaga gerbang utama". Jawab Naruto

"Gerbang utama? Bukannya Naru chan harus menjaga ditangah-tengah Festival?". Tanya Shikamaru

"Kamukan tahu aku benci keramaian". Jawab Nauto. "Lagian aku ini ketua keamanan jadi aku boleh dong ditempatkan dimanapun". Tambah Naruto

"Mendokusai". Kata Shikamaru,

"Kamu tidak hadir di festival ini Mr. Mendokusai?". Tanya Naruto

"Sebenarnya aku ingin tidur saja dirumah". Jawab Shikamaru. "Tapi aku mendapatkan tugas bagian perencanaan kegiatan Festival".

Naruto terkikik geli 'Benar-benar tipikal klan Nara' Ucap Naruto dalam hati

"Naru nee". Panggil seseorang Naruto mendongkakan kearah pemanggil

"Ada apa Ryuu?". Tanya Naruto

"Naru nee besok hadir ya di festival Kyuubi?". Pinta Ryuu dengan nada memohon

Naruto mengacak-acak Rambut Ryuu. "Aku ini panitia tentu saja akan hadir". Jawab Naruto membuat Ryuu senang

"Benarkah Naru nee?". Tanya Ryuu tidak percaya Naruto hanya mengangguk, Ryuu pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Jangan lupa hadir ya?". Kata Ryuu mengingatkan

"Eh Mr Mendokusai aku masih marah karena ciuman jadi-". Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya. "tolang sekalian bayar ramen ku?". Pinta Naruto namun lebih terdengar perintah

Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Mendokusai". Gumam Shikamaru

(Rizuki1993)

Acara festival akan segera dimulai keluarga Namikaze yang akan menjadi bintang utama bersiap untuk menemui warga desa yang berkumpul merayakan festival Kyuubi, Kushina memandang terus sebuah poto yang anehnya Naruto tidak ada di sana, dia memeluk Yukatta Orange yang seharusnya dipakai Naruto saat Festival

Kushina sekarang telah memakai yukatta merah menyala, dia berjalan menemui suaminya. "Apakah Naru chan akan bergabung di festival?". Tanya Kushina

"Aku tidak tahu sayang sepertinya yang akan menjadi bintang utamanya kali ini hanya kita berempat saja". Ucap Minato membuat Kushina kecewa

"Apa tidak ada cara lain agar dia bisa hadir?". Tanya Minato

Minato menggeleng kepala. "Maaf Kushina aku tidak tahu". Jawab Minato, lalu dia memeluk Kushina untuk menguatkan agar tidak terus bersedih

"Maaf Hokage sama acaranya segera dimulai". Ucap seseorang panitia

"Maaf sebentar lagi kami akan bersiap". Jawab Minato yang sibuk menenangkan kushina sampai mengabaikan siapa Panitia itu

"Naru nee". Panggil Ryuu membuat dua pasangan suami istri ini terkejut, dia mengalihkan pandangan pada Ryuu yang sedang memeluk Naruto. "Naru nee hadir juga ya?". Ungkap Ryuu senang

"Sudah aku bilang aku menjadi panitia sudah seharusnya aku datang". Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Ryuu, ya walaupun sebenarnya tugas Naruto di gerbang utama salahkan Asuma Sarutobi sang ketua panitia yang memaksanya pindah menjaga aula utama

"Naruto". Panggil Kushina dia memeluk Naruto untuk melepas rindu kepada anaknya yang 4 bulan tidak pernah bertemu dengannya

"Maaf Kushina san acaranya akan segera dimulai". Ucap Naruto sambil melepas pelukan kushina. "Aku ada pekerjaan lain jadi aku permisi dulu". Ujar Naruto lalu dia meninggalkan ruang Kushina yang terus memandanginya

"Naru nee". Panggil Ryuu, Naruto terhenti di depan pintu, melihat Ryuu penuh Tanya. "Tolong Pakai baju ini". Pinta Ryuu sambil menyodorkan Yukatta berwarna orange

"maafkan aku Ryuu pakaian itu terlalu besar dan sepertinya akan sangat sulit untuk dipakai bergerak lincah". Ucap Naruto membuat Ryuu kecewa

"Naru chan pakailah". Pinta Kushina dengan nada memohon

"Tapi-".

"Kumohon".

Naruto menghela nafas. "Baiklah akan kupakai". Ucap Naruto

Time skip

Rakyat berkumpul di aula desa menantikan Hokage dan keluarganya muncul di atas panggung yang berada di depan kantor gedung Hokage, mereka meneriaki nama Hokage sebagai pahlawan perang dunia ketiga, dan nama Naruko yang bersedia menjadi kandang monster ditubuhnya, Hokage dan keluarganya hanya melambai-lambai menyapa warga yang berkumpul untuk merayakan Festival Kyuubi, hanya Naruto saja yang diam, dia terlalu canggung untuk tampil di depan umum, Naruto tidak dapat pergi kemana-mana karena Kushina terus saja memegang tangannya dengan erat

"Kushina san boleh aku pergi?". Tanya Naruto dengan berbisik, dia tidak enak dengan teman-temannya yang lain, terutama karena Naruto adalah kepala keamanan aula utama, yang bertanggung jawab menjaga keamanan desa

"Jangan kemana-mana tetap bersama kaa chan". Ucap Kushina tanpa kushina sadari kushina mengenalkan dirinya sebagai kaa chan

Naruto terlalu canggung untuk mencerna ucapan Kushina jadi dia memilih mengabaikannya, yang dia pikirkan sekarang bagaimana dia bisa menjalankan tugasnya, Naruto melirik ke belakang ada Asuma sebagai ketua panitia,

Asuma yang dapat membaca* apa yang dipikirkan Naruto hanya mengendikkan bahu, dia tidak mau Kushina kehilangan momen bersama anak sulungnya itu jadi dia memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja

Naruto hanya mendengus kesal melihat tingkah laku Asuma yang seakan membiarkan Naruto mengabaikan tugasnya

"Naru chan ada apa?". Tanya Kushina yang meihat gelagat aneh Naruto

"Tidak apa-apa aku tidak apa-apa". Jawab Naruto namun mukanya yang canggung mengatakan sebaliknya

"Sudahlah Naru chan lambaikan tanganmu sepertinya penduduk menunggumu melambaikan tangannya". Ucap Kushina berusaha menenangkan naruto

"Tapi kaa chan seharusnya aku berjaga ditempat lain sekarang dan bukan disini". Jawab Naruto berusaha memberi pengertian pada Kushina, tapi saking canggungnya Naruto tidak sengaja memanggilnya kaa chan

"Tidak kamu disini saja". Jawab Kushina sambil melambai-lambai tangannya kearah penduduk. "Dan jangan tunjukkan muka masammu pada orang-orang". Kata Kushina mengingatkan Naruto, sepertinya Kushina tidak menyadari jika Naruto memanggilnya kaa chan

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas, dia tidak mungkin membantah Istri Hokage ini jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk mengalah mungkin setelah ini dia harus meminta maaf kepada bawahannya karena tidak menjadi atasan yang baik

Time skip

Sebuah kue besar muncul didepan panggung aula tengah naruto memperhatikan dari atas sebuah kue berwarna coklat namun yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah ada nama yang tercantum pada kue tersebut ada nama Naruto setelah nama Naruko dan yang menjadi perhatiannya adalah marga Naruto adalah Namikaze bukan Naruto 'apa Naruko memiliki kakak?' Tanya naruto dalam hati

"Kaa chan Tou chan kenapa ada nama baka naru di kue ku". Ucap Naruko yang membuat Naruto tersentak, semua penduduk terkejut dengan ucapan Naruko

"Ruko chan jangan berkata seperti itu bagaimanapun juga dia kakakmu". Ucap Kushina yang mulai emosi melihat tingkah anak keduanya itu, Naruto yang melihatnya menjadi serba salah, otaknya yang cerdas tidak mampu mencerna kejadian ini

"Aku tidak mau memiliki kakak sepertinya". Ucap Naruko membuat semua orang terkejut, mereka baru mengetahui hokage mereka memiliki kehidupan yang sangat kompleks

"Maaf lebih baik aku pergi". Ucap Naruto

"Ya pergi sana kamu di sini hanya penganggu". Kata Naruko penuh sakrastik

Naruto hendak pergi namun tangannya berhasil dipegang Kushina. "Tidak dia akan tetap disini". Kata Kushina dia tidak mau kehilangan Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya

"Hime tunggu". Ucap Naruto ketika Naruko hendak meninggalkan aula,

"Naru chan kamu tetap disini". Kata Kushina yang menahan Naruto yang ingin mengejar Naruko

Naruto terdiam sambil memandang Naruko yang telah menjauh

 **TBC**

 **OMAKE**

Seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan tato ai mengendap-ngendap di sebuah kamar yang jelas bukan kamarnya, dia membuka laci dan mengorek-ngorek tumpukkan majalah-majalah yang ada di sana, laki-laku itu membuka halaman demi halaman sampai berhenti dihalaman yang berjudul, 'bagaimana cara membuat kesan di kencan pertama' laki-laki itu membaca dengan khusyuk sampai tidak menyadari seorang wanita muncul di belakang laki-laki itu

"Gaara apa itu kau?". Tanya seseorang yang mengagetkan Gaara

"Nee san kenapa ada disini?". Tanya Gaara kepada seorang wanita yang ternyata adalah Temari

"Gaara inikan kamarku". Jawab Temari sambil memperhatikan gaara yang menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang punggungnya. "Apa itu?". Tanya Temari

"Bu bukan apa-apa?". Tanya Gaara yang gelagapan

"Benarkah?". Tanya Temari yang mendekati gaara,

Gaara yang panic mundur perlahan menuju pintu keluar. "Bagaimana cara membuat kesan di kencan pertama". Kata Kankuro dibelakang gaara yang tidak sengaja melihat halaman yang gaara pegang

"Ooh jadi adikku yang manis ingin kencan ya?". Goda Temari.

"Memangnya dengan siapa?". Tanya Kankuro yang tidak tahu siapa gadis yang dimaksud

"Tentu saja gadis Konoha itu". Jawab Temari yang membuat gaara berblush ria

"Ssia apa maksud nee san aa ku tidak mengerti". Kata gaara yang gugup

"Sudahlah gaara tenang saja nee san selalu mendukungmu jika kamu mau dengannya". Kata Temari. "Benarkan Kankuro". Ucap Temari meminta dukungan Kankuro

"Tentu saja Nee san aku selalu mendukung gaara". Ucap Kankuro dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. "Tapi nee san bukankah Gaara sebagai kazekage yang baru harus ke konoha untuk membicarakan ujian Chuunin yang akan di adakan di suna". Ucap Kankuro mengingatkan

"Oh ya benar juga". Kata temari. "ayo gaara kita bersiap-siap". Kata Temari

 **Omake end**

 **TBC**

Keterangan

Maksudnya membaca pikiran bukan berarti Asuma bisa Sintetis No jutsu tapi menebak apa yang dipikirkan Naruto

Maafkan saya karena janji saya akan duelnya Naruto dan Naruko dan pertemuan (Male)Naruto dan Minato Namikaze tidak dichapter ini tapi saya pastikan di chapter 8 atau 9 mungkin setelah Invasi Pain

Oh ya saya mau buat Fict baru tapi saya membutuhkan bantuan anda untuk membatu saya

My twin brother Overprotective

(FEM)Naruto adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Namikaze, memiliki 3 kakak kembar yang sangat pengertian ayah yang sangat menyayangi Naruto dan ketiga saudaranya akan tetapi apa yang terjadi jika kasih sayang 3 kakak kembar Naruto dan ayahnya Naruto membuat Naruto terasa di kekang

Pertanyaannya: kira-kira nama apa yang cocok buat nama kakak-kakak Naruto selain Menma atau Ryuu? Dan jangan jawab OC karena saya tidak tahu nama OC yang cocok buat karakter inii(Maksudnya ada orang yang bilang mending milih OC aja) sialan mana aku tahu nama OC yang tepat, Cerita ini masih seputaran kehidupan (FEM)Naruto sebagai Shinobi


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto milik Masashi Kisihimoto**

 **Warning : GAJE OOC TYPO di mana-mana dan ide terlalu pasaran**

 **FEMNARU bukan Naruko**

 **Genre Family**

 **Rate masih T**

 **Keterangan (Male)Naruto untuk Male Naru versi dewasa, Naruto untuk Femnaru**

"Percakapan". 'Dalam hati'. **"Bijuu yang bicara", 'Biju dalam hati'.** /telepati/

Naruko Pov

Aku terdiam di sebuah danau yang tidak jauh dari academy, satu demi batu aku lempar berusaha melampiaskan kekasalahan pada batu itu, entah kenapa perasaanku sangat kesal ketika Kaa chan dan tou chan mulai memperhatikan Naruto

"Anda ada disini hime?". Tanya seseorang dan aku tidak perlu menengok siapa yang menyapaku karena aku tahu dia Naruto

Aku kembali melempar batu ke danau. "Mau apa kamu kemari?". Tanyaku dengan perasaan kesal

"Saya sedang menyusulmu". Jawab Naruto. "Acara tidak akan dimulai jika hime tidak ada disana". Tambah Naruto

Aku mendengus kesal. "Bukannya ada kamu yang menggantikanku". Kata aku yang kesal kepada Naruto

"Saya tidak mungkin menggantikan anda". Ungkap Naruto membuatku semakin kesal padanya

"Kenapa?". Tanyaku. "Sepertinya kaa chan lebih menyayangimu dibandingkan aku".

"Kushina san yang memaksa saya dan saya tidak mungkin menolak permintaannya". Jawab Naruto berusaha membela diri

"Jika kamu berjanji tidak mendekati keluargaku lagi aku berjanji akan kembali ke pesta itu bagaimana". Tawarku

Aku tidak mendengar suaranya, lalu aku dongakan wajahku kearahnya dan melihat Naruto memandangi awan seperti yang selalu di lakukan Shikamaru. "Jika itu maumu saya akan melakukan apa yang anda inginkan". Kata Naruto yang menerima Tawaranku. "Tapi saya memiliki satu pertanyaan". Ucap Naruto

"Apa itu". Tanya ku sambil melempar batu kedanau

"Kenapa anda membenciku?". Tanya Naruto

Aku menghentikan aktivitasku melempar batu ke danau, aku lihat wajahku di pantulan air danau entah apa yang terjadi pantulan wajahku lebih terlihat mirip Naruto dengan mata saffire dan bukan berwarna ruby yang aku miliki. "Entahlah". Itulah jawaban yang bisa kujawab dari dulu aku tidak tahu dan tidak pernah mau tahu alasan aku membenci Naruto

"Baiklah saya akan menjauh dari keluarga anda seperti apa yang anda minta". Jawab Naruto sepertinya dia sudah menyerah ataukah dia memang tidak mau tahu alasanku membencinya,

Acara memang berakhir bahagia aku sebagai tokoh utama dalam acara ini melambai-lambai kearah tamu undangan yang aku tahu mereka bertepuk tangan dengan terpaksa, tindakanku tadi pagi membuat mereka tidak menyukaiku tapi apa peduliku yang terpenting sorot mata semua orang tertuju padaku sedangkan Naruto, yang aku tahu dia meminta ijin dengan alasan tidak enak badan, dan memilih pulang lebih dulu, dia juga menolak Kaa chan dan tou chan untuk menemaninya ke tempat Tsunade

Hari ini sudah 5 bulan semenjak kejadian memalukan yang di sebabkan oleh Naruto walaupun banyak orang yang menganggap jika kekacauan pesta kemarin akibat keegoisanku, tapi bagiku Narutolah yang salah

Sekarang aku mendapatkan pelatihan khusus dari pertapa genit jika di lihat dari ekspresinya aku yakin ada rasa tidak senang di wajahnya, ya aku sadar 5 bulan lamanya aku diminta untuk melakukan pengendalian Chakra dengan memotong daun dan sampai sekarang aku hanya bisa memotongnya sedikit padahal sudah seribu Kagebunshin yang sudah aku kerahkan agar latihan kali ini berhasil

"Latihan kali sudah sampai disini". Kata Pertapa genit wajahnya menunjukkan ekspersi kecewa karena sampai sekarang pengendalian chakraku masih rendah

"Baiklah". Jawabku

"Bena-benar mengecewakan". Kata Pertapa genit kepada Tou chanku aku memutuskan untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka

"Apa tidak ada cara lain agar Naruko bisa melakukan latihan dengan benar?". Tanya Tou chanku

Pertapa genit mengendikkan bahunya. "Kekurangan Naruko adalah tidak ada motivasi untuk maju". Jawab Jiraiya dan membuat aku kesal jelas-jelas aku latihan siang dan malam kurang apalagi motivasiku

"Aku kangen dengan Naru chan". Jawab Tou chanku, membuatku merasa bersalah mungkin permintaanku kepada Naruto 5 bulan yang lalu sangat berlebihan

"Tenanglah Minato pasti dia akan pulang". Jawab Jiraiya. "Oh ya aku dengar Konohamaru menjadi seorang genin karena pelatihan khusus dengan Naruto".

"Ya aku tahu sensei". Jawab Tou chanku. "bahkan aku yang mengetesnya". Kata Tou chanku. "Dia bisa meragakan rasengan dengan sempurna bahkan lebih baik di bandingkan Naruko". Tambah Tou chanku membuatku kesal, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa kalah dengan anak ingusan itu, aku berbalik menuju kamarku tidak lupa aku mandi dan berganti pakaianku dengan pakaian model tidur yang selalu dipakai artis papan atas konoha

Aku berjalan menuju ruangan makanan aku melihat Kaa chanku dengan pandangan sayu, aku tidak perlu bertanya kenapa dia seperti itu karena aku tahu jika kaa chan sangat merindukan Naruto. Aku melihat heran kearah makanan yang disajikan kaa chanku, Mie ramen dengan ekstra menma di dalamnya, aku pernah mendengar jika Naruto sangat menyukai Menma dan dia sangat membenci Naruto bukan karena ikan Naruto tidak enak tapi Naruto sangat alergi dengan makanan ini, bahkan dalam suatu kesempatan aku melihat Shikamaru selalu menggodanya, nama Naruto tapi tidak suka makan ikan Naruto yang entah kenapa aku melihat jika sikap Shikamaru saat itu terlalu out of character

"Ruko chan ada apa?". Tanya Kaa chanku

"Tidak ada Kaa chan". Jawabku kemudian aku duduk di kursi aku tatap sebuah kursi kosong yang seharusnya kursi itu milik Naruto

"Naruko kamu jangan kalah saat ujian chuunin nanti". Kata Tou chan ku mengingatkan

"Baik Tou chan". aku mengangguk kearahnya dengan semangat walaupun dalam hatiku sebenarnya ragu apakah aku sanggup di ujian chuunin kali ini

"Naruko POV End

(Rizuki1993)

Gaara POV

"Sepertinya ujian kali ini saya sarankan di pindahkan ke konoha". Usul Yondaime Hokage aku sadar sebagai kazekage termuda yang baru kemarin dilantik, kemampuanku berdiplomasi sangat diragukan namun kali ini aku harus yakin jika ujian Chuunin di suna sangat aman

"Maafkan saya Hokage dono tapi sepertinya ujian kali ini harus dilaksanakan di Suna". Jawabku, dengan suara tegas, aku tidak mau di remehkan oleh pihak Konoha dalam masalah berdiplomasi

"Ada kabar dari Jiraiya jika Akatsuki sedang menyusupkan anggotanya dalam ujian Chuunin kali ini ditambah lagi kondisi Suna sedang tidak aman". Jawab Kohaku

Mungkin ucapan tetua konoha itu ada benarnya semenjak aku menjadi Kazekage gelombang pemberontak makin membesar mereka tidak menyukaiku karena aku sudah membunuh orang-orang yang mereka sayang ketika aku mengamuk menjadi Shukaku. "Tenanglah Hokage dono saya jamin Suna aman". Jawabku berusaha meyakinkan pihak Konoha agar mau menjalankan ujian Chuunin di Suna

"Tapi kemungkinan besar ujian Chuunin kali ini sebagai momentum untuk menjatuhkan anda sebagai Kazekage". Jawab Yondaime Hokage, aku tahu ucapan hokage tidak sedang menyudutkannya namun sebaliknya dia sangat khawatir padaku, namun aku harus dalam pendirianku agar aku tidak dipandang remeh oleh lawan politikku

"Ujian kali ini selain memperkenalkan Gaara sebagai Kazekage baru kepada Negara besar lainnya juga sebagai usaha kami agar para pemberontak mau keluar dari sarangnya". Jawab Kankuro

"Dan aku yang akan menjadi pengawas ujian kali ini". Kata aku menambahkan ucapan Kankuro

"Jika itu keinginan Kazekage dono saya tidak bisa memaksa tapi saya sarankan jika ujian pertama di laksanakan di Konoha dan di Suna kami di ijinkan untuk mengirim pengawas ke Suna". Pinta Yondaime Hokage

Kankura memukul meja dengan keras sepertinya Kankuro tidak suka dengan sikap petinggi Konoha yang seolah meremehkan kemampuan desa Suna dalam menjalankan ujian Chuunin dengan baik. "Apa-apaan ini Konoha saya tidak-".

"Saya setuju". Jawabku memotong ucapan Kankuro yang jelas membuat kedua kakakku Temari dan Kankuro heran. "Dengan satu syarat saya yang akan memilih perwakilan". Ucapku membuat semua orang terbelalak

"Baiklah jika itu mau anda". Jawab Hokage. "Tapi jika boleh saya tahu siapa yang di pilih kazekage dono". Tanya Yondaime Hokage penasaran begitupun juga dengan Kankuro dan temari

"Uzumaki Naruto". Jawabku membuat semua orang yang hadir terkejut termasuk dengan kakak-kakakku

"Kuro cepat antar surat ini berikan pada Naruto jika dia akan ke suna untuk menjadi pengaws ujian di suna mewakiliki konoha". Ucap Yondaime Hokage ke seorang anbu di sampingnya

"Ha'i". jawab anbu itu dan dia menghilang dengan kepulan asap

Selah rapat yang mengerikan aku menemui Naruto, untuk menagih janji kencan mereka, Naruto tidak menolaknya, sekarang aku makan di toko ramen pak teuchi

"Naru sebenarnya aku mencintaimu maukah kamu menjadi pacarku". Pinta aku dan tanpa berpikir panjang Naruto menerima permintaanku, dan saat itu aku segera memeluk gadis pujaanku

Indah bukan kejadian di atas? Indah seandainya kejadian di atas adalah kenyataan namun sayangnya ini hanyalah ekspetasiku saja, makan berdua nan romantic harus hancur ketika 4 pemuda yaitu pria berambut panjang mata putih Neji Hyuuga pria berambut seperti nanas Nara Shikamaru, berambut raven bermata onyx Uchiha sasuke, dan terakhir pemuda berambut mangkok beralis tebal dengan spandex hijau yang pernah aku kalahkan saat ujian Chuunin Rock lee, mereka berempat memandangiku dengan tatapan tidak suka

"Baiklah gaara apa kamu mau mendapat suap pertama dariku". Tawar Naruto bagaikan durian runtuh aku mengiyakan saja mengabaikan tatapan iri para lelaki di sekitar Naru

"Tunggu". Ucap pemuda berambut panjang Neji Hyuuga dan sontak membuat Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya ke Neji

"Apa Neji kun?". Tanya Naruto daging yang siap ia suapkan kepadaku di taruh kembali ke mangkuk dan itu membuatku kecewa

"Akulah yang pantas menerima suapan pertama dari Naru chan". Ucap Neji dengan wajah datar dan byakugan yang aktif

"Hn percaya sekali Hyuuga sepertinya aku yang mendapatkan suapan pertama dari Naru". Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjukkan 2 tomoe Sharingan dimatanya aliran listrik terpercik di kedua bola mata mereka

"Dengan semangat mudaku akulah yang pantas menerima suapan pertama dari Naru chan". Ucap Rock lee

"Hei aku ini tamu jadi akulah yang pertama". Jawabku tidak mau kalah dengan para pemuda

"Hmm enak". Aku mendongakan kesumber suara melihat Naruto menyuapi pemuda berambut nanas Shikamaru, aura hitam keluar di tubuh kami berempat

"Apa?". Tanya Naruto kepada aku dan ketiga orang lainnya

"Tidak ada". Jawab kami berempat, seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa

Aku melihat dagingnya walaupun aku tidak mendapatkan suapan pertama dari Naruto tapi aku harus menjadi orang pertama yang memberi suapan pada Naruto. "Naru chan maukah aku suapi?". Tanyaku dan aku menyesali ucapanku karena menurutku ucapan tadi terlalu blak-blakan

"Tidak aku saja menyuapinya". Ucap Neji sambil menyenggol tanganku

"Hn aku saja". Ucap Sasuke yang mendorong tangan Neji, lagi-lagi persaingan kembali tercipta di antara 3 pemuda sedangkan Lee dan Shikamaru memilih diam

"Hmm enak". Ucap Naruto kami kembali melihat pemandangan tidak enak dimana kami telah keduluan oleh Shikamaru

"Oh ya gaara katanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu". Kata Naruto membuatku berkeringat, aku berusaha menyemangati diri sendiri agar mau mengungkapkan perasaan cintaku pada Naruto namun entah kenapa latihan pengucapan cinta di depan temari lebih mudah dibandingkan di depan Narutonya langsung. "Gaara". Panggil Naruto menghentakkan lamunanku

"Aku ingin membahas ujian Chuunin di Suna". Jawabku yang akhirnya membuatku merutuki diriku sendiri yang tidak berani mengutarakan cinta pada Naruto

Gaara POV end

"Aku ingin membahas ujian Chuunin di Suna". Kata Gaara

"Oh itu tenang saja aku akan berangkat ke suna". Jawab Naruto, Naruto memandangi jam tangan. "Maafkan aku sepertinya aku ada acara lain". Ucap Naruto membuat semua pemuda yang duduk disekeliling Naruto kecewa

Naruto pergi namun sebelum itu dia meninggalkan uang di meja mengabaikan protesan para pemuda yang ingin membayar makanan ini

(Rizuki1993)

Di sebuah dunia yang gelap sosok wanita yang di selimuti chakra berwarna orange melakukan latihan tanding dengan seorang wanita berambut merah menyalah. "Sudah cukup latihannya". Jawab Yui

Naruto kembali kewujud normalnya dan dia duduk di sebelah Yui, dan mengambil air mineral yang disodorkan oleh Yui. "Bagaimana kondisi Tou chan dan kaa chanmu?". Tanya Yui

Naruto menenggak air mineral sampai setengah botol. "Tidak ada kejadian apa-apa". Jawab Naruto tenang

Yui memandang Naruto mungkin bagi orang awam tidak ada kebohongan yang di sembunyikan oleh Naruto tapi bagi Yui yang memiliki keahlian berbohong tingkat jasin dengan mudahnya mampu mendeteksi kebohongan Naruto

"Apa karena Naruko?". Tanya Yui. Naruto gelagapan entah kenapa dia merasa Yui mampu membaca pikiran Naruto. "Mungkin kamu bisa membohongi semua orang tapi jangan harap kamu bisa membohongiku". Kata Yui

"Baiklah aku menyerah ini semua gara-gara permintaan aneh Naruko yang menginginkanku menjauh dari kaa chan dan Tou chan". Jawab Naruto sepertinya percuma berbohong kepada Yui

"Dan kamu mengabulkan permintaan Naruko". Tanya Yui, Naruto hanya menunduk. "Oh ayolah Naruto mereka juga tou chan dan kaa chanmu, Naruko tidak memiliki hak untuk menjauhimu dari kedua orang tuamu". Jawab Yui

"Apa yang dilakukan oleh Otou san angkatku sekarang?". Tanya Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Dia mungkin bersama dengan istri atau bermain dengan anak-anaknya". Jawab Yui, Naruto menyeringai senang karena Yui gampang sekali dialihkan

"Tunggu Tou sanku sudah punya istri siapa namanya?". Tanya Naruto heran

"Namanya Hinata Hyuuga, dan jangan berpikir kalau paman Naruto adalah gay karena Hinata di dimensi sana adalah perempuan". Jawab Yui namun sedetik kemudian Yui memasang wajah sangar. "Apa kamu tadi mengalihkan pembicaraan". Kata Yui yang baru menyadari jika Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan, Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat Yui yang sudah mengeluarkan deathglare kearah Naruto. "Baiklah sekarang aku mau Tanya kapan kamu mau memberi tahu kalau ingatanmu sudah kembali?". Tanya Yui

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu". Jawab Naruto

"Apa kamu tidak kasihan kepada Tou chan dan kaa chanmu yang berusaha menahan diri agar tidak memaksamu untuk tidak mengatakan jika kamu adalah anak mereka". Kata Yui

"Aku akan melihat kesungguhan mereka dulu". Jawab Naruto. "Dan setelah itu aku akan memberi tahu jika aku tidak lupa ingatan lagi". Jawab Naruto

"Janji?". Tanya Yui

"Janji". Jawab Naruto

(Rizuki1993)

Ujian Chuunin pertama di konoha berjalan lancer team 7 berhasil keluar sebagai pmenangnya begitupun team 10 9 dan 8 mereka juga berhasil mendahului peserta lainnya dan sampai di suna dengan selamat

Hari ini menjelang babak kedua karna ada sebuah insiden terjadi perkelahian di ruang makan Naruto dan gaara yang mengawasi di ruang monitor hanya sweetdrop melihat tingkah mereka, perkelahian berakhir ketika seorang gadis berambut yang Rizuki sendiri lupa itu warna apa yaitu Fuu yang entah kenapa masuk melalui jendela luar gedung tower

"Naruto apa kamu kenal dia?". Tanya Gaara, Naruto memandangi wajah gadis itu, dia pernah di tunjukkan oleh Yui semua poto Jinchuriki generasinya dan salah satunya adalah gadis itu

"Dia Fuu Jinchuriki Nanabi". Jawab Naruto

"Baiklah awasi dia". Perintah gaara pada dua anbu yang menjaganya

Di tengah malam Chouji terbangun perutnya keroncong, salahkan neji yang menggunakan Jyuuken hanya untuk menghalau keringat dari seorang genin dari kusagakure yang akan mengotori makanan hal hasil semua makanan berceceran dan tidak layak untuk dimakan bukan oleh keringat genin kusakagakure tapi Jyuuken milik Neji

Chouji keluar menara setelah tahu dia mencium bau makanan, Sakura Ino dan Naruko yang melihatnya mengejar Chouji sampai seekor kalajeking raksasa meyerang mereka, Fuu yang mlihatnya mengira jika team dari Konoha itu sedang bermain dengan kalajengking itu Fuu meloncat dan menaikkan kepiting itu layaknya seorang koboi menaiki kuda. "Eh tunggu bukan waktunya bermain-main cepat tolong kami". Kata Sakura yang jengah dengan sikap Fuu

"Oke baiklah". Jawab Fuu dan dengan sekali pukulan kalajengking itu ambruk

"Ada apa ini". Kata Pengawas yang mendengar keributan lalu menghampiri team Konoha, mereka terkejut melihat team Konoha dan seekor kalajengking raksasa

"Guy sensei aku lapar". Ucap Chouji ketika melihat guy sensei, Naruto yang kebetulan bersama ada di sana melempar gulungan kearah chouji. "Apa ini?". Tanya Chouji

"Itu gulungan yang berisi Mie instan ya walaupun tidak banyak". Jawab Naruto membuat Chouji benar-benar bahagia

"Naru Chan terima kasih". Ucap Chouji tulus, Naruto melihat kalajengking itu, dan mlihat Fuu

"Terima kasih bantuanmu Fuu san". Ucap Naruto tulus, Fuu yang masih diatas kalajengking turun kebawah menemui Naruto

"Kamu kenal aku?". Tanya Fuu dengan ekspresi terkejut, Naruto menatap bosan kearah Fuu lalu dia mengeluarkan buku catatannya. "Oh maaf ternyata kamu juga pengawas ya". Ucap Fuu

Naruko POV

Aku melihat kearah Naruto dia berbincang sangat akrab dengan seorang peserta dari Taki,

"Nee chan". Aku mendongakan mataku dan melihat Konohamaru yang berlari kearah Naruto mereka berpelukan sangat akrab, seperti kakak dan adik, aku sangat tidak menyukai apa yang mereka perbuat,

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar, besok ujian kedua dan aku tidak boleh kelelahan dalam mengikuti ujian kedua

Babak kedua telah aku lewatkan dengan sempurna, sekarang aku telah bersiap untuk menghadapi ujian ketiga, aku melirik sebuah monitor

"Namikaze Naruko dari Konoha Vs Konohamaru Sarutobi dari Konoha". Ucap Juri, aku memasuki pertandingan, aku melihat Konohamaru dari bawah keatas, aku menyeringai sepertinya lawan pertamaku sangat lemah

"hajime". Ucap juri

Aku melawan dia dengan adu kunai, dia mampu menangkis semua seranganku, aku langsung membuat kagebunshin lalu tanpa aku perintah bunshinku menyiapkan bulatan biru ditanganku. "Rasengan". Ucapku, namun dengan mudah Konohamaru mampu menghindarnya,

Konohamaru juga telah bersiap membuat Rasengan di tangannya, namun yang membedakan rasenganku dan milik Konohamaru, dia tidak membutuhkan kagebunshin membuat rasengan dan rasengan milik Konohamaru sudah dialiri chakra fuuton, dan dengan mudahnya aku lewati

"Taju Kagebunshin no jutsu". Rapalku ratusan orang yang mirip denganku bersiap melawan Konohamaru

Konohamaru segera membuat spiral yang sangat besar di tangannya, dan aku sendiri tidak tahu apa nama jutsu tersebut. "Fuuton Rasen shuriken". Shuriken raksasa menyerang semua bunshinku dan semuanya lenyap tak tersisa. "Fuuton Oodama Rasengan". Rapal Konohamaru, sebuah bulatan raksasa konohamaru arahkan padaku, aku yang belum siap terpental oleh jutsu milik Konohamaru

Tubuhku sulit digerakkan efek serangan Konohamaru benar-benar kuat. "Karena Namikaze Naruko tidak mampu berdiri lagi pemenengnya adalah Sarutobi Konohamaru". Ucap Juri semua peserta bersorak gembira atas kemenangan Konohamaru, begitu juga dengan Naruto yang duduk di samping gaara, Naruto turun kebawah dan memeluk Konohamaru dengan rasa bangga, aku melihatnya terasa sakit,

"Kenapa kamu bisa kalah dengan anak kecil". Ucap sakura yang sedang mengobatiku namun rasa kesalku terhada Naruto dan Konohamaru membuatku mengabaikan ucapan Sakura

(Rizuki1993)

Diruang makan Namikaze aku menundukkan wajahku, aku tidak berani melihat ekspresi kekecewaan Tou chanku yang sangat besar,

"Andai Naru chan di sini mungkin makan kali ini akan lain ya Kushina". Ucap minato, aku mendengus kesal, kenapa di saat aku terpuruk akibat kekalahan dengan Konohamaru Tou chan lebih senang membahas Naruto dibandingkan menghiburku

"Jangan membahas anak lemah itu". Ucapku membuat Tou chan dan kaa chanku melirikku

"Kamu baru saja dikalahkan oleh anak ingusan murid kakakmu sendiri dan kamu masih menganggap kakakmu anak lemah". Kata Tou chanku aku kesal dengan ucapan Tou chan tapi ucapan Tou chan adalah sebuah fakta dan aku kembali menunduk karena tidak mampu membalas ucapan Tou chan

Kekalahanku melawan Konohamaru menjadi perbincangan bagi masyarakat Konoha, dan aku yakin ini sangat memalukan bagi Tou chanku sebagai Hokage

Telah 2 tahun lamanya rasa sayang Tou chanku makin lama semakin berkurang, tergantikan dengan rasa kecewa akibat latihanku yang buruk, walaupun aku sudah bisa membuat Jutsu varians Fuuton dengan rasengan tidak langsung membuat Tou chanku bangga, namun lagi-lagi Naruto yang dia banggakan,

Selama 2 tahun itu banyak peristiwa yang dilewatkan seperti aku maksudku kami team 7, 10 dan Naruto berhasil membebaskan gaara dari Akatsuki, walaupun Deidara berhasil melarikan diri dan Sasori mati di tangan Sakura lagi-lagi yang mendapat sanjungan adalah Naruto, kemampuannya dalam menganalisis dan membuat strategi membuat Naruto menjadi kunci keberhasilan dalam misi kali ini

Satu bulan setelah itu aku ingin memperlihatkan varian Rasnganku ketika melawan anggota akatsuki Hidan dan Kakuzu yang telah berhasil membunuh Asuma Sarutobi, aku di depan gerbang siap memberi bantuan team 10 yang lebih dulu berangkat

Namun sebelum mereka berangkat Team 10 sudah pulang mereka mengatakan Hidan berhasil dikalahkan oleh Shikamaru Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Kakuzu dan 2 jantung lainnya sedangkan yang tersisa berhasil dikalahkan oleh Ino dan Chouji, aku hanya terbengong lagi-lagi aku harus bersiap mendengar berbagai macam pujian untuk Naruto

Selanjutnya ketika team 7 melawan Itachi, dalam pertempuran Itachi menceritakan alasan dia membantai klan Uchiha karena mereka berencana memberontak pada konoha, Sasuke yang mendengar alasan kakaknya memutuskan untuk melindungi konoha, Itachi merasa senang dan memberikan matanya sebagai hadiah sebelum dia meninggal

Peristiwa berikutnya adalah kematian Orochimaru yang diduga dilakukan oleh semua hasil eksperimennya, sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu alasan mereka memilih memberontak pada Orochimaru

Naruko POV end

Naruko pulang dengan lesu. "Tadaima". Ucap naruko, dia melihat kedua orang tua Naruko beridiri di depan pintu, dan mereka tidak ada rasa senang sedikitpun.

"Naruko apa benar kamu melarang Naruto untuk menemui kami?". Tanya Minato dengan sorot mata yang tajam, membuat Naruko terdiam

"I iya'. Jawab Naruko dengan tergagap-gagap

"Kamu benar tega menjaugkan kaa chan dari Naruto". Ucap Kushina dengan raut wajah kecewa. "Mulai sekarang kamu bukan bagian keluarga ini lagi". Ucap Kushina

Bagai petir disiang bolong ucapan Kushina benar-benar menyakitkan Naruko, kemudian tanpa berpikir panjang Naruko meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze

"Kamu terlalu kasar padanya bagaimana jika Naruko pergi meninggalkan kita seperti Naruto". Ucap Minato yang khawatir

"Oh tuhan apa yang aku lakukan tadi". Ucap Kushina menyesal. "Minato cepat kejar dia". Kata Kushina

(Rizuki1993)

"Bakanaru". Panggil Naruko

"Iya?". Ucap Naruto yang saat itu bersama Trio Ino shika Chou

Tanpa berpikir panjang Naruko menyerang Naruto, namun dengan mudahnya Naruto menghindar serangan Naruko, segala macam tendangan pukulan dapat dihindari oleh Naruto dengan sangat mudah

Naruto memutuskan hanya menghindari semua serangan yang mengarah padanya tanpa niat membalas serangan Naruko

Naruto yang tengah lengah tidak menyadari Naruko yang telah menyiapkan Fuuton rasengan ditangannya

"Kageshibari No jutsu". Shikamaru membuat pengikat bayangan dan mengikat kaki Naruko sebelum rasengan Naruko mengenai Naruto namun kageshibari milik Shikamaru membuat Naruko terjatuh rasengan yang masih aktif melayang ke atas dan jatuh mengenai Naruko yang tengah terbaring di tanah, Naruko pingsan sedangkan Naruto diam memperhatikan Naruko

"Apa-apaan ini?". Tanya Minato tidak percaya melihat kondisi Naruko yang tidak sadarkan diri dalam kondisi luka parah. "Jangan-jangan Naruto kamu yang melakukan ini". Tuduh Minato pada Naruto, Naruto memutuskan diam dan tidak membela diri walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak salah

Dengan kesalnya Minato melepas Hita atei milik Naruto. "Mulai sekarang kamu bukan lagi bagian Shinobi Konoha". Ucap Minato

Naruto Syok dengan tindakan Yondaime Hokage namun lagi-lagi dia tidak membela diri, dia hanya membungkuk dan meninggalkan tempat menuju apartemennya

TBC

 **Omake**

Gaara terbangun di sebuah tempat, dia sangat terkejut ketika dia melihat Naruto, dia terduduk sambil melihat sekelilingnya untuk memastikan apakah gaara masih hidup, Gaara melihat nenek tua yang terbaring di samping gaara

"Dia nenek Chiyo yang mengorbankan nyawanya, untuk kehidupanmu". Jawab Naruto, kemudian Naruto mempapah gaara, namun entah kenapa Neji yang ada di sampingnya meminta agar gaara dipapah olehnya, banyak orang yang menganggap jika Neji orang yang baik akan tetapi di balik itu semua Neji berusaha agar Naruto tidak terlalu dekat dengan gaara

Sampai di depan gerbang desa Suna Gaara mendekati Naruto tentu dengan bantuan Neji

"Terima kasih sudah mau menolongku". Ucap Gaara, Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum

"Tidak masalah kamu sudah di anggap saudaraku sendiri". Jawab Naruto

Bagaikan di sambar petir tubuh gaara mendadak kaku matanya melotot, Gaara tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Naruto ' **Kamu sudah kuanggap saudara ku sendiri'.** Oh tuhan apakah barusan dia di tolak, Neji Sasuke menyeringai senang akhirnya saingan mereka berkurang karena Naruto secara tidak lansung menolak gaara

Benar-benar TBC

 **Chibikuroko:** Kalo Kyuubi kakaknya lalu siapa nama bijuu ekor 9 yang dikurung ditubuh Naru? Tapi terima kasih sarannya

 **Sas'ke :** Terima kasih atas dukungannya

 **Aoi Itsuka** : Maaf sudah reposting ulang ceritanya maaf jika terlalu di dramatisir, dan aku yakin cerita di atas juga terlalu di dramatisir, dan maaf aku juga tidak suka Yaoi

 **Aoi Sora:** Aku memang rajanya Typo dan aku tidak menganggap jika reviews aoi san mengarah ke flame karena reviews aoi san memang benar dan bertujuan untuk memperbaiki kesalahan author

 **Ai no est, Ryuuki namikaze-Lucifer, dewi15** : ini kelanjutannya

 **Yuki akibaru:** Aku tidak tahu penggambaran Naruko terhadap Naruto disisi lain dia benci tapi di sisi lain dia tidak suka jika Naruto berdekatan dengan Konohamaru Tsundere kayaknya masih kurang tepat menggambarkan sikap Naruko pada Naruto

 **Yuanthecutegirl:** Fairingnya Naruto adalah Shikamaru bahkan aku sudah memutuskan jika anak mereka adalah tetap Shikadai dengan mata saffire bukan hijau

 **Alphakiller-leon:** Yahiko Nagato usulan yang baik tapi kalo Karin tidak mungkin karena kakak-kakak Naruto adalah laki-laki

Chapter 10 belum saya buat karena saya sendiri baru memegang laptop jadi saya minta tolong kesabarannya

Oke


	10. Chapter 10 matahari kecil

**Cerita sebelumnya**

"Bakanaru". Panggil Naruko

"Iya?". Ucap Naruto yang saat itu bersama Trio Ino shika Chou

Tanpa berpikir panjang Naruko menyerang Naruto, namun dengan mudahnya Naruto menghindar serangan Naruko, segala macam tendangan pukulan dapat dihindari oleh Naruto dengan sangat mudah

Naruto memutuskan hanya menghindari semua serangan yang mengarah padanya tanpa niat membalas serangan Naruko

Naruto yang tengah lengah tidak menyadari Naruko yang telah menyiapkan Fuuton rasengan ditangannya

"Kageshibari No jutsu". Shikamaru membuat pengikat bayangan dan mengikat kaki Naruko sebelum rasengan Naruko mengenai Naruto namun kageshibari milik Shikamaru membuat Naruko terjatuh rasengan yang masih aktif melayang ke atas dan jatuh mengenai Naruko yang tengah terbaring di tanah, Naruko pingsan sedangkan Naruto diam memperhatikan Naruko

"Apa-apaan ini?". Tanya Minato tidak percaya melihat kondisi Naruko yang tidak sadarkan diri dalam kondisi luka parah. "Jangan-jangan Naruto kamu yang melakukan ini". Tuduh Minato pada Naruto, Naruto memutuskan diam dan tidak membela diri walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak salah

Dengan kesalnya Minato melepas Hita atei milik Naruto. "Mulai sekarang kamu bukan lagi bagian Shinobi Konoha". Ucap Minato

Naruto Syok dengan tindakan Yondaime Hokage namun lagi-lagi dia tidak membela diri, dia hanya membungkuk dan meninggalkan tempat menuju apartemennya

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kisihimoto**

 **Warning : GAJE OOC TYPO di mana-mana dan ide terlalu pasaran**

 **FEMNARU bukan Naruko**

 **Genre Family**

 **Rate masih T**

 **Keterangan (Male)Naruto untuk Male Naru versi dewasa, Naruto untuk Femnaru**

"Percakapan". 'Dalam hati'. **"Bijuu yang bicara", 'Biju dalam hati'.** /telepati/

Minato berjalan ke sana dan ke sini, menghiraukan kertas yang bertumpuk, terkadang dia kembali duduk sambil melihat keluar, Minato menyesal seharusnya dia bisa bersikap tenang lalu bertanya tentang kejadian sebenarnya, dan tidak di gelapkan oleh rasa amarah yang menutup hatinya

Suara ketukan terdengar dengan wibawa Yondaime Hokage mempersilahkan orang itu yang ternyata adalah Shikamaru dia memasuki ruangan tidak lupa membungkuk memberi hormat, kemudian Minato mempersilahkan Shikamaru memberi Laporan

"Maaf Hokage sama saya tidak menemukan Naruto di tempat biasa Naroto berada". Jawab Shikamaru, dia sebenarnya sangat kesal dengan sikap Hokage yang langsung memecat Naruto tanpa mendengar penjelasannya terlebih dahulu, namun melihat yondaime Hokage

Minato memijat kepalanya. "Terus apa yang harus aku lakukan". Ucap Minato yang putus asa karena anaknya menghilang

"Tenanglah Hokage sama saya yakin dia hanya menenangkan diri". Kata Shikamaru menenangkan Hokage walaupun dalam hati Shikamaru sangat cemas bagaimana jika dia kabur dan tidak mau pulang lagi ke Konoha

"Aku harap begitu". Ucap Minato penuh harap

Pintu kembali di ketuk Minato menyuruh orang itu untuk masuk

"Lapor Hokage sama Naruko sudah sadar". Lapor shizune

"Baiklah aku akan ke sana". Jawab Minato dan dia pergi menggunakan Shushin untuk menuju rumah sakit

Time skip

Minato sekarang ada di rumah sakit matanya menatap Naruko dengan tatapan tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa dia berani melukai kakaknya sendiri, Minato menghembus nafas kuat-kuat berusaha agar tetap tenang

"Bagaimana Kabarmu?". Tanya Minato

"Pertanyaan bodoh Tou chan aku tidak baik-baik saja". Ucap Naruko dia sekarang memeluk kakinya sendiri

"Aku melihatnya". Jawab Minato kemudian duduk di kursi dekat kasur. "Tou chan bertanya kepada Ruko chan kenapa Naruko menyerang Kakakmu?". Tanya Tanya Minato, dia tidak boleh terbawa emosi yang akan merusak segalanya

"Aku membencinya". Jawab Naruko. "Aku benar-benar sangat membencinya". Kata Naruko mengulang kalimat membenci

"Kenapa Naruko membenci kakakmu?". Tanya Minato, komunikasi adalah jalan terbaik untuk berbicara dengan anak

"Aku pernah di Tanya oleh Naruto kenapa aku membencinya lalu aku jawab tidak tahu". Ucap Naruko mengingat masa ketika terakhir kalinya berbicara di dekat danau. lalu Naruko memandang wajah ayahnya dengan tatapan kebencian. "Namun sekarang aku tahu alasan kenapa aku membenci Naruto". Ucap Naruko. "Aku membencinya karena Tou chan suka membandingkanku dengan Naruto, aku membenci Naruto karena Tou chan suka melihatku sebagai Naruto dan bukan sebagai Naruko". Kata Naruto menambahkan

"Maafkan Tou chan sudah membuatmu menderita". Ucap Minato dengan tulus, "Tapi apakah kamu tahu jika Tou chan melakukan apapun yang kamu mau pakaianmu selalu baru, apapun yang kamu minta Tou chan kasih, sedangkan kepada Naruto yang Tou chan berikan hanyalah luka". Ucap Minato sebenarnya Minato tidak berniat membandingkan kehidupan Naruto dan Naruko namun dengan melihat perbandingan seperti itu seharusnya membuat Naruko lebih bersyukur

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?". Tanya Naruko. "Mungkin sekarang Nee chan pergi dan tidak mau menemuiku lagi". Jawab Naruko yang mau memanggil Naruto dengan Nee chan

Minato memeluk Naruko dengan kehangatan. "Percayalah dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu". Jawab Minato

"Hokage sama ada tamu?". Ujar Shizune

Hokage menatap Shizune. "sekarang dimana tamunya?". Tanya Minato

"Kami ada di sini". Jawab katak tua kecil

"Fukusaku san ada apa anda Ke Konoha?". Tanya Minato jarang sekali tetua katak yang agung mengunjungi Konoha

"Maafkan kami Hokage sama kami ingin memberitakan sesuatu yang penting". Jawab Fukusaku. "Ini mengenai Jiraiya dia meninggal dunia ketika melawan anggota Akatsuki"

(Rizuki Ramdhani)

Suara desingan terdengar di sebuah teko yang berada di atas kompor, Yui kemudian mematikan kompr lalu mengambil teko tersebut dan menuangkannya kedalam baskom yang sebelumnya sudah di isi air dingin, Yui lalu membasuh sebuah handuk kecil dan memerasnya jangan sampai ada air yang tersisa dalam handuk, setelah itu Yui menaruh handuk itu ke dahi Naruto, dari kemarin Naruto tba-tiba saja demam, dan membuat Yui sangatlah khawatir

"Nee san Bagaimana keadannya?". Tanya seorang gadis berkacamata hitam dengan seragam seperti armor berwarna hijau

"tenang saja Sarada dia hanya demam". Jawab Yui yang terus mengompres tubuh Naruto yang terkena demam

Gadis yang bernama sarada memandang takjub kearah Naruto. "Aku tidak mengira jika dia adalah kembaran Nanadaime Hokage di dimensi lain, dia benar-benar sangat cantik". Puji sarada

Yui hanya terkikik geli. "Mungkin jika Nandaime Hokage seorang perempuan aku yakin ibumu adalah Nandaime Hokage". Jawab Yui yang seratus persen ngawur

Bletak…

"Jika Nandaime Hokage seorang perempuan Sasuke tetap menikah denganku". Maki seorang wanita paruh bayah dengan rambut pink dan titik di dahinya Sakura Haruno

"Cih Bibi Sakura maupun paman Sasuke atau paman Naruto kenapa sih mereka suka sekali menjitakku". Umpat Yui karena tidak suka di jitak

"Sasuke kun suka menjitakmu karena kamu tidak bersikap seperti layaknya seorang Uchiha, kalau Naruto menjitakmu karena kamu suka membaca buku hentai sedangkan bibi". Sakura kembali menjitak Yui. "Tidak suka karena kamu suka berbicara ngawur".

"Aku tidak berbicara ngawur hanya bicara fakta". Gumam Yui namun apesnya terdengar oleh Sakura

"Apa kamu bilang?". Sakura mengeluarkan aura kemarahan yang membuat siapa saja merinding

"Tidak maksudku bibi sangat cantik, ya bibi sangat cantik". Jawab Yui berusaha mencari aman dari sosok ibu sarada yang terkenal galak. "Sarada aku tidak mengira ibumu segalak ini". Bisik Yui ke sarada

"Aku masih bisa mendengarnya". Jawab Sakura,

Glek, tubuh Yui tiba-tiba merinding keringatnya tidak henti-hentinya keluar

"Jika kalian mau ribut bisakah tidak di sini". Ucap seseorang. Sakura Sarada dan Yui menengok kearah sumber suara yang ternyata adalah Naruto

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?". Tanya Yui

"Pertanyaan bodoh Yui nee tentu saja aku tidak baik-baik saja". Jawab Naruto. "Tapi terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku". Jawab Naruto tulus, walaupun Yui menyebalkan tapi bagi Naruto sikap Yui dari merawatnya dan kebaikannya membuat Yui sudah di anggap ibu bagi Naruto ya walupun Yui sangat tidak suka di panggil kaa chan

"Bagaimana sarapan dulu". saran Yui, kemudian Yui mengambil bubur yang di buat oleh bibi Sakura dan menyuapi kepada Naruto sampai habis. "Tidur dulu nanti sudah agak mendingan Naru chan langsung cerita ada apa". Jawab Yui dan Naruto kembali tertidur, sekarang Yui memandang bibi Sakura. "Oh ya bibi hari ini aku ada janji untuk melatih Hinata tolong jaga Naru chan ya". Pinta Yui,

"Serahkan semua sama bibi". Jawab Sakura

"Yui nee aku mau bertanya jika bibi Naruto di dimensi sana perempuan lalu siapa yang menikah dengan bibi Hinata?". Tanya Sarada, dia berharap agar bibi Hinata tidak menikah dengan ayahnya Sasuke

"Tentu saja dengan Kiba Shino, chouji atau Shikamaru". Jawab Sakura kepada Sarada

"Tentu saja bukan bibi sakura". Jawab Yui

Wajah Sakura mendadak pucat. "Apa jangan-jangan dengan Sasuke". Tebak Sakura

Yui hanya bisa bergubrak ria, apakah bibi sakura tidak tahu jika Hinata di dimensi sana adalah seorang laki-laki, oh ya Yui lupa dia tidak pernah bercerita apapun tentang Hinata kepada Bibi Sakura. "Hinata seorang laki-laki". Jawab Yui

"Nani?". Sarada dan Sakura terkejut mendengar ucapan Yui, Sarada bernafas lega karena ibunya di dimensi sana bukalah Hinata

"Apakah kamu akan menjodohkan Naru chan dengan Hinata?". Tanya Sakura dengan senyum jahilnya, ya setidaknya dia bisa membantu Sakura di dimensi lain mengurangi saingan untuk mendapatkan Sasuke

"Itu tidak mungkin jawab Yui dan membuat Sakura kecewa. "Naru chan menyukai rusa pemalas paman Shikamaru". Jawab Yui, Sakura dan sarada hanya ber oh ria

(Rizuk Ramdhani)

Konoha sekarang dalam kondisi siaga satu semua penjaga di perketat, mereka mengantisipasi anggota akatsuki yang kemungkinan akan ke Konoha untuk menangkap Jinchuriki ekor 9 Kyuubi, orang-orang yang akan keluar maupun masuk kedalam Konoha di periksa satu persatu

"Bagaimana penjagaan Konoha?". Tanya Minato Namikaze kepada seorang penjaga

"Lapor tuan semua aman terkendali". Jawab penjaga itu

"Bagus terus laporkan". Ucap Minato

Lalu di tempat lain Shikamaru sedang memecahkan kode yang di berikan oleh Jiraiya namun pemikirannya tidak bisa focus karena masih memikirkan nasib Naruto, namun tiba-tiba Shikamaru teringat dengan seorang wanita berambut merah yang pernah di kenali Naruto, dia pernah menceritakan tentang pengguna Rinnegan yang bisa membuka 6 jalur pain, dia terus mengingat apa yang di jelaskan gadis itu,

 **Flash back**

Kejadian ini beberapa jam sebelum Naruto di pecat

"Hei Naruto bagaimana keadaanmu?". Tanya Yui sambil membalikkan yakiniku di panggangan

"Lebih baik daripada kemarin". Jawab Naruto

Shikamaru yang duduk disebelah Naruto bertanya-tanya siapa gadis berambut merah di depannya. "Namaku Uzumaki Yui salam kenal". Ucap Yui mengenalkan diri

"Oke Yui nee ada apa Yui nee membawaku ke sini?". Tanya Naruto yang tidak suka berbasa basi

"Tentu saja makan mau apa lagi". Jawab Yui dia kemudian mengangkat daging. "Mau ku suapi?". Tanya Yui kepada seseorang yang duduk di sebelah Yui Akimichi Chouji, Chouji menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Bagaimana Chouji rasa makanannya?". Tanya Yui

"Tentu saja enak tapi..". Chouji terdiam ketika perutnya tiba-tiba sakit. "Aku permisi ke kamar mandi dulu". Ucap Chouji dan segera meninggalkan tempat

"Yui nee kamu memberi obat pencahar lagi ke makanan Chouji". Kata Naruto kesal

Shikamaru terkejut dengan ucapan memberi obat pencahar lagi artinya Chouji pernah bertemu dengan Yui. "Tunggu apa Yui pernah bertemu Chouji?". Tanya Shikamaru

"belum ini pertemuan pertama dengan Chouji". Jawab Naruto. "Tapi dia sering sekali memberi obat pencahar kepada anak pantat ayam". Ucap Naruto lagi

"Mendokusai". Gumam Shikamaru namun matanya terus memandang kearah bola mata Yui karena di mata kirinya berbentuk pola aneh. "Apakah itu Doujutsu?". Tanya Shikamaru

Yui mengambil yakinikunya lalu memakannya. "Ya ini Rinnegan". Jawab Yui, Shikamaru pernah mendengar jika Rinnegan adalah mata milik Rikodou sannin Shikamaru tidak menyangka bisa melihat mata legenda tersebut. "Ada satu legenda tentang Rinnegan yaitu 6 jalur pain". Tambah Yui

"Maaf sepertinya aku tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan kekuatan Rinnegan". Ucap Shikamaru

"Ya sudah aku juga tidak tertarik menceritakannya". Jawab Yui yang mengunyah daging yakinikunya. "Tapi yang ku beri tahu adalah Tidak ada satupun yang asli di antara mereka". Jawab Yui

"Apa maksudnya?". Tanya Shikamaru walaupun tidak tertarik namun dia penasaran juga dengan maksud 6 jalur pain

"Maksudnya adalah…..". Yui terhenti karena tiba-tiba perutnya sakit, dia merutuki dirinya yang seharusnya yang di beri pencahar hanya makanan Chouji. "Maaf ya aku ke kamar mandi dulu". Ucap Yui kemudian Yui pergi keluar

"Bukannya Yakiniku Q menyediakan kamar mandi?". Tanya Shikamaru, dia sudah berlangganan cukup lama di sini jadi dia hafal betul tempat ini

"Aku mendengar dari pemilik kedai jika kamar mandinya rusak". Jawab Yui lalu langsung tancap gas lari sekuat-kuatnya

"Sakit perut melupakan segalanya termasuk melupakan kemampuannya yang bisa berpindah tempat dengan sekejap". Gumam Naruto namun bisa di dengar Shikamaru, dia menatap Naruto dengan penuh Tanya. "Shunshin no jutsu". Jawab Naruto

"Maaf ya aku tadi ke rumah Ino buat meminjam kamar mandinya". Ucap Chouji yang sudah ada di tempat namun bedanya sekarang dia bersama Ino yamanaka. "Ayo kita lanjutkan makannya". Pinta Chouji

"Tidak makanan itu sudah di campur obat pencaharnya". Jawab Naruto dan membuat Chouji kecewa. "Lebih baik kita mengunjungi rumahku aku akan masak-masak". Kata Naruto berusaha menghibur Chouji

"Ayo kita pergi". Ucap Chouji dengan senang luar biasa, apalagi menurut Chouji bento Naruto memang terasa enak

Mereka berjalan bersama untuk pergi ke rumah Naruto. Shikamaru menengok wajah Naruto dia penasaran dengan pembicaraan tadi tentang 6 jalur pain. "Naruto apa kamu mengerti 6 jalur pain?". Tanya Shikamaru

"Tentu saja aku mengerti karena aku juga punya". Jawab Naruto sambil menunjukkan Rinnegan di matanya

"Kenapa kamu tidak pernah bercerita?". Tanya Shikamaru

"Aku pikir ini sangat tidak penting". Jawab Naruto. "Lagipula aku tidak pernah melatihnya jadi buat apa aku cerita". Tambah Naruto sambil menon aktifkan Rinnegannya

"Baiklah sekarang beri tahu aku apa itu 6 jalur pain". Tanya Shikamaru

"Baiklah 6 jalur pain adalah…..". Jawab Naruto

"BakaNaru". Naruko memotong pembicaraan Naruto

"Ya?". Jawab Naruto tiba-tiba Naruko menyerang Naruto

 **Flashback off**

"Sial ternyata hanya Naruto yang bisa kita andalkan". Umpat Shikamaru

"Shikamaru mau kemana?". Tanya seorang yang menemaninya memecahkan kode

"Aku akan ke apartemen milik Naruto". Ucap Shikamaru

Time skip

Shikamaru sekarang berada di apartemen Naruto dia memperhatikan tidak ada yang istimewa satu kamar tidur dengan dekorasi seadanya, Naruto tidak memiliki lemari jadi dia lebih sering menggunakan gulungan untuk menyimpan barang-barang pribadi miliknya, Shikamaru mengambil gulungan sembarangan yang berada di kardus pojokkan kamar Naruto

"Segel buka". Rapal Shikamaru gulungan terbuka dan munculah pakaian dalam milik Naruto, wajah Shikamaru memerah melihat pakaian dalam Naruto yang rata-rata di dominasi warna pink. 'Kira-kira berapa ukuran bra Naruto' kata Shikamaru dalam hati namun urung dia lakukan karena Shikamaru bukanlah laki-laki mesum yang suka mengintip barang pribadi orang lain, Shikamaru kembali menyegel barang yang sangat pribadi milik Naruto ke dalam segel. "Apa ini?". Kata Shikamaru ketika melihat kertas di bawah gulungan. "Jadi warna merah Ninjutsu warna biru Fuuin jutsu dan warna hijau chakra Kyuubi warna pink pakaian pribadi". Shikamaru membaca kertas itu, namun ada pertanyaan bagi Shikamaru untuk apa Naruto mempelajari Chakra Kyuubi apakah untuk membantu Naruko menekan Chakra kyuubi dalam tubuh Naruko, Shikamaru teringat ucapan Neji ketika penyelamatan gaara, saat itu Naruko mengamuk sampai muncul ekor tiga, dan Naruto berhasil menghentikan Naruko dikuasai oleh Kyuubi, namun yang menjadi pertanyaan Neji saat itu Chakra Naruto lebih terpusat pada mata, dan ketika pulang ke Konoha Naruto selalu mengeluh karena matanya sakit

Shikamaru kembali membuka gulungan lain yang warnanya tidak ada dalam catatan milik Naruto "Segel buka". Rapal Shikamaru gulungan terbuka dan ternyata isinya adalah buku diary milik Naruto, Shikamaru berpikir apakah dia harus membaca atau tidak mengingat buku ini termasuk barang pribadi. "Baiklah aku akan membacanya". Tekad Shikamaru dia tidak peduli jika nanti Naruto mengamuk karena Shikamaru dengan lancang membuka barang pribadi

Shikamaru mencari halaman yang membahas Rinnegan,

 **Diary Mode on**

Hari ini aku makan siang dengan Shikamaru kata Shikamaru mereka makan siang untuk merayakan ulang tahunku, sejujurnya aku tidak ingat kapan ulang tahunku, namun tidak terduga ada banyak teman-teman yang datang, karena tidak enak aku ajak saja mereka bukankah akan menyenangkan jika makan Yakiniku bersama-sama, tiba-tiba Shikamaru memberiku kalung oh sangat bahagianya aku mendapatkan kalung dari Shikamaru, namun aku sangatlah kecewa ketika Shikamaru bilang ini hadiah persahabatan, apakah cintaku di tolak? Entahlah

Aku pernah berniat menyatakan cinta lebih dulu namun menurut Ino laki-lakilah yang harus menyatakan cinta bukan perempuan akhirnya aku mengurungkan niatku menyatakan cinta

 **Diary Mode off**

"Aku tidak menyangka cintaku di terima". Kata Shikamaru mukanya bersemu merah. "Sial seharusnya aku mencari bagian tentang Rinnegan". Rutuk Shikamaru yang mulai menyadari tujuan Shikamaru datang ke apartemen Naruto

 **Diary Mode On**

Saat itu aku berlatih mengendalikan kekuatan mataku dengan Yui nee, walaupun aku tahu hati Yui nee sedang dongkol karena aku baru memberi tahu tentang mataku, namun dia tetap setia menemaniku, aku baru sadar kalau Yui nee sangatlah menyayangiku seperti seorang ibu kepada anaknya,

Kembali ke topic menurut Yui nee ada satu kekuatan Pain yaitu 6 jalur pain dimana kita dapat menguasai 6 jalur pertapa dan menceritakan tentang Nagato salah satu murid Jiraiya yang di pengaruhi seorang pria bertopeng yang ternyata dia adalah Obito Uchiha teman Kakashi hatake yang di duga meninggal dunia di jembatan kanabi, saat itu hujan di Amegakure, aku mendengarnya saja sweetdroop bukannya Amegakure selalu hujan,

konan sahabat Nagato di culik Hanzou no salamander dia memaksa Nagato untuk membunuh Yahiko ketua Akatsuki saat itu Nagato menolak keinginan itu namun yang terjadi Yahiko menusukkan diri ke pisau yang di pegang Nagato,

Nagato yang melihatnya mengamuk dan memanggil patung Geddou dan membunuh hampir separuh pasukan ame dan konoha yang berkhianat, saat itu sebuah besi hitam menusuk kepunggung Nagato, dan menurut Yui nee besi-besi itu digunakan untuk mengendalikan ke 6 pain, dan salah satunya terbuat dari tubuh Yahiko namanya Pain Tendou, aku terkejut membayangkan tubuhku di penuhi besi-besi tajam membuatku merinding, lalu aku memohon kepadanya agar tidak mengajari 6 jalur pain, dan aku bersyukur karena Yui nee setuju dan hanya mengajari ilmu-ilmu dasar Rinnegan saja

 **Diary Mode off**

"Oh jadi itu alasannya tidak mau belajar Rinnegan". Ucap Yui yang berada di belakang Shikamaru

"Gyyaaaah". Shikamaru terkejut melihat Yui yang muncul dengan tiba-tiba. "Kenapa kamu ada di sini". Bentak Shikamaru kepada Yui

"Seharusnya aku bertanya padamu kenapa kamu ada di apartemen Naruto". Ucap Yui yang tidak terima di sebut penyusup

"Maaf tapi tolong ceritakan kepadaku tentang Nagato murid Jiraiya itu". Pinta Shikamaru

"Baiklah". Ucap Yui kemudian Yui bercerita kehidupan Nagato seperti yang ada di canon jadi aku(baca author) tidak perlu menceritakannya kembali. "Seharusnya aku tidak menjadikan Nagato sebagai contohnya". Umpat Yui karena cerita tentang Nagato membuat Naruto tidak mau belajar Rinnegan

"Apakah Naruto belajar mengendalikan chakra Kyuubi dengan Rinnegan?". Tanya Shikamaru lalu Shikamaru menceritakan apa yang dilihat Neji

"Tidak". Jawab Yui. "Aku tidak sepenuhnya mengajari Naruto ada saatnya dia belajar sendiri". Tambah Yui. "Tapi jika itu benar Naruto menggunakan Rinnegan untuk mengendalikan Kyuubi pada tubuh Naruko aku merasa bangga". Kata Yui sambil bercucuran air mata

"Begitu ya". Jawab Shikamaru. "Ngomong-ngomong Yui san melihat Naruto?". Tanya Shikamaru mungkin wanita ini tahu keberadaan Naruto

"Ya aku tahu sekrang dia berada di rumah temanku". Jawab Yui membuat Shikamaru lega karena Naruto tidak kabur. "Ada apa dengan Naruto?". Tanya Yui. "Aku menemukannya di kamar dia menangis seharian dan hari ini dia demam". Tambah Yui

Shikamaru terkejut namun bisa mengendalikan dirinya. "Apa dia tidak apa-apa?". Tanya Shikamaru cemas

"Tenang selama ada aku, dia akan baik-baik saja". Jawab Yui dengan sombongnya, namun kenapa ucapan Yui membuat Shikamaru semakin cemas. "Kalau boleh aku tahu Naruto ada masalah apa?". Tanya Yui, kemudian Shikamaru menceritakan semuanya, Yui hanya mengangguk mengerti

"Jadi begitu ya". Ucap Yui. "Yondaime Hokage sudah menyesal dengan perbuatannya menurutku bisa diterima". Jawab Yui, Shikamaru termenung, Yui termasuk pribadi yang tenang dan hangat, Naruto pasti orang beruntung yang mendapatkan kesempatan mengenal sosok Yui

"Apakah bisa kamu bawa Naruto kemari ayahnya benar-benar sangat mencemaskannya". Pinta Shikamaru, Yui memandang wajah Shikamaru

"Yang mencemaskan Naruto Yondaime Hokage atau kamu". Goda Yui

Blushh

Wajah Shikamaru memerah. "Ssi siapa yyang mmencemaskannya". Ucap Shikamaru tergagap-gagagp

"Tenang saja aku akan membawa Naruto kemari". Jawab Yui

(Rizuki Ramdhani)

"Bagaiamana makanannya bibi?". Tanya Sarada Uchiha, sambil memperhatikan (Calon)bibinya didimensi lain

"Benar-benar lezat". Puji Naruto dengan tulus, sekarang dia sudah agak mendingan berterima kasihlah pada kehebatan Ibu Sarada Sakura yang sangat ahli sekali mengobat. "Sarada san anda lebih tua daripada saya, sangat aneh bagi saya jika anda memanggilku bibi". Ucap Naruto dengan bahasa formal

"Maafkan aku Naru chan bolehkah aku panggil begitu". Ucap Sarada, dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto. "Aku berencana mengajakmu jalan-jalan Naru chan mau ikut?". Ajak sarada, Naruto berpikir sejenak

"Boleh juga". Jawab Naruto, setidaknya dia dapat mengetahui kehidupan ayah angkatnya itu

"Mamah aku dan Naru chan akan jalan-jalan sebentar". Ucap Sarada kepada Sakura

"Yah jangan lama-lama ya". Ucap Sakura yang sedang di dapur menyiapkan makan malam

"Oke mamah Ittekimatsu". Ucap Sarada kemudian dia dan Naruto pergi dari apartemen miliknya

"Hati-hati di jalan". Jawab Sakura

ditengah kota Naruto tercengang dengan pembangunan kota Konoha, bangunan berjulang tinggi menandakan pertumbuhan desa ini sangatlah cepat

"Sugoi". Hanya itu yang bisa Naruto katakan

"Apakah kamu menyukainya Naru chan?". Tanya Sarada ketika melihat ekspresi Naruto

"Tentu saja Sarada san aku menyukainya". Jawab Naruto, kemudian Sarada mengajak berkeliling kota dari mengunjungi game center, dimana Naruto baru pertama kali mencoba permainan mengambil boneka di dalam box, sampai di sebuah kedai makan siap saji. "Apa ini?". Tanya Naruto ketika melihat daging dan sayuran dihimpit oleh dua roti

"Ini namanya Burger". Jawab Sarada. "Ini makanan orang-orang barat". Tambah Sarada, Naruto memperhatikan burger tersebut yang menurut Naruto terlihat unik

"Hai Sarada". Sapa seorang pria berambut putih dengan mata kuning seperti mata ular, dia memperhatikan Naruto yang menurut pria itu sangatlah tidak asing. "Siapa dia Sarada?". Tanya Pria itu

"Dia Uzumaki Naruto dia Naruto di dimensi lain". Jawab Sarada bisik-bisik dengan pria itu

"Bagitu". Jawab pria itu. "Aku adalah Mitsuki teman Sarada". Kata Mitsuki memperkenalkan diri

"Oh begitu". Naruto menganggukkan wajahnya. "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat". Bisik Naruto ke Sarada

"Dia puteranya Orochimaru". Jawab Sarada

"Benarkah?". Kata Naruto tidak percaya, kemudian Naruto memperhatikan Mitsuki dari atas sampai bawah. "Orochimaru itu ayahmu atau ibumu?". Tanya Naruto, dan jelas membuat Sarada Sweetdrop bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa sependapat dengannya

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu Mitsuki hanya bisa tersenyum. "Sepertinya tidak penting Orochimaru ayahku atau ibuku". Jawab Mitsuki

"Benar juga". Kata Naruto sependapat dengan Mitsuki

"Oh ya Sarada tadi Nandaime memanggilmu?". Ucap Mitsuki

"Benarkah begitu?". Tanya Sarada. "Baiklah ayo Naru chan kita temui Nandaime Hokage". Pinta Sarada

Time skip

Digedung Hokage Naruto memandang ngeri melihat kondisi kantor Hokage yang di penuhi kertas bertumpukkan bahkan ada tumpukkan kertas yang tingginya lebih dua meter

"Oh Sarada aku ada misi untukmu". Ucap Nandaime Hokage, tubuhnya yang kelelahan tidak membuat Nandaime Hokage kehilangan wibawanya, malah bagi Sarada Nandaime Hokage terlihat sangatlah keren

"Sarada san memang apa saja isi tumpukkan kertas itu?". Tanya Naruto pada Sarada dengan cara berbisik dia tidak berani bertanya langsung dengan Nandaime yang terlihat sangat kelelahan

"Itu kertas Dokument yang harus di tanda-tangani oleh Hokage". Ucap Sarada, Naruto menatap horror tumpukkan kertas itu.

"Jadi ini tugas Hokage yang sebenarnya". Kata Naruto, dia tidak berani membayangkan, jika seandainya Naruto menjadi Hokage dan harus menanda tangani semua berkas ini, Naruto mengeluarkan kertas catatannya yang berisi cita-citanya kemudian dia mencoret tulisan ingin menjadi Hokage

"Oh Naru chan kamu ada disini?". Tanya Nandaime Hokage yang baru menyadari kehadiran Naruto

"Ya aku ada di sini Tou maksudku Nandaime Hokage". Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Begitukah". Jawab Nandaime Hokage. "Sarada apa Yui yang membawanya kemari?". Tanya Nandaime Hokage dan di jawab anggukan oleh Nandaime Hokage menatap Naruto. "Naru chan bagaimana kondisimu di sana apa baik-baik saja?". Tanya Nandaime Hokage kepada Naruto

Naruto berpikir sejenak dia tidak mungkin menceritakan masalahnya kepada Nandaime Hokage yang sudah terlalu baik padanya, sudah cukup bagi Naruto untuk merepotkannya. "Tentu saja baik-baik saja".

.

.

.

TBC

Pyyuuuh akhirnya selesai juga Fict saya ini, maaf bagi yang menunggu lama fict saya, kemarin laptop di ambil oleh pamanku, Jadi selama sebulan saya gak menulis fict sama sekali dan baru kemarin setelah laptop ditangan, saya kembali menuliskan fict lagi,

Saya mengecek berapa Kata dalam fict saya dan saya terkejut sudah 26,321 kata bagi kalian para Readers prestasi ini biasa-biasa saja karena sudah ada yang menulis fict lebih dari 66 ribu kata namun bagi saya yang tidak terbiasa menulis panjang, prestasi ini sangat membanggakan bagi saya, ya walaupun tidak membanggakan karena banyaknya Typo dimana-mana bahkan banyak kata-kata yang di paksakan, memakai bahasa tidak baku bahkan terkesan berbelit-belit

Saya putuskan Naruto memiliki Rinnegan, sama seperti Yui memiliki tapi tidak pernah menggunakan, namun saya tidak akan membuat Naruto Over Power karena itu menurut saya sangat membosankan dan ceritanya akan mudah di tebak, bukankah salah satu factor kesuksesan anime jepang karena tokoh utamanya selalu menghadapi lawan yang mustahil untuk di kalahkan, sehingga rata-rata penggemar anime sangat sulit menebak akhir cerita

Terakhir apakah kalian sudah melihat Boruto the movie, saya mendapatkan videonya dari sepupuku ya walaupun harus kecewa karena selain memakai sub bahasa Inggris, videonya hasil dari Handycam yang ngerekam langsung dalam bioskop you know I mean

 **Saya akan menjawab Reviews**

Saya tidak menyangka keputusan saya membuat Naruto di pecat dari jabatan Jounin Konoha membuat seheboh ini, malah mereka yang menjadi silent readers rame-rame mereviews wow aku terkesan

 **Novizuliana27(Chapter8):** Terima kasih sarannya aku akan mempertimbangkan jawaban dari saudara

 **Novizuliana27(Chapter9** ): Pasti di belain(kira-kira benar gak?) entahlah

 **Widia267(Chapter 1)** Saya akan usahakan melanjutkan ya meskipun cukup lama

 **Uchiha ikari** : Saudari Ikari melihat Naruto sebagai sosok yang lembut dan ramah tapi saya pastikan ke saudari Ikari jika Naruto bisa kuat dan tidak lemah

 **Riski56 :** Ini kelanjutannya

 **Jasmine DaisynoYuki** : Naruto takut dengan Minato

 **S.A.C Causetoday** : Jawabanku untuk pertanyaan saudara adalah aku tidak bisa berkomentar apapun karena pernyataan anda adalah benar, aku adalah orang nekat yang memposting fict hancur dan lebih buruk daripada anak sd di ffn yang berpotensi untuk di baca oleh semua orang di dunia ini, aku sadar satu hal tulisanku tidak layak untuk di sebarkan tapi jika itu yang ada dalam pikiranku maka sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan berani menulis, aku harus mencoba, tulisan salah urusan belakangan karena bisa aku ubah kapanpun, dan fict chapter 9 sudah saya edit dan jika ada yang salah jangan sungkan untuk mengkritiknya

 **Saphirepl** : Jangan menilai seseorang terlalu dini kita lihat di chapter selanjutnya nanti apakah saudara masih bisa bersimpati dengan Naruto jika saudara membaca chapter berikutnya

 **Guestnya guest** :sama seperti yang saya sampaikan ke sapirepl

 **Yuko :** Oke ini kelanjutannya

 **Yuanthecutegirl** : ya aku juga suka sama Shikamaru dan femnaru soalnya sudah terlalu banyak Sasufemnaru

 **MimiTao** :Aku setuju dengan saudara jangan pernah menyimpulkan semuanya tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu

 **Aoi Itsuka** : Aku akan buat satu scane dimana Naruto memutuskan meninggalkan desa namun dilarang oleh Naruko dan Naruko menantang Naruto untuk duel satu lawan satu jika Naruko kalah maka Naruto boleh keluar desa namun jika Naruto kalah maka dia harus tinggal di Konoha dan menerima jabatannya sebagai Jounin Konoha

 **aoi Sora** : Terima kasih atas dukungannya saya akan melanjutkannya

 **rizki56** : Terima kasih untuk pujiannya

 **lusy922** : jawabannya sama dengan Saphiepl dan aoi itsuka

 **Alphakiller-Leon** : Aku juga yang lupa memberi keterangan (Maaf ya)

 **Dewi15** : dia pasti menyesal kok tenang saja

 **Azazel Da Tenshi** : kadang kesedihan dan cinta berlebihan membuat orang sepintar apapun akan menjadi buta mereka tidak akan mampu membedakan yang baik dan benar, salah ataupun benar

 **Byakuren Hikaru83** :Jawabannya sama dengan aoi Itsuka

Pegumuman penting bagi Readers: saya merasa belum pantas dipanggil Senpai karena saya sendiri baru bergabung dengan fict ini 26 Agustus 2015 artinya saya baru 6 bulan menghuni di ffn, selain itu tulisan saya baru 3 dan kebanyakan belum layak untuk di baca jadi panggil saja saya Rizuki kalau tidak panggil saja saya seperti saudara memanggil di tempat lain yaitu Author meskipun saya sendiri merasa canggung dipanggil author tapi itu lebih baik dibandingkan di panggil Senpai


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kisihimoto**

 **Warning : GAJE OOC TYPO di mana-mana dan ide terlalu pasaran**

 **FEMNARU bukan Naruko**

 **Genre Family**

 **Rate masih T**

 **Keterangan (Male)Naruto untuk Male Naru versi dewasa, Naruto untuk Femnaru**

"Percakapan". 'Dalam hati'. **"Bijuu yang bicara", 'Biju dalam hati'.** /telepati/

Sebuah lubang besar menganga di tengah-tengah kota, mayat-mayat Shinobi dan penduduk bergelimpangan dimana-mana seorang pria berambut orange dengan tindikkan di wajahnya, dan memakai jubah dengan motif awan merah sedang berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan Yondaime Hokage, walaupun terkenal kuat Yondaime Hokage tidak sanggup menghadapinya padahal semua kekuatan dan kelemahan pain sudah di ketahui

"Dimana Jincuriki Kyuubi?". Ucap pria itu yang bisa dipanggil pain tendou sambil memegang kerah Yondaime Hokage, Yondaime menolak untuk tidak memberi tahu dimana keberadaan Naruko yang sekarang berada di Myobokuzan,

"Aku tidak akan memberi tahumu". Ucap Minato pain Tendou benar-benar murka, kemudian menusukkan besi hitam ke perut Minato, lalu menghempaskannya begitu saja, begitupun dengan semua pain dan hewan mereka menyerang siapapun yang di duga menyembunyikan Jinchuriki Kyuubi

"Aku ada disini". Ucap seorang gadis bersurai pirang bermata ruby Namikaze Naruko. Naruko kemudian meninju salah satu pain dan saat itu dia meninggal seketika, Naruko membuat seperti Shuriken raksasa ditangannya dan di bantu oleh 2 kage bunshinnya. "Rasen shuriken". Rapal Naruko kemudian Naruko melempar rasen shuriken kearah pain tendou namun berhasil di hindari oleh pain Tendou,

Di tempat lain Gamabunta gamatora dan gamaken menghadapi monster-monster summon milik Pain dari badak sampai bunglon

Sedang di tempat Naruko dia berhasil mengalahkan pain Jigokudo pain yang mampu menyembuhkan semua tubuh pain seperti semula, Naruko tersenyum dengan kematian pain Jigokudo maka pain tidak bisa menyembuhkannya lagi selanjutnya Shurado dan Nigendo berhasil dikalahkan dengan Rasen shuriken, Naruko kelelahan apalagi kagebunshin Naruko yang di gunakan menyerap chakra alam tersisa hanya tinggal 2 lagi, tanpa di duga pain Gakido yang sebelumnya dikalahkan oleh Naruko namun di bangkitkan oleh pain Jigokudo berhasil menangkap Naruko, dia menyerap chakra Naruko, melihat itu Naruto kemudian langsung mengumpulkan energi alam dan membuat Pain Gakido menjadi kodok karena tidak mampu mengendalikan energy alam lalu mati seketika, Naruko melirik tubuh pain Chikusudo dan menyerangnya dengan Oodama Rasengan, Chikusudo mati di tempat, dan semua summon yang di panggil pain menghilang semua

"Sekarang giliranmu". Ucap Naruko kepada pain Tendou

"Shinra tensei". Naruko terlempar jauh karena sebuah gaya gravitasi yang mendorongnya, Naruko berlari kearah pain tendou dia harus cepat sebelum interval 5 detik agar dia bisa menggunakan jutsu yang sama

Sementara di tempat lain

"kita sampai juga di Konoha". Ucap seorang Gadis berambut pirang dengan mata saffire Uzumaki Naruto

"Ayo kita masuk". Ajak seorang gadis berambut merah Uzumaki Yui, mereka memasuki gerbang konoha namun mereka menemukan banyak sekali kejanggalan seperti tidak ada Kotetsu dan Izumo yang biasanya menjaga pintu gerbang. "Kemana penjaga gerbang?". Tanya Yui melirik bangunan yang biasa di tempati Kotetsu dan Izumo, kemudian Yui menghampiri Naruto yang memperhatikan desa dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Ah ada apa?". Tanya Yui kemudian dia mengikuti pandangan Naruto yang melihat kondisi desa yang sudah porak-poranda. "Apakah ekspansi Pain sudah dimulai". Gumam Yui namun bisa di dengar oleh Naruto

"Entahlah". Ucap Naruto sambil merasakan chakra Naruko yang mulai melemah, naruto segera berlari untuk menyelamatkan Naruko dan mengabaikan protes Yui yang tertinggal di belakang

"Itta". Rintih Yui ketika tidak sengaja menubruk Naruto yang berhenti mendadak. "Kenapa mendadak berhenti?". Tanya Yui Naruto kembali berjalan namun kali ini berjalan menjauhi pertempuran antara Naruko dan Pain Tendou. "Naru chan pertempurannya bukan di sana". Ungkap Yui karena Naruto mengambil jalan yang salah

Naruto berjalan terus mengabaikan Yui yang terus meminta agar Naruto ikut dalam pertempuran ini

"Naru chan kamu salah jalan". Pinta Yui yang berhasil mengejar Naruto

"Buat apa aku kesana?". Tanya Naruto. "Aku bukan lagi Shinobi Konoha jadi aku tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk menolong maupun membantu Konoha". Kata Naruto dia menatap tajam kearah Yui, Yui terkejut karena kali ini tidak ada kebohongan dimata Naruto

"Sekarang kamu mau kemana?". Tanya Yui dia tidak suka akan ketidak pedulian Naruto, namun Yui tidak suka memaksakan kehendak orang lain

"Aku mau pulang lalu mengambil semua barang-barangku setelah itu meninggalkan desa berharap dengan kepergianku membuat desa bisa melupakanku secara perlahan-lahan". Jawab Naruto dia berjalan kembali dan meninggalkan Yui

"Tunggu aku". Ucap yui dia berjalan menyusul Naruto. "Jika tidak mau menyelamatkan Konoha maka tolonglah Naruko". Pinta Yui

Naruto berhenti berjalan kemudian naruto menatap yui. "Beri satu alasan kenapa aku harus menyelamatkannya?". Tanya Naruto

Yui terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto, namun dia harus mencari cara agar Naruto mau menyelamatkan Naruko. "Karena dia adikmu". Jawab Yui namun beberapa detik kemudian Yui merutuki jawabannya itu

"Adik?". Ucap Naruto dia hanya tertawa hambar. "Bagiku dia hanyalah seseorang yang telah menghancurkan hidupku". Ucap Naruto. "Yui nee tatap aku cari kebohongan dimataku". Pinta Naruto namun Yui tidak berani menatap Naruto karena Yui tahu kalau hari ini Naruto sedang tidak berbohong. "Aku sempat berpikir untuk memaafkannya namun aku pikir itu hanyalah sia-sia". Jawab Naruto dia berjalan kembali meninggalkan Yui yang mematung di jalan

Time skip

Naruto berada di rumahnya dia menyegel semua barang milik pribadinya kedalam sebuah gulungan kemudian menaruhnya ke dalam tas, Naruto memandang desa dalam kondisi porak-poranda akibat serangan Pain, Naruto ingin melihat desa yang dia cintai untuk yang terakhir, sebelum dia meninggalkan desa

Naruto sempat merasakan Chakra Naruko yang mulai melemah, dia memang tidak peduli apapun kondisi Naruko namun hati kecilnya ingin kesana dan segera menolong adiknya itu. 'Apakah aku harus menyelamatkan Naruko'. Ucap Naruto dalam hati kemudian Naruto menyimpan tasnya dan melompat keluar melalui jendela. "Tidak aku tidak perlu menyelamatkannya". Ucap Naruto dia kemudian balik arah kembali ke apartemennya, dan segera mengambil tasnya. "Sepertinya ini adalah perpisahan". Ucap Naruto dia kembali menggendong tas dan keluar melalui pintu dan tidak lupa menguncinya

Di tempat pertarungan Pain, Naruko sudah sekarat, sekujur tubuhnya sudah di penuhi oleh besi hitam, di depan seorang pria berambut pendek dengan mata Byakguan berusaha menghalau Pain untuk tidak mendekati Naruko

"Kamu tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku". Ucap pain Tendou kepada pria itu yang bernama Hinata. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Pain tendou kemudian dia merapal sebuah segel. "Shinra Tensei". Sebuah dorongan keras yang menyebabkan ledakan di sekitar Hinata, asap menutupi sehingga tidak ada yang mengetahui kondisi Hinata

"Hinata sama". Teriak Koi salah satu pengasuh Hinata yang menyayanginya Hinata seperti putera kandungnya sendiri

Hinata POV

Aku merasa terengah-engah, tubuhku telah banyak luka aku memperhatikan gadis yang kucintai, aku harus melindunginya, walaupun itu akan membunuhku

"Kamu tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku". Ucap Pain Tendou, aku hanya bisa melakukan kuda-kuda bersiap menghadapi kondisi yang terburuk sekalipun, tubuhku terlalu lemah untuk mendengar apa yang dia katakan namun aku yakin dia sedang merapal sebuah Jutsu. "Shinra tensei". Rapal pria itu aku hanya bisa menutupi mataku, oh kami sama apa ini akhir dalam hidupku, aku meraba tubuhku memastikan apakah aku masih hidup, kemudian aku membuka mataku aku melihat di seklilingku sesuatu berwarna kuning, sepertinya chakra kuning itu melindungiku dari serangan pain

Aku menatap seseorang gadis yang di selimuti chakra kuning dia memperhatikanku. "Apa kamu baik-baik saja Hinata kun?". Gadis itu bertanya kepadaku,

"Aku baik-baik saja?". Jawab ku, dia hanya tersenyum kearahku, kemudian melenyapkan chakra kuning di sekitarnya menyisakan seorang gadis berambut pirang mata berwarna saffire dan memakai dress orange polos dengan celana hitam pendek di atas lutut, yang aku kenal bernama Naruto, dia gadis yang mengenalkanku pada Uzumaki Yui dan memintanya untuk menjadi guruku

"Syukurlah". Jawab Naruto singkat

"Oh jadi kamu Jinchuriki kyuubi?". Tanya pria itu

Hinata POV END

"Oh jadi kamu Jinchuriki Kyuubi?". Tanya Pain Tendou

Naruto menatap Pain Tendou. "Helo Yahiko maksudku Nagato". Sapa Naruto kepada Pain Tendou Pain Tendou terkejut dengan sapaan Naruto

"Bagaimana kau tahu?". Tanya Pain Tendou

"Apa itu penting?". Tanya Naruto Pain Tendou hanya menyeringai

"Hmmm tidak". Jawab Pain Tendou

"Nee chan apa yang kau lakukan di sini dia bukanlah lawanmu". Teriak Naruko yang tidak berdaya di tanah karena tubuhnya di tusuk besi hitam

"Tenanglah dia tidak akan menyakitiku". Jawab Naruto. /Kuu Nee kumohon berilah chakramu/. Pinta Naruto kepada Kurama

 **/Jangan bodoh bocah, dengan senang hati aku akan menyerahkan Chakraku/.** Jawab Kurama

"Bersiaplah". Tubuh Naruto di selimuti chakra kuning dan dengan secepat kilat di memukul Pain sampai terpental jauh

"Cepat sekali". Gumam Pain,

"Seharusnya kamu jangan lengah". Ucap Naruto yang sudah berada di belakang pain, kemudian Naruto meninju kembali Pain sampai jatuh ke tanah menyebabkan lubang yang sangat besar,

Pain berusaha berdiri serangan tadi benar-benar membuat Pain sekarat, sebuah Tinju raksasa melesat kearah Pain namun kali ini Pain berhasil menghindarinya, pain menatap seekor Rubah raksasa dengan Sembilan ekor menyikut pain sampai mental, Rubah itu mengejar kembali dan melesatkan sebuah tinju kearah Nagato

Di tempat lain Team yang bertugas mencari keberadaan Pain yang asli terkejut dengan Chakra yang menurut mereka tidak asing. "Apakah kamu merasakannya?". Tanya pria berambut panjang dengan Byakugan

"Iya ini Chakra Kyuubi". Gumam Shikamaru. "Apakah Naruko mengamuk lagi?". Tanya Shikamaru,

Neji mengecek sumber chakra tersebut. "Aku melihat Kyuubi dengan jumlah ekor sempurna". Jawab Neji

"Ini gawat". Gumam Shikamaru. "Kemana Yamato dan Naruto di saat mereka di butuhkan". Ucap Shikamaru karena tidak melihat tanda-tanda Yamato dan Naruto

Kembali di pertarungan Naruto vs Pain,

Naruto bertahan berusaha agar tidak terhisap ke dalam jutsu Chibaku tensei milik Pain, Naruto menembak Bijuudama kearah pusat Chibaku tensei, karena menurut Yui itu dapat mengacaukan cara kerja Chibaku Tensei, entah kenapa Naruto merasa semua penjelasan Yui sangatlah berguna untuk menghadapi masa depan,

Kembali kepertarungan Chibaku tensei yang di buat Pain hancur berkeping-keping sekarang pertarungan antara Rubah ekor 9 dan Pain tendou, Naruto mendekat kearah Pain tendou, namun anehnya Pain hanya terdiam lalu secara mengejutkan tubuh Pain langsung ambruk, Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, Naruto mendekati Pain yang telah mati, dia tidak merasakan Chakra yang menyelimuti Pain, Naruto kembali ke Konoha kemudian dia menggendong Naruko dan membawa tubuh Naruko ke ketempat persembunyian Nagato

Time skip

Naruto berada di dalam pohon dari kertas buatan konan sahabat Nagato dia menatap seorang pria berambut merah yang tubuhnya kurus kering didalam sebuah mesin, seorang wanita dengan bunga kertas di kepalanya dan seorang wanita berambut merah dan tidak perlu dikenalkan yaitu Yui Uzumaki

"Dia akan membawa perdamaian untuk Konoha Ame dan seluruh dunia". Ucap Yui kepada Nagato, pria yang bernama Nagato menatap Naruto menyelidiki

"Aku percaya kepadamu gadis hentai". Ucap Nagato kepada yui sedangkan Yui mendeathglare kearah Nagato. "Baiklah Geddou Rinne Tensei No jutsu".

"Jutsu itu jangan-jangan". Ucap Naruto ketika mendengar Jutsu yang di rapalkan oleh Nagato. "Apakah itu jutsu penghidupan?". Tanya Naruto kepada Konan

"Iya kau benar sebagai Pain ke tujuh Pain dapat mengatur kematian dan kehidupan". Jawab Konan, Konan menatap Naruto. "Namun harga untuk melakukan untuk jutsu ini sangatlah besar". Konan menambahkan

Naruto menatap Nagato dengan cemas. "Maksudmu matikan?". Tanya Naruto

"Sepertinya kamu peduli dengan Nagato?". Tanya Konan

"Aku merasa sebuah kedeketan antara aku dan dia namun aku tidak tahu apa itu?". Jawab Naruto

"Begitu ya". Reaksi Konan mendengar jawaban Naruto

"Aku sudah membangkitkan semua warga Konoha yang kubunuh, aku percaya kepadamu ". Jawab Nagato kemudian Meninggal dunia

"Tidak Nagato". Ucap Konan tidak percaya akan kematian temannya itu

(Rizuki1993)

Naruto menggendong Naruko di punggungnya, sampai sebuah tempat dengan penduduk yang berkumpul di desa Konoha

"Cepat ke sana". Perintah Naruto sambil menurunkan Naruko

"Nee chan tidak ke sana?". Tanya Naruko

"Pahlawan yang menyelamatkan Konoha adalah kamu jadi lebih baik kamu saja yang ke sana". Jawab Naruto

"Tapi bukannya Nee chan yang mengalahkan Pain?". Tanya Naruko bagaimanapun juga Naruto juga berjasa mengalahkan Pain

Naruto membuka buku bersampul hijau dengan gambar maito guy. "Aku hanya mengalahkan satu sedangkan kamu mengalahkan 5 Pain sekaligus". Jawab Naruto

"Maafkan aku". Ucap Naruko dia menunduk tidak berani menatap wajah kakaknya

"Untuk apa?". Tanya Naruto sambil membaca buku cover hijaunya, sesekali dia melirik kearah Naruko

"Semuanya". Jawab Naruko. "maaf telah mengambil kasih sayang orang tua dari nee chan maafkan aku yang telah membuat Nee chan menderita dan maafkan aku. ". Naruto menutup mulut Naruto dengan jarinya

"Aku memaafkanmu". Jawab Naruto. "Sekarang pergi kesana dan terima sambutan dari warga". Pinta Naruto, Naruko tersenyum kemudian memeluk tubuh Naruto

"Terima kasih". Ucap Naruko. "aku pikir Nee chan membenciku". Jawab Naruko, kemudian Naruko menarik tangan Naruto

"Mau kemana kita?". Tanya Naruto bingung

"Kita temui mereka". Jawab Naruko, sambil menarik Naruto sampai di sebuah tempat dimana semua orang berkumpul,

Mereka yang melihat Naruko dan Naruto bersorak gembira karena berhasil menyelamatkan Konoha, "Naruto". Ucap Kushina kemudian Kushina langsung memeluk Naruto, Naruko hanya tersenyum karena melihat ibunya senang bertemu kakaknya

"Naruto". Panggil Yui. "Kamu tidak melupakan sesuatu?". Tanya Yui sambil memperlihatkan tasnya milik Naruto yang akan memuat seluruh pakaian Naruto,

Saat di depan pintu gerbang Naruto memutuskan untuk menolong adiknya dan meninggalkan tasnya di depan pintu gerbang, Yui yang melihatnya segera memungut tas itu

"Terima kasih Yui nee". Ucap Naruto sambil mengambil tasnya. "Oke ini saatnya". Naruto menggendongkan tas itu ke punggungnya

"Apa maksudmu?". Tanya Naruko, dalam hati dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak namun dia berusaha menampiknya

"Aku akan meninggalkan desa mencari tempat yang mau menerimaku". Jawab Naruto

"Tunggu aku pikir kamu sudah memaafkanku". Ucap Naruko

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku memang sudah memaafkanmu tapi bukan berarti aku akan tinggal disini". Jawab Naruto

Naruko menatap kakaknya itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita duel kalau aku menang kamu harus pulang dan jika nee chan menang dengan berat hati aku akan melepasmu". Ucap Naruko

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tahu bagaimana keras kepala Naruko, jikapun dia menolak pasti dia akan memaksanya

"Kage bunshin no jutsu". Naruko berubah menjadi jumlah yang banyak kemudian menyuruh kage bunshinnya untuk bertapa mengumpulkan energy alam

Trangg

Dua kunai saling beradu Naruko terus mengayun kunainya namun dapat di tangkis oleh Naruto

Pofff

Satu dari 3 Bunshin Naruko menghilang, pengalaman yang di alami oleh kagebunshin akan di alami tubuh aslinya, sekarang Naruko dalam mode sannin. "Kagebunshin no jutsu". Dua kagebunshin di kiri dan kanan Naruko membantu membuat piringan besar. "Fuuton Rasen shuriken". Rasenshuriken Naruko mengarah pada Naruto, tak ada reaksi apapun dari Naruto ketika rasenhuriken mendekatinya.

Tangan chakra berwarna kuning menghempaskan rasenshuriken milik Naruko

"Kamu tidak berubah masih saja lambat". Ucap Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah di belakang Naruko

Bugghhh

Naruto menendang Naruko sampai terpental jauh

Poofff

Kage bunshin kedua dari tiga menghilang dan Naruko kembali ke mode sannin. "Fuuton oodama Rasengan". Kali ini serangan Naruko kena telak Naruto terlempar jauh

"Wow tadi benar-benar hebat". Ucap Naruto, sekarang dia berada dalam mode kyuubi ekor 4

Teriakan monster ekor 4 menggetarkan arena pertarungan, Kushina yang melihat pertarungan kedua anaknya hanya memeluk Minato, mereka berdua tidak berani mencampuri pertarungan itu, namun mereka berharap Naruko dapat memenangkannya

Naruko kembali membuat Fuuton oodama rasengan, namun Naruto dapat menghindarinya dengan cepat

"Aku harus mengakui jika perkembanganmu lumayan juga". Ucap Naruto lalu dia menyiapkan bulatan besar berwarna hitam. "Bijuu dama".

Duaarrrr

Bom meledak tepat 100 meter di belakang Naruko. "Benar-benar mengerikan". Ucap Naruko ketika melihat hasil bom bijuu yang menyebabkan lubang yang sangat lebar

Mata Naruko terbelalak, tanpa dia sadari Naruto sudah berada di belakangnya, dan dengan mode kyuubi Naruto mencekik leher Naruko. "Aku cabut kata-kataku tadi kamu benar-benar lemah".

Naruko memilih mengabaikan hinaan Naruto, Jiraiya pernah mengatakan taktik jitu mengalahkan lawannya adalah dengan menyulut emosinya, karena dengan begitu lawan tidak dapat berpikir positife

"Kage nui". Bayangan hitam menjerat Naruto, tangan yang mencekik leher Naruko terlepas dan dengan susah payah Naruto menengok ke belakang. "Kumohon hentikan pertarungan gila ini". Ucap SHikamaru, Naruto mulai memberontak dan Shikamaru tidak dapat menahan lebih lama lagi. "Naruko cepatlah".

"Baiklah Shikamaru Fuuton Oodama rasengan".

Bruggghhh

Oodama rasengan mengenai telak kearah Naruto, perlahan mode kyuubi Naruto mulai menghilang. 'Akhirnya selesai juga". Ucap Naruko dalam hati dia bahagia karena kakaknya tidak perlu pergi meninggalkan desa

Pofff

Tubuh Naruto menghilang, wajah gembira Naruko berubah menjadi kekecewaan. "Kagebunshin". Naruto mengaktifkan mode sannin yang tersisa dia mencari keberadaan kakakknya, namun tubuhnya yang lemah membuat mode sannin menghilang begitu cepat

Bugghhh

Naruto memukulku dengan telak, Naruko yang terlalu lemah langsung tidak sadarkan diri

Naruko Pov

Aku terbangun, lagi-lagi berada di rumah sakit, aku langsung memeluk kedua kakiku, aku kalah dan itu artinya kakakku akan pergi meninggalkan desa

"kamu sudah bangun?". Tanya seseorang di sampingku

"Iya aku". Tubuhku menjadi kaku, kakakku yang akan meninggalkan desa berada di sampingku, aku segera memeluknya. "Aku pikir Nee chan akan meninggalkanku". Ucap Naruko

"Tti tidak bisa bernafas". Aku yang baru sadar segera melonggarkan pelukanku, nafas kakakku memburu pelukan tadi membuatnya sesak nafas

Aku tersadar sesuatu. "Aku kalah". Ucap aku sambil menundukan wajahku karena tidak berani menatap wajahnya

Kakakku tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak aku yang kalah". Ucap kakakku, aku tidak mengerti maksud kakakku, jelas-jelas aku pingsan gara-gara melawannya. "Kamu memang kalah dalam pertarungan ini tapi kamu mengalahkan ku disini". Ucap kakakku menunjuk kearah dadanya

Aku mengangguk sepertinya alasan kakakku dapat di terima walaupun sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud kakakku

.

.

.

TBC

Omake

"Jadi hasilnya begitu ya". Ucap pria berambut jabrik (U)Naruto kepada Yui yang melaporkan hubungan (N)Naruto dengan keluarganya

"Jadi selanjutnya apa yang harus kita lakukan?". Tanya Yui, (U)Naruto berpikir sejenak

"Baiklah serahkan gulungan antar dimensi". Pinta (U)Naruto

Yui meyerahkan gulungan tersebut. "Untuk apa?". Tanya Yui

Tanpa pikir panjang (U)Naruto melempar gulungan itu ke tempat perapian, sampai gulungan itu hancur terbakar. "Apa yang kamu lakukan paman". Ucap Yui yang kesal melihat (U)Naruto membakar gulungan penting itu

"Aku hanya memastikan agar kamu tidak kembali lagi dan mengacaukan di dimensi lainnya". Jawab (U)Naruto sambil meninggalkan Yui di ruang Hokage

"Dasar paman baka". Umpat Yui

"Aku mendengarnya". Ucap (U)Naruto

Glek, wajah Yui menjadi pucat. "Paman tunggu aku". Lalu Yui mengejar (U)Naruto

 **Benar-benar TBC**

Baiklah aku akan menjawab satu demi satu review dari kalian

 **riski56** terima kasih atas pujiannya aku sedang galau apakah fict ini akan aku teruskan atau tidak

 **InmasGination :** Oke akan aku lanjutka Insya Allah

 **Naru :** Ya insya Allah aku lanjutkan

 **Vivinetaria :** Semua orang bisa berpendapat bukan? Dan maaf karena tidak memikirkan sejauh itu

 **Guest :** Apakah chap kemarin sampai 4000 masih kurang? Baiklah akan aku usahakan

 **Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer :** Aku rasa masih ada satu atau dua mungkin lebih

 **AlfhaKiller – Leon :** One punchman aku pernah mendengar tapi belum pernah menonton sepertinya aku harus menyalahkan KPI karena gara-gara mereka semua anime yang di anggap tidak mendidik (Padahal mendidik) tidak berani tayang di Indonesia, jangan suruh aku lihat youtube karena hapeku jadul, Untuk Fandom lain selain Naruto kayaknya tidak bisa, aku pernah memikirkan fandom lain seperti Inuyasha dan One piece, tapi pengetahuanku tentang dua anime ini sangatlah kurang

 **Yuanthecutegirl :** Ralat bukan waktu tapi dimensi

 **Aiko Vallery :** Terima kasih insya Allah akan aku lanjutkan

Riski56 : Aku tidak bisa janji

 **Sas'ke** : terima kasih aku sedang tidak bersemangat nulis

 **Guest :** Yang benar Yui, tetap yang mengembara adalah Sasuke sedangkan Naruto hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga sekaligus jounin pendamping karena para tetua tidak mengijinkan Naruto untuk berhenti sebagai ninja

 **Aoi sora :** Terima kasih atas dukungannya aku menjadi semangat lagi

 **Guest :** Sepertinya aku harus membacanya cerita yang anda maksud, well aku anggap ucapan anda itu adalah pujian

 **Azuramode :** Terima kasih

 **Dewi15** : Insya Allah akan aku akan lanjutkan

Terima kasih kasih atas reviewnya aku tidak akan bertanya apa kekurangan chapter ini Karena aku yakin banyak banget, maaf menunggu lama


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kisihimoto**

 **Warning : GAJE OOC TYPO di mana-mana dan ide terlalu pasaran**

 **FEMNARU bukan Naruko**

 **Genre Family**

 **Rate masih T**

 **Keterangan (U)Naruto untuk Male Naru versi dewasa, Naruto untuk Femnaru**

"Percakapan". 'Dalam hati'. **"Bijuu yang bicara", 'Biju dalam hati'.** /telepati/

.

.

.

Naruto membuka gulungan lalu Naruto melakukan segel. "Kai".

Poof

Muncul beberapa pakaian yang telah dilipat, lalu Naruto memasukan pakaian ke dalam lemari sesuai jenis pakaiannya, dari celana baju dan pakaian dalam

Naruto terhenti ketika di antara pakaian ada jaket berwarna hijau dengan banyak kantong di depannya, lalu Naruto menaruhnya di atas meja dekat kasur, dan menaruh Hita atei dengan lambang daun dengan lubang di atasnya

"Makan malam sudah siap". Ucap seseorang dari luar

"Baik kaa chan sebentar lagi naru selesai". Jawab Naruto

"Oke jangan lama-lama". Pinta Kushina

Naruto segera mengganti pakaian dengan piyama orange dengan gambar rubah imut

/ **Kamu terlihat aneh dengan pakaian itu/** ucap Kurama

/Seharusnya Kuu nee juga mencoba pakaian ini/ goda Naruto, Kurama hanya membuang muka tidak suka sedangkan Naruto tertawa melihat wajah Kurama

Naruto langsung turun ke bawah. "Malam". Sapa Naruto

Kushina yang menyiapkan piring, dan Minato yang sedang membaca buku menatap Naruto dengan senyuman. "Malam juga sayang".

"Cepat Nee chan aku sangat lapar". Keluh Ryuu yang menyandarkan bahunya di atas meja, karena bosan menunggu Naruto

"Ya aku juga". Keluh Naruko membenarkan Ryuu

Naruto tertawa mendengar keluhan adik-adiknya. "Maaf tadi Nee chan harus membereskan pakaian Nee chan dulu". Jawab Naruto

"Sudahlah ini adalah hari pertama Naruto tinggal di sini jadi kita harus merayakannya". Ucap Kushina lalu semua orang makan dengan tenang

-Time skip-

"Biar Naru bantu". Ucap Naruto sambil membereskan piring-piring kotor diatas meja kemudian membawanya keatas wastafel piring

"Biar Kaa chan saja yang mencuci". Pinta Kushina

"Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menuntun Kushina duduk diatas sofa. "Tidak kaa chan biar naru saja". Naruto mengambil remote dan menyalakan televise. "Santai saja dan nimati acara televisinya".

-Time skip-

"whooam tou chan kaa chan aku tidur dulu". Ucap Naruto dan tidak lupa mengecup pipi mereka berdua, lalu naik ke atas

Naruto membuka kamarnya dan setelah mematikan lampu, dia langsung berbaring di atas kasur, namun naruto merasa ada sesuatu hal yang janggal dikasurnya

Cklek

Naruto menghidupkan lampu dan terkejut melihat kedua adiknya berada dikasur

"Kenapa kalian berdua ada disini?". Tanya Naruto

"Kami ingin tidur bersama Nee chan boleh ya?". Pinta Naruko dan Ryuu

"Tidak

"Kumohon".

Blam

Naruto menutup pintunya setelah mengeluarkan Naruko dan Ryuu, sekarang mereka berdiam diri di depan pintu kamar Naruto

"Kalian masih di sana?".

"Iya". jawab Naruko dan Ryuu

Cklek

Naruto membuka pintunya. "baiklah untuk kali ini saja". Ucap Naruto dan mereka berdua masuk kembali dengan hati gembira

-Time skip

"Bagaimana tidurmu nyenyak?". Tanya Kushina 

Naruto yang manggut-manggut tersentak dengan pertanyaan Kushina. "tadi kaa chan Tanya apa?". Tanya Naruto yang sekarang dalam kondisi acak-acakan di tambah lingkaran hitam di matanya membuat dia seperti panda

Bagi Naruto tidur kali ini adalah suatu hal yang berat, karena ketika Naruko dan Ryuu tidur terus menerus bergerak kesana kemari, dan membuat Naruto yang tidur di tepi kasur harus jatuh berkali-kali

Naruto yang terlalu mengantuk akhirnya memutuskan tidur menggunakan kasur lipat, dan sebelum Naruto memejamkan mata Naruko yang tidur diatas terjatuh sampai menimpa Naruto

Naruto berusaha menyingkirkan Naruko namun sebelum itu terjadi Ryuu jatuh dan menimpa tubuh Naruto

Naruto hanya pasrah ditindih oleh kedua adiknya sampai pagi menjelang

"kalau kami berdua tidur dengan nyenyak benarkan Ryuu?". Ucap Naruko dan Ryuu mengangguk membenarkan. "nee chan cepat bangun katanya mau melatih mengendalikan Kyuubi". Pinta Naruko sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto

"Nanti saja Nee chan masih ngantuk". Jawab Naruto sambil menghempaskan tangan Naruko kemudian berjalan ke atas

"Nee chan". Panggil Ryuu

"Ya?". Tanya Naruto

"Hari ini bukannya ada acara kencan dengan Lazy man". Ucap Ryuu mengingatkan

Rasa kantuk membuat Loading dalam otak Naruto sangat lama. "Sial aku terlambat". Naruto berlari mencari baju yang cocok untuk kencan hari ini

-Time skip-

Shikamaru menatap jam 09.30 padahal janji kencan pukul 09.00, Shikamaru menunggu sejenak di tahu Naruto seorang yang disiplin, dia tidak akan terlambat kecuali ada sesuatu yang penting

"Shikamaru apa yang kamu lakukan?". Tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat

"Menunggu seseorang". Jawab Shikamaru. "Apa yang dilakukan di Konoha Temari?". Tanya Shikamaru

"Kazekage mengutusku untuk membicarakan aliansi lima Negara yang di usulkan oleh Yondaime Hokage". Jawab wanita yang bernama Temari

Mereka berdua asyik berbicara sampai tidak ada yang menyadari Naruto sudah sampai di sana Naruto mengeratkan dadanya, cairan bening mengalir dipipinya, lalu Naruto pergi meninggalkan tempat itu

"Baiklah pemalas aku pergi dahulu". Ucap Temari pamit

"Mendokusai hati-hati di jalan". Saran Shikamaru

Temari tertawa sejenak. "Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu". Jawab Temari kemudian dia menjauh pelahan-lahan dan menghilang di belokan

"Wanita memang merepotkan" gumam Shikamaru kemudian dia menengok jam aneh kenapa Naruto belum datang juga, akhirnya karena cemas, Shikamaru mencari Naruto

-Taman-

Naruto duduk di atas kursi, dia melirik sebuah kartu yang dibuat khusus untuk Shikamaru, rencananya hari ini dia ingin menyatakan cinta padanya

"Kamu menangis?". Tanya Sasuke yang sudah duduk si samping

Naruto langsung menghapus air matanya. "Tidak aku hanya kelilipan". Jawab Naruto. "Aku dengar kamu menyatakan cinta pada Sakura?" Tanya Naruto

Blush

Wajah Sasuke bersemu merah

"Aku anggap jawabannya iya" goda Naruto

"Bagaimana denganmu aku pikir kamu juga akan menyatakan cinta pada Shikamaru?". Tanya Sasuke

Naruto menunduk sedih. "Entahlah aku pikir dia tidak menyukaiku". Jawab Naruto

"Hn kamu sudah nyatakan cinta padanya?". Tanya Sasuke Naruto hanya menggeleng. "Cepat sebelum Shikamaru di ambil oleh orang lain". Pinta Sasuke

(Rizuki1993)

"Bagaimana?". Tanya Naruto

"Tunggu". Naruko membuat bulatan hitam dari chakra merah dan biru

Blarrr

Bola hitam meledak dan mengakibatkan Naruko terlempar

"Komposisi chakra berwarna merah dan biru haruslah seimbang jadi akan seperti ini". Ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan bulatan hitam di tangannya

Naruko berdiri dan menempuk bajunya yang kotor akibat debu. "Baiklah akan aku ulangi". Ucap Naruko

Naruto menepuk pundak Naruko. "Nanti saja kita istirahat dulu". Saran Naruto

"Kumohon kita coba lagi". Pinta Naruko dengan memelas

Naruto menatap wajah Killer bee. "Paman tolong awasi sebentar". Pinta Naruto yang membiarkan Naruko latihan kembali

"Tenang saja yo aku akan mengawasinya". jawab Killer bee

"Terima kasih paman". Ucap Naruto sambil melangkah pergi keluar gua

"Nee chan mau kemana?". Tanya Naruko

"Aku lapar". Jawab Naruto kemudian dia keluar gua dan menuju sebuah pondok yang di khusukan untuk penjaga pulau ini

"Bagaimana latihan Naruko?". Tanya Iruka sambil menuangkan teh untuk Naruto

"Lumayan". Jawab Naruto. "terima kasih tehnya sensei". Ucap Naruto sambil mencecap teh yang di berikan senseinya itu

Duarrr

Terdengar ledakan yang tak jauh dari gua, Naruto segera berlari menuju gua, dan memastikan semua aman terkendali

"Apa yang terjadi?". Tanya Naruto, ketika dia melihat beberapa jounin terluka dan diantaranya tidak sadarkan diri

"naruko dan Bee berhasil melarikan diri". Jawab seorang jounin yang luka

"Gawat". Naruto segera berlari mengejar Naruko dan Bee

Sementara itu

"Biarkan kami lewat". Pinta Naruko

"Maaf kami tidak bisa membiarkan anda lewat". Jawab pasukan penjaga

"Tunggu". Pinta Naruto yang berhasil menyusul mereka berdua. "Kembali ke gua". Perintah Naruto

"kenapa aku harus kembali jika di depan sana perang sedang berkecamuk". Jawab Naruko

"Akatsuki sedang mengincarmu aku takut mereka berhasil menangkapmu". Ucap Naruto

"Baiklah jika itu mau nee chan". Naruko dalam mode kyuubi menyerang Naruto namun bisa di hindari dengan mudah

Bruukkk

Tanah langsung hancur ketika dipukul oleh Naruto

"Nee chan biarkan aku lewat". Pinta Naruko namun tidak digubris oleh Naruto malah sekarang Naruto telah berubah menjadi Kyuubi sempurna

"Kumohon".

Naruto membuat bulatan hitam yang sangat besar. "Bijuu dama".

Duarrr

Barrier yang dibuat team penahan hancur lebur, Naruko dan bee terdiam mereka tidak mengerti jalan pikir Naruto

"Apa yang kalian tunggu cepat pergi dari sini". Ucap Naruto, Naruko dan Bee yang baru tersadar mengangguk dan berlari melewati barrier yang hancur lebur

"Hime kenapa anda membiarkan mereka pergi dari sini?". Tanya penjaga

"Ada masalah?". Tanya Naruto sambil mengaktifkan Rinnegannya

"Bu bukan begitu kami ha hanya saja ini perintah pusat". Jawab ketua penahan

Naruto menghela nafas. "baiklah biar aku saja yang berbicara dengan markas pusat". Ujar Naruto

(Rizuki1993)

"Sebaiknya kamu istirahat dulu". Pinta seorang pria dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya

Pria berambut panjang dengan mata byakugan terus menyala menatap orang yang di sampingnya. "Diamlah kiba, aku tidak apa-apa". Bentak pria itu

"Neji aku disini". Ucap pria yang bernama kiba, dia berada di belakang Neji sedangkan yang ditatap Neji adalah Akamaru. "Bahkan kamu tidak bisa membedakan akamaru dengan aku". Sindir Kiba

"Berisik". Ucap Neji kemudian dia berlari menuju belakang

"mau kemana?". Tanya Kiba

"Ke tenda Medis". Jawab Neji

-tenda medis-

Setelah membalut perban ke seorang Shinobi, Sakura segera merapikan alat medis kedalam tas

"Apa kamu sibuk Sakura?". Tanya Neji

"Tidak". Jawab Sakura. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

Neji mendekati Sakura. "Sepertinya tanganku terkilir". Jawab Neji

"Coba aku lihat". Sakura segera mengecek tangan Neji dan membalutnya dengan perban

"Dimana puteri Tsunade?". Tanya Neji

Sakura berhenti sejenak membalut tangan Neji kemudian melanjutkannya kembali. "Puteri Tsunade melakukan tindakan medis di markas pusat". Jawab Sakura

Neji mengangguk mengerti. "Bagaimana dengan Shizune?". Tanya Neji

"Shizune di tenda samping mungkin sedang merawat Tonotn yang kakinya patah".

Neji tertawa. "Untung saja hanya kakinya jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir tidak bisa menggunakan Ninjutsu dalam pertempuran". Jawab Neji

Sakura terdiam sejenak, apa Neji tidak tahu jika Tonton itu seekor babi, dan babi tidak mungkin bertarung, namun Sakura memilih diam

"Terima kasih Sakura". Ungkap Neji dan tanpa di ketahui Sakura Neji menyiapkan pisau di lengannya

Bruukk

"Suara apa itu?". Penjaga segera berlari menuju sumber suara. "Sakura apa yang terjadi?". Tanya mereka

"Hanya seorang penyusup". Jawab Sakura sambil melirik Neji yang berubah menjadi Zetzu putih

-Markas Pusat-

"Ada laporan dari tenda medis". Ucap ketua team komunikasi Inoichi. "Baru saja mereka di serang oleh para penyamar".

"Sesuai prediksi Naruto". Ucap Raikage A

Minato mengangguk mendengar ucapan Raikage A. "Inoichi sambungkan komunikasi dengan Naruto?". Pinta Minato

Inoichi mengangguk dan menghubungi Naruto

"Halo ada apa?". Tanya Naruto namun anehnya suara Naruto lebih besar dan berat

"Aku tahu kamu bukan Naruto siapa kamu?". Tanya balik Minato

"Aku Gamakichi sedangkan Naruto". Gamakichi terdiam sejenak. "Naruto bangun ayahmu mau bicara denganmu". Ujar Gamakichi

"Hmmm". Gumam Naruto. "Eh maaf aku ketiduran". Ucap Naruto. "Halo tou chan maksudku Hokage Naruto disini".

"Sekarang kamu ada dimana?". Tanya Minato

"Tunggu sebentar". Pinta Naruto. "Gamakichi kita ada dimana?". Tanya Naruto

"Turun dari tubuhku". Pinta Gamakichi

"Ayolah Gamakichi aku benar-benar lelah jalan seharian". Keluh Naruto

"Apa kamu pikir Cuma kamu yang lelah aku juga lelah". Ucap Gamakichi tidak mau kalah

Minato dan team Komunikasi hanya sweetdroop mendengar pertengkaran Gamakichi dan Naruto. "Baiklah Naruto hubungkan aku pada Gamakichi". Pinta Minato

"Oke Tou chan maksudku Hokage". Ucap Naruto

"Halo Hokage Gamakichi disini". Ucap Gamakichi. "Hei Naruto apa yang kamu lakukan". Bentak Gamakichi

"Aku ingin tidur dan melanjutkan mimpi barusan". Jawab Naruto

"Tidak boleh punggungku basah akibat air liurmu". Kata Gamakichi tidak terima

"Ehem Bisa focus padaku". Perintah Minato

"Baik Hokage sekarang aku dan si baka hampir mendekati pertempuran di sebelah barat". Jawab Gamakichi

"Siapa yang kamu maksud baka". Bentak Naruto

"Naruto biarkan tou chan bicara dengan Gamakichi". Pinta Minato padahal sekarang dalam hati ingin menghajar Gamakichi karena berani menghina puterinya

"Maaf Tou chan maksudku Hokage".

Minato menghela nafas. "Panggil tou chan saja". Ujar Minato

"Baik Tou chan". Jawab Naruto

"Gamakichi katakan pada Naruto untuk menuju tenda medis zetzu penyamar telah melakukan aksinya di sana sesuai prediksi Naruto".

"Ha'I Hokage". Ucap Gamakichi. "Maaf Hokage sama sepertinya aku harus menyusul Naruto". Pinta Gamakichi

"Baiklah nanti aku hubungi lagi". Jawab Gamakichi

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan". Bentak Minato, semua kembali berkonsentrasi mengatur pasukannya

(Rizuki1993)

"Sial". Umpat Shikamaru melihat Kin yang marah akibat saudaranya masuk kedalam kendi sakti milik Rikudou, tubuhnya sekarang berubah menjadi Kyuubi ekor 4

Duarr

Kin memukul tanah menjadi hancur semua pasukan berusaha menghindar dari serangan Kin

Buaghh

Kyuubi dengan ekor sempurna memukul Kin sampai terlempar jauh

Kin yang tidak mau kalah berusaha mendorong Kyuubi, namun perbandingan kekuatan kyuubi yang lebih kuat jutru membuat Kin berhasil di banting oleh Kyuubi

Kin yang kelelahan kembali ke bentuk Humannya dan team penyegel segera menyegel Kin

Kyuubi perlahan menghilang dan berubah menjadi seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut pirang yang dipotong pendek, dia mengenakan baju orange polos dan garis hitam di tangannya, serta memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam

"Tou chan". Naruto berlari dan memeluk pria itu

"Lama tidak bertemu Naru chan". Sapa (U)Naruto

"Aku pikir tou chan tidak akan kemari". Ucap Naruto tidak percaya

"Aku terpaksa kemari akibat Yui". Jawab (U)Naruto.

Setelah gulungan perpindahan dimensi di bakar oleh (U)Naruto, secara diam-diam Yui yang memiliki gulungan cadangan hendak kembali menyusul Naruto ke dimensi sana, (U)Naruto yang ingin menghentikan Yui, malah ikut ke dimensi sini

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Yui Nee?". Tanya Naruto

-Pertempuran selatan-

Dengan menggunakan pasir gaara berusaha mengalahkan Mizukage kedua, namun akibat kerang genjutsu membuat keberadaan Mizukage kedua sulit di deteksi

"Sudah kubilang cara yang paling ampuh mengalahkanku dengan menghancurkan kerang Genjutsu". Jawab Mizukage kedua

Gaar tidak menjawab apapun namun langsung menembak menggunakan pasir alhasil pasir itu hanya menembusnya

"Sudah kubilang—".

"Aku sudah menemukannya". Jawab Gaara sambil menutup sebelah kiri matanya, dan di saat yang sama Tsuchikage ketiga menyiapkan Jinton dan mengarahkan tepat kearah yang ditujukan mata satu Gaara

Gaara langsung memukul Mizukage kedua dan segera menyegelnya dengan fuuin makam gurun pasir

Gaara melirik Muu dan bersiap menembakan jinton kearah Gaara

"Rasenshuriken". Sebuah shuriken besar mengarah pada Muu namun dengan cepat berhasil dihindari, dan tanpa diduga semunya, Rasenshuriken itu berbalik arah dan mengenai Muu. "Gaara sekarang". Pinta Naruko lalu gaara menyegel Muu dengan fuuin makam gurun

Di tempat lain Raikage ketiga berhasil dikalahkan oleh Naruto dengan membalikan serangan Raikage kedua kearah dadanya yang terluka, dan Naruto langsung menyegel Raikage ketiga dengan Hake no fuuin

"Bagaimana?". Tanya Naruko yang baru sampai di tempat pertempuran

"Aku berhasil menyegel banyak". Jawab Naruto sambil menujuk edo tensei yang berhasil di segel

"Wah kalian hebat berhasil mengalahkan Raikage ketiga". Puji Muu, Gaara dan Naruko terkejut bukankah Muu berhasil di segel. "Aku menggunakan ninjutsu pembagi tubuh ketika anak itu berhasil mengalahkanku aku membaginya jadi dua". Ujar Muu, tiba-tiba tubuh Muu bergerak dan menghentakan tangannya ketanah. "Kuchiyose edo tensei". Sebuah peti muncul di dari tanah lalu perlahan peti terbuka dan seorang keluar dari peti itu, Muu dan Tsuzhikage ketiga terkejut melihat orang dalam peti keluar

"Itu tidak mungkin Kamu". Ucap Tsuchikage kedua tidak percaya

Naruko terdiam sejenak dia tidak mengenali siapa pria itu namun melihat reaksi Tsucikage kedua dia bukan orang sembarangan. "siapa dia?". Tanya Naruko

"Ma madara Uchiha". Jawab Tsuchikage kedua

Trankk

Yui melempar kunai pada Madara namun dapat di tangkis olehnya. "kau masih hebat". Puji Yui

Madara hanya tertawa mendengar pujian Yui. "Aku tidak menyangka kamu bisa sehebat ini Yui". Jawab Madara

"Katon Goka Mekkyaku". Api dengan dengan ukuran luar biasa menyembur kearah Shinobi

Shinobi yang melihatnya segera membuat dinding air dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil namun dengan jumlah orang yang bayak

"Maaf lawanmu adalah aku". Yui segera memukul Madara dan berhasil di hindari.

"Mata itu sudah kuduga kamu memiliki kebencian yang sama denganku". Ucap Madara, madara langsung membuat segel kuda. "Katon goka mekkyaku". Yui membuat Segel dan mengeluarkan dinding air yang lebih besar, kemudian api air beradu dan menciptakan kabut yang lebih tebal. "Kenapa kamu bergabung dengan orang-orang kotor seperti mereka Yui?". Tanya Madara

"Maafkan aku Tou chan tapi jalan ninja kita berbeda bukan". Jawab Yui, Madara menyeringai suatu kebanggaan berhasil mengalahkan anak sendiri. "Katon Goka Mekkyaku". Yui menembakan api mengarah kepada Madara

Bruukk

Madara memukul Yui dari belakang sampai terlempar jauh,

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?". Tanya Minato yang sudah sampai di lokasi pertempuran begitupun dengan Raikage dan Mizukage kelima. "Naruto dan Naruko cepat pergi ke wilayah Utara aku merasakan pria bertopeng itu dan edo tensei Jinchuriki berada di sana". Ucap Minato

"Ayo nee chan kita ke sana ". Pinta Naruko

"Maaf Naruko aku hanya KageBunshin". Jawab Naruto

Pooff

Naruto menghilang

TBC

Menjawab Reviews

 **Lhiae932 :** Ya terima kasih

 **aoi sora** Walaupun aku tidak pernah menyelesaikan semua cerita yang aku buat tapi untuk yang ini akan aku usahakan kalau bisa sih buat sekuel

 **luna :** oke ini lanjutannya

 **Azuramode :** Seharusnya ketemu

 **Rheafica** : Sudah saya persulit

 **Aiko valery :** Matahari kecil adalah cerita yang terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku mubazzir kalau gak dilanjutkan

 **Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer :** Aku sudah meberi tanda-tanda dengan memanggilnya embel-embel kun

 **Risky56:** Akan aku usahakan

 **Lusy922 :** Of course yes

 **Novizuliana27 :** Maaf itu Typo tapi sudah saya benarkan mungkin, MBOP Insya Allah


End file.
